Come and go The one who was dressed in Black
by Sotall
Summary: New to the order and still wet behind the ears Allen walker has been set up as a candidate to receive special training from a personal trainer, although this is something he isn't aware of. One day someone unknown who's dressed in black shows up at the order and creates some ruckus. Little does Allen know that this persons fate and life will give him more than just basic training.
1. Chapter 1:The Stranger in Black

**_The stranger in black_****.**

"Reever!" A man shouted from behind a fort of documents. No one answered. "Reever!" The man shouted again, even louder. He was starting to get annoyed now. "REEVER!" He shouted out loud as the stack of documents flew all over the office. He got up from the chair and stared down at the documents covering the floor. "What," a voice whispered from underneath the documents. "What, what, WHAT!?" Out of nowhere a man popped out from a pile of paper. He had blondish, long hair which stood out everywhere. "My coffee cup is gone. My sweet lovely coffee cup which my cute little sister gave to me is gone!" He cried out loud as he threw himself on his desk sobbing. "Oh for God's sake Supervisor…" Reever sought as he stood up from the floor holding a bunch of papers. "We just sorted this out and now it's everywhere again!" He fastened his grip around the papers. "How about you try to be more careful around stacks of paper for now on !?" The supervisor didn't even seem to be listening to him. "Oh where's my cup?!" He cried out louder as he knocked over another pile of documents. "No, no, no! Not those papers!" Reever shouted out as he ran towards the falling pile. He threw himself under it, as an attempt of trying to save the pile from getting scattered. He sought really loud as the supervisor began jumping around. "I found it, I found it!" He sang to himself as he danced around holding onto his pale blue coffee cup with a rabbit on it. "I'm glad to see that you two are united…" Reever sought again. "Reever?" He turned his head up. "What Johnny?" He reached a couple of documents towards Reever. "It seems as if we're hiring someone new?" Reever grabbed the documents and began reading them. "What's this?" He looked up at the supervisor. "My lovely, lovely cup," He was still singing. "Supervisor Komui!" He stopped as dancing and turned towards Reever and Johnny. He blinked and just stood there. "Do you know anything about this?" Reever held out the documents. He just stood there, thinking. Reever sought, the supervisor barely knew what he was doing.

She walked up towards the big door. It had a huge face on it, and she couldn't help but to find it ugly. She stopped and stared at it. It didn't seem to notice her. She gazed upon the long face as she let go of the bag she was carrying. It was as if the thing on the door was sleeping. She had seen many strange things, but this was the first time she had seen a face as a door. She held her fist in front of her mouth as she coughed a little. She gazed up again. No reaction. She coughed louder as this black thing popped out of nowhere. It flew down in front of her. "Hello?" She stared up at the black thing. Considering its design it looked like some kind of microphone. "I was the one who sent a reply to the supervisor," she said as she picked her bag up. "I'm here about some training?" The black thing didn't answer. She sought as she leaned onto her hip, crossing her arms. A poorly made microphone, she had to correct herself on that one. "_Ah, yes,_" a female voice said coming from the black thing. "_You're the trainer my brother requested?_" She uncrossed her arms. "Yep, that's me." She said blinking quickly. "Sorry about not showing up sooner, trouble with… Some… Stuff," The girl on the other side of the microphone giggled. "_Nothing to worry about, now if it's okay for you The Gatekeeper will do a demon scan on you before letting you in._" She nodded as the black flying thing flew next to her side. In front of her the giant face moved, and all of a sudden it stretched out its neck staring at her with huge eyes. A bright shiny ray of light was shot at her from the gatekeeper. She covered her eyes as the scan went on. It didn't hurt her body or anything, it was just really bright. Suddenly the ray stopped and the gatekeeper stood there with huge eyes. She opened her eyes again and stared up at it. "What?" She asked as she let down her arm which she had taken cover behind. "D-d-d-DEMON!" he shouted all of a sudden. "It's a demon!" She rolled her eyes. "She's a huge scary demon!" The gatekeepers face turned and twisted around. She sought as she walked up towards the door. "All this talk about demons," she said as she lifted her arm. She grabbed the strap of the bag "**It sickens me**!" she shouted as she hit the door. The whole building shook as the door opened itself by force. Rocks flew everywhere and dust floated over floor. She climbed up over the rocks. "Jesus Christ," she whispered to herself as she sledded down the rocks. "I'll never get a door like that." She threw the bag over her shoulder as she headed for the supervisors office. "I'll never get a door like that."

"What was that!?" Reever shouted out with a shock while he clung to the documents he just had resorted. "Perhaps Yuu is training?" The supervisor said as he got up from the chair and began walking around in the office. The others in the office were also busy collecting documents that had fallen down. The supervisor lifted both curtains and maps to the sides, staring at the wall behind them. "What are you looking for Supervisor?" Reever said with a curious tone in his voice. He had a feeling that the supervisor had something to do with that shake that had appeared. A knock on the door interrupted everyone and the supervisor threw himself behind a pile of papers. "Supervisor!" Reever shouted. The door opened up. "Am I interrupting?" Reever looked at the door. "Oh, Allen, you're back already?" A boy with white hair and an exorcist uniform entered the room. "Yeah," he closed the door behind him. "There was no sign of the located innocence in Belgium." The supervisor popped out from the paper pile. "That only shows the bean sprouts lame sense of tracking." He slurped coffee from his cup as the pile fell down. Reever put down the pile he had sorted out and turned around. He twitched his eye. "SUPERVISOR!" He shouted again. The supervisor turned around with a smile on his face. "Yeees, Reever?" He pointed at the scattered documents. "Oh, did I do that?" He slammed his hand towards his face. "We're never going to finish this work if you continue to mess it up like this!" Allen scratched the back of his head. "Perhaps I should come back later?" He said as he reached for the doorknob. All of a sudden the door was hit open. The supervisor threw himself behind a curtain. "Shhh!" he whispered loud. "I'm not here if she asks." He pulled the curtain around himself and stood still. "Who?" said Allen as he turned around staring at the hiding supervisor who looked like a caterpillar; "**Where** is he?" A black shadow passed him quickly and he sneezed as the shadow stopped. Allen stared up at it and met the sight of a tall female dressed in black. She was carrying a bag and had long dark hair which appeared to be brownish. She looked around the office. "Where is he, where is Komui!?" Reever put down a pile of paper as he turned towards her and sought. She dropped the bag on the floor as she walked up to the curtain. She grabbed the curtain and pulled it away. She felt the anger bubble up inside her when she saw that there was no one behind there. She closed the curtain and stood still. Behind her she could hear crawling. "**_You_**!" She shouted as she turned around, pointing at a crawling pile of paper. "**You** owe me _money_." She said annoyed as she walked up to the pile and stuck her hand down into it, pulling out Komui. Allen and the others backed up in shock as she lifted him up towards her face holding him in his jacket. "What an enormous strength…" Allen whispered frightened.

"Well, if it isn't my favori –" Her eye twitched. "You goddamn slacker!" She growled at Komui so he stopped talking. She stood there staring at him. "**You** owe me _money_." She growled again and she fastened her grip around his collar. "Money?" he said with a stupid smile on his face. "I don't remember anything about money…" Komui scratched the back of his head. "This!" She shouted as she threw him towards his desk, making him landing on it. He knocked over some more paper piles which almost made Reever faint. "There goes that work…" he whispered as the girl dressed in black dug her hand into her jackets pocket. She pulled out a lot of papers which were stamped together. She held up towards his face. "Oh," he said innocent as he looked at the papers. "You kept all of the recites and contracts…" Allen stared confused at them. He had no idea what they were talking about. "Of course I do, and these are proof that you owe me money." She walked up next to him and slammed the recites on his desk. Allen and the others jumped back a little. It was a really huge slam. "What are ya' going to do, supervisor?" She said as she sat down on the desk as he looked up at her. "Time is ticking and I'm all out of patience." Komui looked around the room, as if he was looking for an excuse. All of a sudden he jumped up from the desk and strolled around. She crossed her arms and followed him with her eyes. He stopped and stared at Allen. "AH!" he shouted all of a sudden. "This person," he grabbed Allen on his shoulders. "Me?" He said frightened. "Yes you Allen," she crossed her arms tighter as she sought. "This is the one I've been waiting for you to train!" She stared annoyed up at him. "It took him two freaking years to get here then!?" Allen stared up at the supervisor. He knew that he just didn't want to pay. "I've been here, seven freaking times and for what?" She stood up from the desk and walked around the room, no one answered. "That's right; **_nothing_**." Allen could swear he saw some fangs hiding behind her lips. He hadn't realized it before now, but she was also wearing sunglasses. Something stung inside him. She had fangs, sunglasses even though it wasn't sun outside and was all dressed in black. "Don't tell me that you're telling me to train this pipsqueak of a kid?" She pointed at Allen. "That's exactly what I want you to do!" He said optimistic as Allen looked at both of them confused. "N-no way!" he shouted. "I don't want to go with a vampire for training!" He said as he waved his hands in front of himself. "Huh?" She leaned onto her hip as she stared at him. "Vampire?" She removed her sunglasses and stared at him. Allen stared into her eyes. A warm embrace struck him, such kind eyes. She had green eyes, just like Lavi and now that he saw her face she didn't seem much like a vampire anymore. She laughed at him as she put her sunglasses into her pocket. "Ahaha, and a vampire of all things…" She smiled at Allen as she pointed at Komui. She didn't seem threatening anymore. The strong and angry woman he had seen back there had disappeared with laughter and a smile. "I still won't train this kid." She stuck her hand into her other pocket and picked out a notice with a number on. She threw it at komui as she went out the door. "Pay me by the end of the month would ya'?" Komuis head tilted to the side as he sobbed. "Make him pay!" She shouted as she closed the door behind her. Allen looked up at the supervisor which seemed to have gone into his own world. "Allen," He looked past Komui and met Reevers face. "Go and ask her yourself, will you." Allen blinked. "You could use some more training and she's the only one I can think of except a Marshall." Allen turned around and looked at the door as Reever hit Komui in the head with a book. "Is she an exorcist?" Komui drooled in sorrow as he clung onto his coffee cup. Reever grabbed Komui and dragged him to his desk. He sat him down on the chair as he looked back up at Allen. "Well," He said as he scratched his head. "She's not really an exorcist." Allen stared at the door which she had left through. Reever grabbed a file and opened it. "Medical specialist, alchemist and trainer are listed as her professions. But, her skills which she hasn't written down are much more interesting…" He handed Allen the file. "You should check for yourself, and ask her if she wants to train you." Allen grabbed the files and nodded. "It would be an experience for sure." Allen turned around and opened the door, leaving the drooling Komui to Reever. "Why can't you just pay her?" Reever sought as he face palmed.

She put her sunglasses back on as she climbed on the rocks which had come from the shattered door. She sought as she stopped on the top of the pile. She was quite patient, but some people just managed to piss her off. She turned around and stared down at some people which seemed busy fixing the door. "Hmpf." She said as she jumped down from the pile, snapping her fingers. Suddenly one rock after one another built back up to the old door. "Wow…" Allen whispered to himself as he stopped in front of the wall which was rebuilding itself. He waited for the bricks and rocks to stop moving before he went out of the main door. "Excuse me!" he shouted behind her as she sought. "Go back kid." She answered waving at him. Allen ran up next to her, she had put her sunglasses back on. She didn't even seem to pay attention to him. "I wanted to ask you if –"She held her hand towards his face. "Go away I said." Allen blinked. She seemed to be one of those who were stubborn. "I have no intention on training you or any of your friends, thank you for stalking me and good bye." She began to walk faster. "Hey!" Allen shouted. "You're just being rude right now…" She shrugged her shoulders as he continued walking down the stairs. Allen turned around looking at the order. "You do know that there's an elevator here, right?" She nodded. "I didn't come here by the elevator." She walked down the stairs and Allen saw something standing at the end of the stairs. He couldn't put his finger on what it was. "Don't tell me you climbed here?" She turned around and gave him an annoyed look. "Don't pretend to be stupid." She said as she took something out of her pocket and clicked on it. The thing in front of them turned into some kind of vehicle. "Is that a motorcycle?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Not really, but close enough." She walked up to it. "I'm leaving and I'm not taking you on as a student." She climbed onto it and sat down placing her hands on the steer. "Wait!" Allen said as he grabbed onto the steer as well. She looked up at him. Her green eyes had turned somewhat cold and something stung within him when she stared at him. "I'm not asking for the order, I'm asking for myself." She didn't respond and Allen started to feel a little nervous, she didn't look very entertained. "I… I have to get stronger!" He said all of a sudden. She sat up on the seat and crossed her arms. "Why do you want to become stronger? I'm pretty sure you're strong enough." He stared down at the ground beneath them. "The earl, have turned so many into demons." Slowly the sun above their heads got covered by a cloud and the area around turned dark. She was still staring at him and she got a sad feeling looking at him. There was something about this kid that she found interesting. "I don't want to witness more deaths." He blinked as he looked back up at her. She was smiling and slowly she began to laugh. "Oh you," she said as she placed her hand onto her cheek. "This is the world," Allen let go of the steer. "Death occur all the time, and they won't stop only because you want them to." She moved her hand to her head and dragged it through her hair. "I'll train you." The sun crawled back forth from the cloud and the shadows ran away. A shock ran through him. "You will?" She smiled at him as she placed her hand onto the steer again. "For once, I'll take on a student from him – Even though he still owns me money." She started up the vehicle and a loud noise was heard. "Are you going to drive that thing off the cliff?" It started to move and Allen back away a little. "Well, I have to go somewhere, right?" She turned the vehicle around and drove towards the end of the order. "Are you insane!?" She waved at him as it disappeared off the cliff and into the air. Allen ran after towards the end and stopped at it. It was amazing – The thing actually flew. Right before it had started to fall it had opened up wings and it was now flying in the air. "She really is weird…" He whispered to himself as he stood there waving at her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cat and The Rabbit

_**The cat and the rabbit **_

Reever slammed a pile of papers onto Komui desk as he leaned onto them and looked down at the sleeping supervisor who clearly seemed to off somewhere far away. He sought as the door to their office opened up. "Sorry that I'm late!" Allen said as he entered the room. He look across the room but the female from yesterday wasn't anywhere. "It's okay really, she's not here yet." Allen blinked as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Reever poked the supervisors head as he sought and scratched his head. "Damn that supervisor…" He was always slacking around leaving the important paperwork to him as if he didn't have other stuff to do. Allen suddenly remembered something that he had forgot to ask both Komui and Reever about yesterday, when she had first approached the order. "Excuse me, Reever, but what is her name?" Reever picked up a pile of paper and sought as he turned around. "Hmm…" He mumbled. "Her file is on the Supervisors desk, so just feel free to re-read it if you feel like it." Allen got up from the couch and carefully removed her file away from under the Supervisors head, trying not to wake him up. Komui let out a strange snore as Allen backed away with the file, slowly opening it. "What?" He said out loud which caused Reever to turn around. Most of the pages with her information were black out with a black marker and only some sentences were left unmarked. "Oh, yeah" He poured the documents onto his desk. "Her file is mostly blacked out, and we're not really sure why…" Allen looked down on the files leafing through the other pages. There was a picture of her on the first page but she was wearing sunglasses and a black hoodie, just like she was yesterday. Her name was blacked out as well her age and blood type. "They never get a good picture of me." Shivers went down Allen's back as he quickly turned around and faced two round glasses and a fuzzy hair. She smiled at him as she back away a little. "Yo, Reever!" He sat down on his chair and raised his hand so that he could give her a little wave before turning to the documents that needed to be signed. _Damn that lazy supervisor_, he thought to himself as he started to murmur to himself. She grabbed the file which Allen was holding and started to read it herself. Allen blinked surprised as he turned his head away. Another shock ran through him when he met the sight of his suitcase standing on the lean of the couch. "You packed my suitcase?!" He switched gazes between her and the suitcase. "Mhm," she answered quickly. "Hope you don't mind, but I'd like to start moving as soon as possible." Quickly she ripped out a page from the file and put it into her pocket. Allen didn't know what she was doing but that couldn't be allowed? She felt his eyes staring at her and turned half way around facing him. "Heh," she smirked. "There was simply too much information there…" She threw the file onto Komui's head as she headed for the door. "Are you coming or not?" Allen looked down at Komui who seemed to mumble something, gave him a little smile and grabbed his suitcase. "Good bye everyone!" Allen said as he waved to Reever and the others who waved back at him. He left the office with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

She zipped down her hoodie as she stretched her arms and scratched her head. "Hurry up, kid." Allen turned around and she had already gotten a good lead down the hallway. He ran up to her and walked by her side. She yawned as she put her hands into her pockets, strolling like a lazy cat. Come to think about it, she did remind Allen of a cat. Her sudden mood swings, careless attitude and her strong will – She wasn't a human cat, was she? She glanced at him. "Is there a problem kid?" Allen turned away with a smile. "No, not at all!" She shrugged her shoulders as they continued down the stairs and Allen couldn't help but wondering what her name was. "What is your name, by the way?" She didn't even seem to pay attention to him as they headed for the elevator. Suddenly Timcanpy popped out of his suitcase and started to fly above his head. As she saw something shiny next to her she turned her head. "Huh?" She opened her mouth a little bit. There was something about that thing that reminded her of someone. "Hm?" Allen stared back at her as they stopped in front of the elevator door. She closed her mouth and looked away from it as she pushed the elevator button. She looked up at its lights and it appeared to already be heading up to them. "The name is Max." She said as she scratched her head. "Max?" Allen repeated. "What are you a parrot or something?" She said as she yawned again. Allen smirked as he turned away, most definitely a cat like person. The elevator reached them and as it stopped she pulled the hood over her head so that it covered the most of her face. The door opened up at Allen turned his face towards it. "Ah, beansprout!" Allen felt this annoyed feeling crawl up on him as he placed his arm around his neck pulling him into this embrace and petting his head. "Say, are you going out?" She slightly looked to her left as she grumbled to herself. It was a tall guy with earrings and reddish hair which was held up by a bandana, he also seemed to be one of those loud types by the way he kept mocking Allen. She mumbled curse words to herself as she stared at the elevator as more people left it. Allen desperately tried to get out of his grip. "Let go Lavi, and you know that my name is Allen and not beansprout!" He growled as Lavi leaned on him. "Man, how come Yuu gets to call you that and not me, huh?" Lavi passed his attention over to her as she turned away from them. "Hey Allen, who's that thing dressed in black?" Allen pushed Lavi away as he made sure to push him away from himself. "That's –" Suddenly she coughed a little before entering the elevator. "Move already." She said with a really low voice as she entered the elevator standing with her back towards them. "That's Max and now I have to go, so I'll see you later Lavi!" Allen smiled as he entered the elevator as well. The door between them closed off as Allen waved at Lavi one last time. He places his hands behind his head as he turned around. Max? He thought to himself. "A guy wearing heels? Man, there really are some wacky people out there…" He whispered to himself as he headed up towards Komui's office.

They entered the outsides of the order and it was trees and such everywhere. It was still early summer and the weather was sunny and nice. "Aren't you driving that vehicle of yours?" Allen asked as he walked by her side. "Nah," she answered shortly as she laid her hands onto her hood. "I didn't feel like it today since I was going to pick you up." Allen blinked, did she live close by or had the order mad arrangements for the vehicles? She decided to keep the hood on, because there was as if something was paying attention to them. She snapped her fingers as she turned her face around facing Allen. "Uh…" An awkward feel approached them when she realized how short Allen was compared to her and her high heeled shoes. "You really are a midget." Allen's eye twitched as he stared at her with an intense fury. "I'm not a midget, dammit!" She shrugged her shoulders as she rolled her eyes. "You're shorter than a female, kid!" Allen's eye twitched again. "Are you sure that you're at your age already?" Allen was too busy to noticing that a portal had appeared in front of them when she had snapped her fingers and that they were walking directly towards it. It was well hidden though and she had to keep it somewhat hidden considering that someone was following them. She kept mocking Allen by calling him a shorty, midget and beansprout always comparing him to other people at his own age. She had to keep him busy somehow, that way he wouldn't ask too much questions about her powers and her portal. She rolled her eyes again and this was why she hated taking on new students which had no clue about her daily life. He moved at the same pace as them and tried to stay unnoticed. Man, why did he have to go around and babysit Allen? The supervisors tears had been quite convincing and besides, he knew that he wouldn't shu up about it if he didn't go. _Why did I send him off with that greedy punk, what if Allen gets kidnapped? You see, this is what happens when you forget to pay your debts, Supervisor… GO AFTER THEM RIGHT NOW!_ Come to think about it, it wasn't that bad stalking them either. Rather thus than staying behind with that chaos. _What was the guys' name again anyways_, he thought to himself. "You're just big, Max!" Allen shouted out. Oh right, it was max. Now He remembered. He sought to himself as he looked up – Wait; was that a portal thing in front of them? Damn, that couldn't be good. "Fine, okay, I am a little big but you sure as heck aren't growing normal for a boy at your age…" She scratched her head and realized how close they had gotten to the portal. Finally, she thought to herself as she regretted opening it so far away from the order. But it was necessary so they avoided; _unwanted guests_. As she could sense the portal and the breeze from her home forests something happened behind them. "_Little hammer, big hammer – Extend_!" They both turned around and she twitched her eyes as she saw a hammer head flying towards her. "Lavi!" Allen shouted out in surprise as he noticed him behind them. "Great." She murmured as the hammer slammed towards her body causing her to be smashed through the portal. "Max!" Allen shouted as he turned around again and ran after her through the portal without him even noticing it. "Allen, wait up!" Lavi shouted as he recalled his hammer and ran in after both of them. Slowly after Lavi had entered as well the portal closed off sealing them on the other side.

Lavi turned around and saw the portal close itself. "Damn." He whispered to himself. Was Max really a kidnapper? Allen put down his suitcase on the ground and ran around on the field looking for her. "Max? Where are you?" He shouted out. He couldn't see her anywhere. "Why did you do that, Lavi!?" He turned around and faced Allen who was looking behind trees and rocks. "Ya' might not have noticed, but you're not around the order anymore!" He shouted somewhat scared as he grabbed his hammer, caused to enlarge and put it towards the ground. "Extend!" He said as the pole extended and he held onto it. He was sure that he didn't hit that hard at least, and besides he was supposed to knock him away from Allen, not pushing him into the portal. The trees were really tall but suddenly he spotted a black dot laying in a pond not far away from them. He lowered his hammer and got down from it as he went over to Allen who was busy trying to climb a tree. "Max is over there," he pointed as he kept eye contact with Allen while he passed him. "So grab your suitcase and we'll catch up with him to see if he's okay." Lavi started to run towards her location as Allen ran over to his suitcase. He grabbed it and as he was about to turn around and run after Lavi he stopped. "… _Him_?" The air in Allen's lungs went out and he looked confused as Lavi who was approaching her. He thought that, Max was a guy? Behind him he could swear he heard a bird mocking Lavi calling him a Jerk. He shook his head as ran after him. Now he noticed that the scenery had changed and thinking about them entering a portal back there kind of shocked him. What was she really? Whatever she was, she could be badly damaged right now considering that Lavi did push her away with his hammer. He caught up to them both and she had landed into a pond of some kind. It was really tiny and she was stuck in some weird position with her butt up towards them. It seemed as if it was only her upper body that had fallen into the pond and not the rest. _Lucky one_, he thought to himself as he shook his head. "I'll get him out, considering that I actually knocked him into that…" Lavi rolled up his sleeves as he bent down and grabbed her arm trying to pull her out of it and as he tried he failed and caused her to completely fall into the pond. They both stared shocked down at Max as bubbles came up from the pond. Quick as lightning she threw herself up from the pond and gasped for air as bent over Lavi's face ripping off her hoodie. "GOD DAMMIT." She shouted out as she threw the jacket on the ground in front of Allen. Lavi backed away a little bit but couldn't help but stare as his vision got blocked by –"Boobs?" He whispered as his face went red. Her tank top had gotten wet and therefore it had extended itself and fallen under her bra. "Who the heck did that?" She sent her hand through her hair as she bent back up brushing her face for mud and stuff from the pond. Lavi couldn't believe what he had just seen. The person who he thought had been a guy, turned out to be a babe? "S-Strike!" Allen face palmed as he turned away. He was just waiting for it. She glanced down at Lavi. "What?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder as he shook his head. "Hey! You're that crazy brunette who tore down the Main door yesterday!" He pointed up at her in shock. Quickly she grabbed his jacket and held him up towards her face. "You're the one who pushed me into the pond!?" She threw him on the ground as she got up from the pound. She shook herself as water flew everywhere and Allen had to laugh at them as he picked up her Jacket. As he bent down to reach for it this sudden urge ran through his eye – _Demons_. His eye activated itself and a sudden shadow could be seen not far away from them. Quickly she responded too; the presence she had felt earlier wasn't coming from the red head. She faced the same direction as Allen. Her heart pounded faster as Lavi got up from the ground looking at both of them before staring towards the same spot as them. "You're reacting to their presence, right kid?" Allen nodded. It was strange that she also reacted to the demons presence but right now he had to focus on the demon that had appeared. "Better activate that hammer of yours, carrot head." She smirked back at him as he laid a hand onto his hammer. _They both reacted to the demons_?

A loud boom was heard further down the forest and a huge cloud of smoke could be seen going up into the sky. "Let's go!" She shouted as she started to run towards the location of the cloud. Allen and Lavi ran after her deeper into the forest and Allen felt the urge in his eye grow stronger the closer they got. She threw on her jacket despite it still being wet it would just have to do for now. A large building came forth through the many trees and it seemed to be somewhat smashed. She stopped up as they reached the building. Lavi took out his hammer and activated it as she looked around the area. It was so strange because there weren't any demons around at all. That left her with one conclusion; the demon had entered the building. "Where is it?" She asked as she glanced back towards Allen. He looked up at her. Did she know that he could locate the demons? "It's ins –" Another loud boom could be heard and suddenly an arm came flying out of the building, causing to fall apart even more. It grabbed all three of them and fastened its grip. "Damn it." She murmured as she tried to move out of its grip. "There… Is… **No**… _USE_." Something growled from the inside of the building as it drew them into the building. They were dragged through smoke and she couldn't help but to cough. As soon as they got dragged into the building the demon threw them towards a wall. "_Extend!_" As quick as his reaction was Lavi extended his hammer towards the wall stopping him from landing towards it like a squashed bug. "Allen!" He shouted as Allen awoke from his daze and opened his eyes – He too grasped onto the hammers handle. Lavi turned his head around as a loud crack could be heard. "Oi, chubby! Did you break the wa–"She had landed onto the wall and perfectly prevented an ugly crash. She had landed onto the wall with her feet, hanging onto it like a monkey. "Damn," he said as both he and Allen got down from the hammer. He shortened it a little as she jumped down from the wall and landed on her knee, staring up towards the dust clouds they had come from. The laughter came forth again and this time it had gotten louder. "I… Found you," The dust clouds around them lowered themselves and vanished as a tall muscular and ugly looking fellow with horns and claws entered their scene. "Deep Purple, also known as Geena, I have found you at last!" Allen and Lavi turned their heads towards her. Deep Purple? Geena? Who was she really and what did she have to do with the demons? A tension started to grow forth between them. It was as if their eyes sent lightning towards each other – It was only a matter of time before a battle broke out.


	3. Chapter 3: Name change and an attitude

_**Name change and an attitude, is she a –?**_

«Deep Purple, » the demon whispered. «Better known as Geena, » It looked up towards Lavi, Allen and Geena who was still leaning onto the ground. Lavi turned his head around and looked down on her. Wasn't her name max? And where did Deep Purple come from? She smirked as she gave herself little push up from the ground. Her jacket was open and still somewhat raw, but that didn't really matter to her now. Right now the only thing that mattered to her was the demon that had come out of its hiding. Lavi held around the hammers handle as Allen held his arm ready for battle. She dug her hand into her pockets as she watched the demon crawl further towards them. It laughed and mumbled to itself. "_It took me… A while… But I found you…_" As it came closer onto them Allen clearly saw a number on its shoulder which was marked in black. "It's a level two." He said out loud as he lifted his arm. That could turn into trouble because this one looked stronger than the other one he had encountered. Lavi was about to turn his head towards Allen but stopped as soon as she opened her mouth. "So," She said as she licked her lips. "Your demons come with levels, huh?" Allen turned his head towards her. She was unknown to him – Geena, Max, Deep Purple? Who were all those people? Why did she have so many names? He couldn't help but to question her. "Yeah," Lavi answered as he leaned the hammer onto his shoulder and smiled. "They come in three different levels…" Three different names, why did she have that? He glanced at her as the demon approached them. It was rather slow and it appeared to be more interested in her instead of them and normally the demons would be more interested in them since they were exorcists. "Three levels, huh?" The demon laughed as it stopped its approaching. "And… I'm superior to an easy soul like you." Geena held back laughter as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled upon it. "_As if_!" Both Allen and Lavi watched them closely. They were mocking each other about their strengths and how the other one were weaker than the other. Lavi grasped his hammer. "Enough of this already!" He shouted as he jumped up towards the demon. Geena watched him jump towards the demon and quickly realized that a red glowing mark appeared on the ground beneath the demon. Her smirked disappeared as she put her hands into her pockets again and let out a whistle. "**Fire Stamp**: _Hellfire and Ash_!" He said as he slammed his hammer towards the ground. A huge vortex of fire flew up from the ground as he hit it and it drove the demon back. "GAAAH!" It shouted out as Lavi re-grabbed his hammer and swung it around causing it to smash into the demons right side. "Excuse me!" Allen said to Geena as he ran past her and joined in on the battle. She shrugged her shoulders as she watched Allen jump into action as the flames dispatched. He stretched out his arm causing it to glow as he appeared next to Lavi. His arm had already taken shape of a shotgun and she had to admit that she was a little impressed. Lavi backed off as soon as Allen entered the scene. "Lavi, protect her while I drive it back!" He shouted to Lavi as he fired yellow sharp lights at the demon. Lavi responded quickly by landing in front of her facing her with his back. "Stay back while we take care of this, okay?" He smiled back towards her as he put on a charming face. She stared past him and kept eye contact with the demon. "Are you even listening?" Lavi sought as he shook his head still holding his hammer up in front of them.

The yellow light dug their way into the demons hide and slowly caused it to crack. Some black matter came floating out of the wounds that Allen had created and he fell lightly onto the ground. The demon tipped to the side as it let out a long and annoying breathing sound. _Easy enough_, Allen thought to himself as he took a few steps closer. Quick and suddenly the demon stretched out an arm which had turned into a tentacle and grabbed Allen's waist. "Allen!" Lavi shouted towards them as he took a few steps forward. He couldn't move away from her, if he did then she would probably get in trouble. If he didn't move then Allen would probably get into more trouble as well. It sure was a dilemma and right now he was trapped between protecting someone important to the order and someone important to himself. The tentacles grip around Allen got tighter and he felt how his breath got weaker. "_Don't get cocky, kid_." Slowly the demon bent back up from the ground and as it bended up the shots Allen had fired at it fell out of the holes that they had made. A shock uncovered itself within him and he felt a tiny fear growing inside him. "Aren't you going to do something?" She asked Lavi as she walked up behind him and peeked past him. "Come on, fire off that cortex of yours again and I'm sure it'll fall down…" She stretched out her hand past his face and waved two fingers towards Allen's position. Both of the heard the demons babbling and how the tentacle tightened itself. _Damn it_, Lavi thought to himself. "Right now, my job is to protect you, Geena." She looked up at him. There was doubt in his eyes, she saw that. Apparently he was praying that his comrade got out of this himself first. "It's not Geena, its Rosie." She replied as removed her hand and put it back into the pocket. Allen moved around in the tentacle trying to get out. "_Give up, Kid_…"The demon whispered as it pushed its face closer towards Allen. "Rosie?" Lavi asked as he turned his head and looked at her. She was staring at Allen and the demon and she had these cold and dreadful eyes. "What's up with these names of yours, are you trying to hide something from us?" Slowly she blinked before turning her eyes towards him staring him into the eyes instead. He blinked. "It can't be,_ are you a bookman_?" The cold attitude towards them, the name changing and not to mention that she avoided human contact back at the order when she hid under her hoodie, these things could have come from the fact that she was a bookman – A recorder of history. But, why would she train Allen then? "What is a bookman?" Lavi fell out of his thoughts. "Huh!?" She tilted her head. "Mean to say you don't know!?" She shook her head slowly as Allen wiggled out his arm of the grip and shoot it apart. The demon let out a shriek as it quickly let go of Allen who backed away right away. He had gotten a tiny wound, mainly because the tentacle had started to grow claws. The demon stood up on its feet holding onto its tentacle with its hand. Allen held onto the wound around his waist. It had both a tentacle and an regular arm and that was too strange, even for him. The smell of blood appeared on the field and she quickly looked past Lavi again. "If you aren't a bookman, how come you have so many names as well that cold personality?" She had to get Allen away from there or else he would get infected. She quickly bent under Lavi's arm and hammer as she let out the words; "_Cuz I can_." He watched her fly by quickly as she ran towards Allen. "Hey!" He shouted after her as he went after her. What did she mean by that?

He held onto his wound as he felt this dizziness emerge in his head and stomach. He fell onto his knees still holding onto the wound. "What… What is happening?" He said as he clenched his teeth together. A stinging pain had appeared in his heart and waist it his whole body started to pound. His eyes had gotten heavier and he was sure that he was about to faint. "Allen!" Lavi shouted as Geena reached him. She squatted down next to him and placed her ear towards his neck. "What… Are you doing?" Allen asked still clenching his teeth. "Hush." She said bitterly as Lavi caught up to them. There was a strange pounding inside his neck and that meant that the demons special poison had gotten into him. "I'll… Be fine." He said as she pressed her ear closer towards his neck. The demon was still shrieking out of pain and despair of out losing most of its tentacle. "My innocence, which is a parasite, will cure my blood." She looked down at his hand. She already knew that the holy power, which was called innocence, had powers such as healing. Parasite, that probably meant that it was a part of him like a limb – Therefore the strange arm which was dark red with rough skin. Still, this wasn't the regular type of demon poison that exorcists normally encountered. This was a nerve and tissue wrecking poison which was manufactured within a laboratory which she had close relations with. "This will kill you." She said out loud as Allen's heart skipped a beat. Lavi opened his mouth. "What." He let out quietly as Allen turned his head around looking down at her head. "This isn't a normal demon which you are used to fighting. This one has gotten its hands onto something very dangerous and that is a parasite poison which causes great damage to the nerves the tissue inside your body." She moved her head away from his neck as the demon slowly started to calm down. "What are you saying?" Lavi asked as she sent her hands down towards her shoes. She opened her left shoes slightly as she dragged out a needle. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He walked over and kneeled down next to her. She removed a plastic protection on the needle and placed it on Allen's neck, draining some of the infected blood from him. "I'm saying tha–" Before she even finished her sentence a rock came flying and caught Lavi with it. She turned her head as the rock and Lavi passed her. She still held the needle towards Allen's neck. "Red head!" She shouted out as she turned halfway around. The rock shattered but no one moved beneath the parts. "Damn you… You brought exorcists with you this time…" The demon stared down at her. It was pissed now and it sure as hell wanted revenge for what Allen had done to its tentacle. Geena turned her head around and looked up at it as she quickly removed the needle, put on a new protection and snuck it down into Allen's pocket. She grabbed his arm and put it around her neck. "Get up Allen," she whispered to him as she started to rise up from the ground. She had to get over to that moron who couldn't watch his own back. Allen got his legs up under himself as he leaned onto her. His body had gotten worse and all he could do now was to pay attention to her and her orders. What a start of a training schedule, he thought to himself as she turned them around and walked towards the place where Lavi had fallen. "Running away?" The demon growled as it started to walk after them. "Geena…" Allen whispered. "Run, run away and… Call the Order for…" She hushed him as she stared at him. "Shut up already, before I toss you to it instead." They were halfway towards Lavi's location and she was sure that she heard some rocks moving. "Telling someone to leave you in battle is foolish and not to mention selfish in the way that you force guilt upon those who are with you in the battle, if you continue giving me this kind of sentimental piss I'll kick you off my league." Her words moved something inside Allen and he felt bad for what he just had said. They reached the rocks and she sat Allen down. He leaned towards the rocks as she leaned towards him as well. His sight had gotten blurry but he saw that she approached his neck again. "What are you doing?" He whispered. She spat onto the spot where she had placed the needle not long ago – There was still an open hole there. She rubbed her spit onto it quickly before she got up and moved over to the rest of the rock which probably was covering Lavi. She threw them away one by one and slowly she uncovered a black jacket with silver. She dug her hands down into the pile of rocks as she met the grasp of a hand before pulling Lavi up. "Darn you red head, couldn't you watch your back a little moment?" He gasped for air as she let go of him. "I thought that it only had tentacles and not a freaking arm!" He shouted as he still gasped for air. She noticed blood running down from underneath his bandana and that probably meant a slight head injure, hopefully just a scratch. As she looked for more injuries on Lavi a shadow grew bigger and bigger behind her, and Lavi looked up and past her. "_Oh little miss_…" The demon whispered as it placed its hand above her. "Geena, look out!" Lavi shouted as she quickly turned around. The demon clashed its hand hard down towards them and Allen and Lavi closed their eyes. _A loud crack of a wound could be heard_.


	4. Chapter 4: The Stranger Bites!

_**The stranger bites! Is this her innocence?**_

Allen and Lavi had both closed their eyes right before the demon had hit its hand down towards them. But in the moment they were supposed to have felt massive pain a certain relief something else happened – A sound like a cracking wound appeared. Allen slowly began to open his eyes as his arm twitched. Someone in front of him was somewhat bent and he quickly opened his eyes. He couldn't believe the sight that he met. In front of him Geena was holding back the demons hand with her own fist. She slowly bent back up in a straight position as she held her fist up towards the demons palm, which was slowly trying to squish her towards the ground. "Geena!" Allen shouted out behind her. That caused Lavi to open his eyes as well, he lowered his arms which he had lifted up front of his face and the sight amazed him as well. This was the first time they had both seen such strength within a mere human. "Are you alright!?" Lavi shouted as he kneeled up from the rocks. "I'm… Great," she said as she blew away some hair from her face, putting a smirk on her face. "_Ooh_," the demon said fluttery as it pushed its palm harder down towards them. It didn't want to move at all that annoyed him. "How are both of you, still dizzy Allen?" Lavi coughed as he slid down to Allen. "We're both fine," Allen said as he tried to stand up. "I'm not dizzy anymore either." Miraculously the pain had disappeared and so had the rest of the symptoms. Had her spit done this? "Don't get up Allen," She turned her head as Lavi stared up. "If you move, the floor beneath us might crumble." Something inside both of them twitched, and Lavi couldn't help but to stare at her. He caught a glimpse of her eyes and he swore that she saw that she had green eyes, just like him. He hadn't noticed that until now. She turned her head up towards the demons palm again. Lavi looked up past her and realized that she was still holding the demon away. "What are you doing by the way!?" He shouted out in shock as he pointed. "You stopped the demons attack with one fist!?" Allen nodded. "Yes, she did." The demon started to become even more annoyed now as it was still trying to push her down. "_Why are you such an annoying fatty_?" Geena twitched her eye as the demon began to laugh. "Then why didn't you enter the battle sooner!?" Lavi shouted as he pointed at her instead. "Because, you wanted to play noble asses and that's why I waited." _Annoying voices everywhere_, she thought to herself. "_For someone like you to even make it as an exorcist, your parents would be shocked_!" She spat onto the ground and she let out a sigh. "Heavy lump of fa –" Quickly she stared up at its palm with an intense rage. She clenched her other fist and sparks apperead by that fist as well beneath her feet. "**What was that**!?" She growled up towards it. Cracking could be heard. "Geena!" Both Lavi and Allen shouted as the floor started to crack beneath them. "_Ooh, the floor is cracking_?" The demon mocked as it looked down past its palm. "_The fatty got one too many burgers I think_…" Geena murmured to herself as she lifted her other fist. "_Demons_," she whispered. Allen and Lavi paid attention to her as the demon laughed louder. "_**Demons are such low lifers**_!" She growled out loud as she slammed the other fist towards the demons palm. The slam had an incredible strength, in fact the hit was so strong that a sound wave was created between them and suddenly the demon was blown away into the wall in front of them.

Rocks and dust flew everywhere again. She tore off her jacket and threw it at Lavi. "Watch that for me, red head, I don't want to ruin it." Allen leaned onto the rocks trying not to sit on the cracks on the floor. "What's up with ladies around here? I sure as heck hope that they aren't all like her…" Lavi whispered scared as he grasped her jacket. It smelled of orange and curry. "They're all miraculously strong I would guess." Allen answered with a shaky voice. _What kind of trainer he had got himself_, he thought to himself. She placed her foot on top of a rock which had landed in front of her. Geena lifted her arm as she rolled her shoulder so it made a crack sound. She hadn't done anything massive in a while and that was mainly because the demon had been hiding from her. Afterwards she cracked up her fingers before staring up at the demon which was busy coming out of the crushed wall. "_What did you say about me again_?" She growled towards the demon which held its hand up towards its head. It tumbled its way out of the wall and fell onto the ground with a loud bang. It looked up at her. "So what, one strong fatty moment, and you're all up in the skies about it?!" It pushed itself up from the ground as she placed her hands onto a massive rock. "Fatty, huh? So a heavy lady like me can't kick a puny ass like yours, huh" She mumbled as she gently lifted up the massive rock which was eight times her size. "I dislike that tone of yours," She said as she held the rock above her head. "That tone, _**which you so manly carry**_!" She shouted out as she leaned forward and threw the rock towards the demon. Both Allen and Lavi were amazed by her strength. The rock had an amazing speed and before they had the chance to blink the demon was knocked down under the rock. Lavi looked at Allen with a frightened look. "Remind me not to piss her off, will ya'?" Allen nodded as she placed her hand onto her hip. As the rock she had thrown began to crumble laughter could be heard once more. Allen and Lavi stood up from the ground and all of a sudden claws flew out towards her and grabbed her around the waist. This one was a really tricky one. She stared down towards Lavi and Allen who stared up at her. "Geena!" They both shouted. "Crap," she whispered as she tried to twist herself out of the demons grip. It seemed as if it hadn't received any damage from the rock. The demon dragged her towards itself, still laughing, as the rock crumbled away. Lavi held tighter onto her jacket. "We have to do something!" Allen shouted out as he was about to activate his innocence. "**No**!" They stared up at her with confused eyes. "Don't do–" the demon tightened its grip around her waist, causing her to lose her breath. She coughed. "_Don't do anything_," she said with a low voice as her breath disappeared. She fainted in the grip of the demon and sent a shock through Allen and Lavi. "Geena!" Allen shouted again as he activated his innocence. "She told us not do anything!" Lavi said out loud as he turned towards Allen. Allen glanced at him as he pointed his Demon weapon towards the demons arm, his weapon had taken the appearance of a gun again, and he was now questioning whether to attack or not. "I know that she said that, but we can't just, wait for her to… Do something!" Lavi glanced at the demon which was slowly pulling her towards itself. It was only a matter of time before the demon would kill her. They were lost.

Suddenly the sound of thunder appeared above their heads and black lightning quickly struck down from the ceiling and hit the demons arm. "_**Ouch**_!" The demon screamed as the let go of Geena. In the exact moment as it let go her breath came back and second before she hit the ground she managed to turn around and land on her feet, kneeling. "Nngh." She said with a painful snort as she sent her arm towards her side. The claws had the same spikes as the tentacle, which meant that they had the same poison in them. The ground beneath them shook again as if it was ready to fall apart. "What was that!?" Shouted Lavi as he grabbed his hammer threw her jacket over his shoulder and activated his innocence. "I have no idea," Allen said as both he and Lavi ran towards Geena who was still kneeling down towards the ground. "Are you okay?" She looked up at them. "What on earth are you doing? Stay away you idiots!" She growled towards them as she turned around. Allen stopped and so did Lavi. "Do you want to be killed or what!?" She stood up from the ground, breathing heavily and still holding onto her wound. "Then what about you, do you want to be killed?!" Lavi answered her. She shook her head as she removed her hand from her side. "**This** is why I _don't_ train people," She turned halfway around facing the demon which rolled around in pain trying to get the lightning off its arm. "_They're all morons_." She glanced at Lavi before crossing her fists, snapping her fingers. Black and purple light began flickering around them, and sparks flew around her. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head backwards. A strange feeling embraced Lavi and Allen. It was as if these lights around her were some sort of power. "Allen," Lavi whispered. "Is that power of hers, innocence?" Allen stared at the lights around her fists. They shone so bright. "I don't… Know." He whispered back. He didn't know much about his trainer, only that she was strict, strong and really scary. She also wore black clothes – Like a raven. Her file said nothing about innocence or anything special. She opened her eyes again as she all of a sudden turned all around towards the demon. "_**Líget**____of Hell, embrace your victim, and pay him no mercy_!" She pointed towards the demon and snapped her fingers again. A sharp, huge ray of lightning blasted out from her hands which she now held in weird positions. Allen and Lavi covered their eyes with their arms as the lightning hit right through the demon and pierced it towards the wall. The demon screamed out in pain. She held her hands in that position for a little while and she lowered her arms the demon fell to the ground again. It started to roll around in pain. Even though her arms were lowered the lightning kept on torturing it, shocking it every fourth second. Allen was sure that this was some sort of innocence, it had to be. "I'm not familiar with any religious words," she said as she crossed her arms. Lavi lowered his arms a bit as he deactivated his innocence. "Neither do I believe in a heaven, or a God." She began walking towards the demon which rolled around in pain. Both Allen and Lavi lowered their arms more. She scratched her head as the demon slowly stopped rolling around – It was as if it was slowly starting to die. The hall they were inside was echoing both the things she said and her footsteps. "Therefore" she spoke. "I dislike the living of demons. They tend to drag some religious knights with them, and those knights are most of the time blindfolded by their own belief." Allen and Lavi stared up at her, giving each other a little stare. Geena placed both of her hands in her pockets as she approached the demon. "These blindfolded knights bring forth destruction and suffering and they are nothing but empty words – Words as empty as the ones God is supposed to have spoken to us." The demon started begging for mercy. "_Please_… _Please spare me_!" Allen deactivated his innocence as she stopped in front of the demon, staring up at the broken ceiling above them. A late and bright orange sun shone through the holes and down on her. "Things like you aren't supposed to be on earth – You are long dead, and that's why you should be sent back." She glanced at the sun, it was so beautiful. "_**Shove me mercy**_!" The orange light that shone down on her reflected itself in her hair and shone of red. The atmosphere had completely changed, it had gotten calmer. Allen was amazed but still a little scared, seeing how drastically she could turn a situation. Lavi paid close attention to her words since there was something about them that provoked something in him, as if she had something to do with the order before. He just couldn't put his finger on it. She opened her mouth again. "There is no such thing such as _mercy_ in this world," She lowered her head down towards the demon as she lifted her foot and placed it on the demons head. It was crying even louder now. She stared coldly down at it. It had such an ugly face. "The world is cruel, cold and…" She stopped in the middle of her phrase as a breeze blew down on her. Lavi blinked as he put back his hammer into his holder, what was she going to do? She gave her leg a little push and stepped through the demons head so it got smashed. Slowly it started to decay and turn into ash. "…_Disgusting_." She said with an annoyed voice as she looked down on the remains of the demon before spitting on the ground. _She hated this world_.

Allen and Lavi walked up to her. The sun that came through the ceiling had been covered up by a floating cloud and there was something about her presence that had gotten really cold. Allen looked at Lavi before stretching out a hand towards her. What she had said back there had gotten into him and he was pretty sure that she had her reasons for saying such things. "Geena?" Allen said with a curious yet caring voice. She tilted her head backwards, staring up at the hole in the roof. "These demons," she said as she crossed her arms, causing Allen to stop his hand. Lavi looked at her waist and noticed the wound, which was bleeding. It had probably come from the grip the demon had around her. "Geena, you're hurt!" He pointed towards it as he showed it to Allen who lowered his hand. "You are hurt! We have to get you to some kind of doctor!" She sought. "These demons, always destroy things, but to gain what?" Allen blinked. "As Lavi said; we better get your wound checked…" She sought annoyed again as she pulled up her top and looked down on the wound on her waist. Allen turned away. "Why do you have to pull up everything!?" He grabbed Lavi and turned him around as well. She poked her wound. "It's just a flesh wound, it'll heal soon enough." She said quickly as she dragged the top back down over the wound. "Demons, they're such low lifers," she turned around and passed both of them as she headed for the door. "They long for something as simple as innocence," She opened the door with her foot as Allen let go of Lavi. "Innocence isn't that simple, Geena." She didn't even seem to listen to him. "They don't know what kind of treasures they could get a hold of, if they really tried." Lavi looked around as she stopped in the door. "What was this place anyways, Geena?" She sought as she shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever it was it's now in ruins," she turned around facing them. Lavi still held onto her jacket. "Would you mind giving my jacket back?" She reached out her hand. Lavi was about to toss it towards her as Allen placed a hand in front of him. "Only if you'd mind answering a question I have…" Lavi held onto it as she leaned onto her hip. They sure knew how to waste time. "Are you a host of innocence?" She stared at him with a confused face. "Me?" She pointed at herself. Both Lavi and Allen nodded. She bent her head down and started to cough. They thought that she had swallowed some dust while fighting when all of a sudden; "Ahahaha!" She laughed out loud. They stared surprised at her. "You think I'm a host for an innocence fragment just because I shot some lighting back there?" Allen nodded again. She smiled towards them as she toned down her laughter. Allen seemed to be serious about it. Lavi looked onto the ground as he sought with a mocking tone. "Well, I thought you were one considering the fact that you're stronger than a drunken sailor." She laughed again. "Just because I'm a girl I'm not allowed to be strong?" She crossed her arms shaking her head. "Tell me then, since you're a ginger, are you allowed to have a soul?" She held her hand in front of mouth as she smiled. Allen laughed a little. "_**Ha-ha**_, very funny…" She waved her hand at them. "Let's go already, I'm getting hungry." She smiled as they walked past her. As they passed her Lavi threw the jacket at her with a smile. "I'm not a ginger though." She turned quickly around and caught it as she sent a smile back at him. "What was this place again?" He asked as he placed his hands behind his head. "It's super huge and the middle of nowhere, it has to be used for something?" She smiled as she flicked a spark into the building and closed the door. She walked up behind Allen and Lavi. "It doesn't have a use anymore at least." Lavi looked at her who was scratching her head. "You know, considering what I saw inside there, both of you need training." She stared threatening up at both of them. "Both of us?" Lavi asked. She nodded. "Just because you're a bookman's apprentice Lavi, it doesn't mean that you're a genius when it comes to fighting." She turned her head towards Allen and all of a sudden she started to laugh out loud. "What is it now?" Allen said with a confused voice as Lavi looked down at them. "I just realized that," she laughed some more as she face palmed. "I just realized that you're shorter than me!" Lavi smiled as Geena petted Allen's head. "You're a midget." She smiled cutely towards him. "That's not funny you know!" Allen pouted. "I think so," Lavi added as Geena laughed. "Like a tiny, tiny _beansprout_!" Allen twitched his eye. "I'm still growing so don't call me that!" She nodded and all of a sudden the building behind them exploded causing rocks to fly past them. Both Allen and Lavi stopped and gazed at the flames which stood up towards the sky. "What did just happen!?" Allen shouted as Geena stopped and turned around. "Oh, it seems as if the building exploded…" They both turned around and stared at her. "_No kidding_…" They both said as she turned around and began walking again. "We have to do something?" Lavi said confused. "Nah," she said she put her hands into her pockets. "I was planning to tear down that place anyways." They both blinked. "Huh?" Lavi said as he walked up behind her. Allen stood behind and stared at the flames. "I own this building, or well, owned at least…" The forest cleared up not far away from them and a huge house could be seen. She nodded towards the huge house. "That's my Inn down there," she said as she turned around towards Allen causing Lavi to stop next to her. "And that building right there was a training room," Lavi stared down at the inn before looking back at her. "You sound like some real fancy millionaire," She shrugged as she stared at Allen. "I got some savings like everyone else," Allen turned around and walked up to them. "Besides, Komui still owns me some cash." She shrugged as she turned around and began walking down towards the Inn. "Come on," She said as she waved at them. "Dinner is up soon," They both smiled as the followed her down to the inn. As crazy as she could be, it still seemed as if she had a heart.


	5. Chapter 5: And so they called her Master

**And so they called her Master.**

They reached a little road which was covered with tiny rocks and they walked up to this huge door which was deep red. Lavi stopped and fell behind Allen and Geena who headed towards the door. There was something about that huge, red door which he knew he had seen somewhere before. Geena went up the tiny stairs that was leading up the door and placed a hand onto the handle. "Are you coming or not, carrot head?" She turned around and smiled at him before opening the door. Lavi started to walk again – He couldn't seem to remember where he had seen that door before. "I'm home!" She shouted as she busted the door open. She tore off her jacket and a smell of sweets and curry climbed out of the door and embraced Allen as she went inside. Lavi stared up as he went up to the door and he realized how tall the building really was. "It comes with five floors, including the basement." She threw the jacket on a chair which was standing next to a counter as she stretched her arms out. Geena turned around and stared at Lavi and Allen who was still standing in the door. "Come on in already before it's starting to rain." She turned around and walked up to a table where a stack of papers was standing. She stared down at them and mumbled to herself as she grabbed an envelope. They nodded to each other as they entered the Inn's hallway and closed the door behind them. She was already busy walking around, reading papers and scratching her head. She hadn't even bothered taking her shoes off. "Man," she whispered to herself as she grabbed a pen from a huge counter and chewed on it. "I can't do that then… Hm..." Both Allen and Lavi just stood there, unaware of what to do or say. They had entered an inn, a very quiet one as well. Lavi scratched the back of his head. The hallway had a red, huge carpet on the floor and it had a little floor above which was higher than the rest. The wallpapers had different patterns on them and there was paintings and art covering most the walls. Lavi glanced around it was quite the impressive interior for someone with just some savings. He felt as if she held something back from them and that made him doubt her. All of a sudden she stopped and stared into nowhere. They looked up at her. It was as if she was waiting for something to happen. The clock behind her struck five and rang three times. It was a very old watch, which made a loud ring every hour. "Oh fuck!" She shouted as she dropped the papers so that they flew everywhere. Allen and Lavi stared confused at her as she ran into a different room which was right next to the hall. They followed her and entered a huge place with a reception desk and couches. "Is something wrong?" Allen asked as they stopped in the doorway. Her shirt flew towards them and landed in the middle of Lavi's face. "What now?" Allen's face turned red as she threw her pants off as well. "For god's sake Geena, don't throw of your clothes like that!" Allen shouted as he turned around. Lavi took the shirt of his face as she bended over and picked up her phone which had fallen out of her pants. The sight, those legs – It was as if his heart stopped. "Sorry guys," she mumbled as she typed in a number. "You'll have to wait because I have some errands to run." Lavi stood there speechless. _Underwear_, womanly curves – She wasn't fat and weird at all. Allen turned his eyes towards him. "Lavi!" He growled. "That's rude of you," she said as she grabbed a pillow and threw it towards him. It slammed onto his face as she left the room.

"Ouch!" He shouted as it almost fell backwards. The pillow fell off and he rubbed his face. "What kind of pillow was that anyways?!" Allen slapped the back of his head. "That was rude of you couldn't you just have kept the shirt in your face?" Lavi scratched the back of his head. Allen looked around the room. "Where did she go by the way?" Lavi looked at the shirt which he was holding. "She had some errands to do so she went in that door over there." He pointed towards a door which had a tiny window on it. "The mistress will most likely be back in an hour or two." They turned their heads towards the reception desk. A tall, beautiful woman with long hair stood behind it. "_Strike_!" Lavi shouted out as he went over to the desk. He leaned onto it and smiled up on the receptionist. She was writing in a huge book and her handwriting was old style and cursive. She was writing with an ink pen and clearly didn't seem to be interested in the redhead on her counter. "Mr. Walker with friend I suppose?" She asked as she wrote down _Allen Walker_ in the book. Lavi looked down into the book. It contained several names and numbers which most likely were the numbers to the different rooms. "Please, get your face of my Mistress' counter." She put down the pen and looked up at Allen. Lavi bent up from the counter smiling at her. Allen blinked. This female seemed older than Geena, an older sister perhaps? "Excuse me, did you call her mistress?" The female nodded as she folded her hands in front of her legs. She didn't smile or blink and that made Allen a little concerned. "Yes, Geena is my mistress and I am nothing but a mere tool to her." A strange and concerned feeling went through both Allen and Lavi. It sounded like Geena had servants, in a different way than normal rich people would. What kind of trainer had Allen got this time? Maybe it was just like his last mentor, a female version of Marshall Cross? A sickening feeling went through him and he became scared. He turned away from Lavi and the receptionist and mumbled to himself. "It is time for dinner." She turned around and went out from the counter and up to Allen and Lavi. "Please, follow me and I'll take you to the dinner room." Allen turned around as soon as he heard dinner. He hadn't eaten since before the mission he had been before running into the Geena-situation. He placed a hand onto his stomach as it growled. The receptionist turned around and started to walk. Lavi and Allen went after her as Lavi bent closer towards Allen. "Hey," he whispered. "I wonder how rich Geena really is after all she has servants and stuff you know." Allen shrugged his shoulders. For all that they knew she could be really rich.

They entered this huge room which was filled with food, tables and chairs. There was different smells of food all over the place and Allen couldn't believe all the courses that he saw. Italian, Spanish, German, Japanese, American, Indian and French as well, this place had everything including dessert. "Damn!" Lavi shouted out as they walked up to a table which held plates and glasses. "Sadly," the female said as she turned towards them and held her hand towards the food tables. "This is the left overs." Allen and Lavi gaped. The tables were as good as full and untouched – How come that this was the leftovers? The receptionist put her hand back to her side. "Be sure to eat well," she said as Allen slowly and carefully picked up a plate. He held onto it as Lavi also picked up one. "We'll just have to throw the food away if it doesn't get eaten up" Allen started to put food on his plate, carefully creating a pile. "This is an inn right? That would mean a lot of people coming and going?" The receptionist looked at him with these eyes which were emotionless. "This inn is for special people, who rarely come." Lavi glanced up at her. There was something fishy about her, this inn and Geena. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "This food was prepared for you." She said quickly as she picked up a small notebook from her pocket. She started to scribble in it. "I never caught your friend's name." Lavi was about to introduce himself then he realized that she had already written down his name in the notebook. She closed it and put it back into her pocket. "Lavi, my name is Lavi." He said as he followed Allen down the table. Allen's pile of had already gotten high and the receptionist didn't seem to care much about it. As they got to the end of the table ruckus could be heard from the other side of the wall. She turned her head towards the ruckus and stared at the wall. "Trouble?" Lavi asked as both he and Allen walked down to a table and sat down. She followed them, placing herself next to the table. Allen started to eat and Lavi couldn't get that ruckus out of his mind. Loud shouting and sounds coming from things breaking, it sounded like trouble to him. "It is nothing to worry about." She replied after a little while. "It is nothing severe." Lavi looked up at her. She was staring towards the ruckus, but it seemed not to bother her at all. He blinked before looking down again. As Lavi picked up his fork a door burst open. "**For the love of god, I swear that you'll be the death of me someday!**" A vase flew out from the room and hit the wall so that it broke. Allen turned around trying to swallow a piece of meat that had almost got stuck. What on earth was going on?

Another vase flew out, as well a couple of chairs this time. Lavi was about to get up but the receptionist placed her hand onto his shoulder pushing him back down on the seat. "You moron, you think you can just go around and disobey me like that!?" It was clearly Geena's voice. "You're not my boss!" A male voice replied. It was unknown to both Allen and Lavi. A sudden grasp could be heard coming from the room, followed by a hit. "You goddamn kid!" Lavi looked at Allen and he looked back at him. They had no idea what was going on and as Allen turned his head around a blonde boy was thrown out of the room. "Master…" The receptionist sighed as she quickly rushed towards the boy who was heading towards the wall with a huge speed. "Ah!" Allen pointed. "Did you see her speed!?" Lavi nodded as he got up from his seat. The receptionist rushed towards him and grabbed his collar, stopping him from hitting the wall. Allen got up from his seat as well. "Let me down!" The blonde boy growled as he twirled around in her grip. The receptionist was tall and the boy didn't seem to very tall for his age. "Hey, look at that! It's another beansprout like you Allen." Lavi mocked as Allen turned around and hit him on the shoulder. "HEY!" The blonde shouted. "I can hear you, just in case you thought I was deaf of something!" Lavi scratched the back of his head. "**_Edward Elric_****!**" Her voice was back and it was even more pissed than before. She rushed out of the room and the boy who seemed to be named Edward twisted out of the receptionists grip. He ran away from Geena, past Allen and Lavi and was heading for the door. Geena ran after him and as she was about to pass Lavi and Allen she vanished in thin air. "Huh!?" Lavi looked around. "Where did she go!?" Allen started to look around as well and Edward turned his head back looking for her. It seemed as if he had got rid of her. He grinned as he turned his head around again. As he did he ran into something which knocked him over, causing him to fall. He landed on his back and he could clearly hear the sound of knuckles being snapped above him. She bent over him and stared down. "Don't even think you can do as you please when I'm in charge of you, stupid kid!" She grabbed his jacket and held him up towards her face. "You're not my boss!" He shouted back at her. "FOR NOW I AM." She answered loudly as she shook him. Lavi looked at Allen with this questioning look and Allen shrugged his shoulders. "She's his guardian at the moment." They both turned their heads and met the sight of the receptionist who had walked up to them again. "Guardian?" Lavi asked. She nodded as Geena continued to argue with Edward. "He is an _alchemist_, and so is Geena, but unlike him she's a very successful and skilled _state alchemist_. Therefore she has been sat up as a mentor and guardian for him because he is a special alchemist." Allen looked at her. "A state alchemist?" He hadn't heard of those before. "A **_State Alchemist_** is an alchemist employed by the State Military as part of an elite government mandated program." Lavi looked over at Geena who was still arguing with the blonde kid. "There is one thing I would like to correct though," She said as she blinked slowly. "And what's that?" Allen asked as Geena started to drag Edward out of the dining hall. "She is an ex-alchemist." Allen blinked and Lavi turned his head around again as they disappeared out into the hallway.

"She is an ex-alchemist." The receptionist said as she blinked again. Lavi crossed his arms. "My master is a very skilled alchemist, and she was highly respected within the military but after a certain incident she was disqualified as an alchemist." Lavi thought back to the battle they had been through before they had gotten to the inn. Could the powers that she had shown back there had come from alchemy? "Her powers didn't come from alchemy." Lavi blinked suddenly when she answered his thoughts. Did she just read his mind? "Why was she disqualified as an alchemist?" Allen asked. She looked at Allen with emotionless eyes. "She broke a very simple rule that comes with being the military and that was to obey the military at all costs." The receptionist sought. "Geena once received an order to clear a whole area populated by a certain race of people, but she refused because she didn't think that these people were evil or bad in any ways." Lavi leaned his head to the side. As a bookman he had heard rumors about these alchemists and how they used alchemists as human weapons and how they hunted down certain races. He and bookman had once encountered one of these human weapons, and that was one that must have had been disqualified or fallen in battle considering that he or she was half dead. "So, she disobeyed one order and got kicked out of the military? Isn't that a little harsh?" Lavi asked. She looked up at him. "My master sides with the weaker side, as long as they deserve it." Allen shook his head. "Wait, are you saying that she fought her own comrades?" The receptionist removed her eyes from Lavi and stared out towards the hallway. She dug her hand into her pocket and picked up a key and placed it on the table. "This is for your room. We apologize but there is only one room available at the moment." Allen looked confused down at the key and then back up at her. "I will have to leave you for now, please enjoy your meal." She bowed a little before heading towards the hallway as well. As she passed Lavi, Allen tried to reach after her arm. "Wait!" He didn't reach her and she seemed busy. Lavi followed her with his eyes. "Say, Allen, do you think Geena went against her own comrades?" Allen lowered his arm as he sat back down. His plate was almost clean. Lavi sat down as well. "I don't… Know." Allen looked at Lavi as he picked up the fork and took a bite of the food he had taken with him. "Maybe, I mean… The receptionist said so, didn't she? That Geena found the people that was being hunted innocent?" Lavi leaned onto his hand as he glanced at Allen. Something had gotten into him and he saw doubt in his eyes. It had already gotten late and the clock in the dining hall rang with a heavy dong. A quiet atmosphere placed itself between Allen and Lavi who both ate in silence. The things that the receptionist had said had made Allen questioning Geena. Who was she, what was she and who's side was on? He poked a cupcake with his fork. What kind of trainer had he received? The night grew above the inn and they would have to wait for morning to get their questions answered.


	6. Chapter 6: Early morning Part One

**Early morning **

The bed was so warm. Lavi turned around in his bed as he sought. He hadn't slept as well as he used to do back at the order and he was sure that it came from the high temperature in the room. It was early May but still the summer heath had begun to come. He could hear Allen's snoring across the room and that didn't exactly make him fall asleep again. He twisted around in the bed and as he turned around a ray of bright sunshine came in through the curtains which was trying to shut the sun out. He blinked sleepily as he sat up in the bed. He stretched his arms and thought back at the episode that took place before they had gotten to bed. _**"Geena once received an order to clear a whole area populated by a certain race of people, but she refused because she didn't think that these people were evil or bad in any ways." **_The receptionist's words were carved into his memory. _**"My master sides with the weaker side, as long as they deserve it."**_ The upcoming words hadn't made anything sound better. Lavi wasn't sure of what to think of her. In one way she sounded like a bookman at that matter, only that the bookmen only cared about the history and of course the winning side. He scratched his head. He imagined what things would be like if she decided to join the order and what would happen if she turned on them. He had already seen some of her powers and honestly they kind of scared him. Well, for now she wasn't even in the order and she probably wouldn't join them either because she wasn't a host or interested in the order.__Either way, Lavi wasn't sure of what to believe after what he had heard about Geena's change of sides in the previous battle she had participated in – It didn't really sound like her, but then again he didn't know her yet. He looked up at the clock which was right above Allen's bed. It was only five in the morning and it didn't sound like anyone else had gotten up. Not that the Inn had many others living there right now. He remembered the book from the reception and there was only a couple of names written in it, including Allen's name. He looked over at his sweater which was hanging over a chair down by the end of the bed. He sought. There was no use in sitting here so he could just as well get up. He slowly got up from the end and walked over to the chair, trying his best not to make any sounds. He didn't want to wake Allen up, not that he probably heard anything through his own snoring anyways. He threw on his pants and pulled the sweater over his head. He left the exorcist coat, scarf and headband on the chair. He felt like he didn't need it while he was just walking around at the inn. He also passed a mirror on the way to the door and he saw that there was one pointy piece of his hair that didn't want to lie down properly. He tried to force it down, but it just popped back up again. "Man," he sought before opening door and leaving the room.

The hallway was dead silent. The only sounds that could be heard were some chippering from the birds on the outside. The inn was close to a forest and therefore it was only naturally for the chippering to be heard. He looked down to the right, no one there. Then he looked left which was the direction of the stairs that led down to the first floor and the reception. He shrugged his shoulders as he decided to walk towards the stairs. As he was about to step towards the stairs sound of breaking glass could be heard behind him, further down the other way. He quickly turned his head around, he wasn't sure if he had actually heard the sound of breaking glass. There wasn't anyone else staying on this floor with them. He blinked as he turned halfway around. More breaking sounds could be heard and this time mumbling could also be heard. This didn't sound right at all. Lavi turned all the way around and started to walk towards the sounds. He checked every door which was in the hall and all of them were locked. The sound got louder and someone was clearly crying over something. At the end of the hallway there was a huge, black and numberless door which had this piece of metal attached to it. It was a name sign which said; **NO TRESPASSING**. He heard the voice of a female and he started to think of the receptionist who seemed a little off when they had talked to her last night. Maybe she had a breakdown over something? He lifted his hand up and was about to knock on the door when a loud bang could be heard towards the door. "_**To hell with this**_!" Someone shouted from the inside. Lavi stopped his hand and didn't move it any further. He couldn't recognize the voice in there, it wasn't the receptionists' and it didn't fit Geena's either. There was only one voice which probably meant that this person were on the phone. He blinked as he started to lower his hand. As he did he could hear some sobbing coming from behind the door, it wasn't a loud sobbing more like a choked type of sobbing. He wanted to knock on the door, but then again he wouldn't disturb the one inside. He decided to turn around and as he did another bang towards the door and this time it was louder. He walked back the way he had come and looked back at the door as he headed for the stairs. The door behind him faded away and the sobbing couldn't be heard anymore and as he walked down the stairs the sobbing faded away as well. He sought, and this bad and strange feeling started to grow inside him. Who had a breakdown behind the door?

As he reached the first floor he met the sight of the receptionist who stood there, writing in her book. He walked over to her desk and leaned onto it. "Please don't lean on my desk." He blinked by surprise as he looked up. She looked up as she continued to write in her book. Lavi leaned back up from the desk and put his hands into his pockets. He was amazed by the fact that she could look at him and still being able to write by hand. "What are you writing?" He asked as he tried to look over the desk and into the book. "It is nothing of your interest, Bookman Junior." She finished her sentence and closed the book gently. She looked up at him and he smiled a foolish smile towards her. "You know that I'm an apprentice of bookman?" She grabbed a folder and opened it. "I do my research on everyone that enters our inn." She replied as she looked over the folder, it held several papers and it looked like she had a lot of information. "You've recorded 48 wars up until now, am I right?" Something inside him twitched as she looked up at him. "And your eye patch does not come from an accident." That line provoked something in him. How did she know that? How had she found out? This was a scary one. She closed the folder and held it close to her stomach as she looked up at the clock. "What are you doing up now anyways, isn't it a little early for you?" He shrugged his shoulders. "The room was a little bit too hot for me, no big deal." She nodded gently. "I see; I'll get that problem fixed as soon as possible." He blinked. "Oh, I'll just leave the window open or something." She looked quickly down at him. "No. The window stays closed, since my master has yet to repair the lock on the window." He blinked again. "I'm used to visitors getting up early, so please do enjoy our library if that is of your interest and if you are hungry I can hear if the chef will make you something." She tilted her head and twitched an eye. Lavi smiled as he studied the twitch of hers. "Actually, I'd like to have a word with Geena – If she's not asleep that is…" The twitch suddenly disappeared and the receptionist stared coldly at him. "The master… You'd like to speak with her?" Lavi nodded as he scratched the back of his head. The receptionist gaped slightly as if it shocked her that someone would like to speak with her master. Lavi looked around trying to avoid an awkward moment as the receptionist closed her mouth. "I have to go, please excuse me." She bowed again before turning around, walking away from the desk. "Huh?" Lavi said as he turned his head as she left the room heading for the stairs that he had just gotten down from. She rushed up, almost soundless. He couldn't help it, but there seemed to be something strange about both her and her master. He turned his head back to the reception desk and realized that the library was right behind the desk. Well, why not, he thought to himself as he shrugged his shoulders, heading for the library.

As he entered a mountain of selves and books met his eyesight. He strolled by between the tall bookcases and gazed up at them. They even came with rolling letters which made it easier to grab the ones which was placed at the higher spots. He put his hands into his pockets as he smiled. He hadn't seen such a huge library for a while and he thought it was kind of impressive that an inn had one. The bookcases ended at a crossroad where some tables and chairs were located. On one of the tables a book and some files had been left open. Lavi looked around. It didn't seem like there was anyone around and therefore he strolled carefully over to the table. He stopped by the tables end and gazed down at the files. A picture of a strange shadow was lying on the table with a bunch of papers which weren't written in English. He picked up the picture and realized that there was another one behind it. It was a picture of a very young girl, most likely at the age of eight or nine. She was wearing a dress, as well a royal emblem as a necklace. It was black and white, and therefore he couldn't guess who it was. He turned the picture in hope for a name on the person, but he was out of luck. There was nothing written on the back of it. As he put down the picture he caught sight of a book which was entitled "Royal Records". It sounded like a book which contained the records of a royal family and therefore he gently lifted up the cover on the book. "_Containing the historic events as well births and deaths of different royal families up until –_" There was no date in the book and that made it even more interesting. He pulled out the chair from under the table and sat down and began to read. The first sentences introduced him to an English royal family which had travelled across seas and fought Norwegian Vikings which resulted in many deaths. He stopped reading and looked over at the files beneath the book. Could it be some kind of family research? Who knew, maybe it was the receptionist who longed for something else. He continued the reading and time started to pass by quickly. The clock turned six, then half past six and before he knew it he started to feel sleepy. He had already managed to get through half of the book but now he was struggling to stay awake. Considering that he had barely slept that night it was a wonder that he was still awake. He leaned his head onto his hand and as he did he felt his eyes turning heavier and heavier. He was in the middle of a sentence which spoke about a royal family who was supposed to have sacrificed one of their own to a demon to achieve royal status. He was curious about the families name and right before he read the name his head tilted forwards and Lavi fell asleep.

She stumbled out of the door and landed into her arms. "Master, what is going on!?" She grasped Geena as she coughed, covering her mouth. "You were hurt by the demon back there, weren't you?" Geena placed her other hand onto her shoulder and pushed herself away from her, standing on her own feet. She looked past her master and into the office which she just had stumbled out of. Geena walked past her, leaving blood marks on the carpet. "Minda, get away from there." Geena growled as she leaned towards the wall making her way for the stairs. Minda, the receptionist, stared into Geena's office. There was something, or someone in there which made her signals blurry. She moved her hand towards the door and closed it slowly. Inside that office she knew that her master was doing several experiments and it seemed like this one had gone very wrong. She turned her back towards the door and could hear something hit towards it as she walked after her master which was struggling getting down the stairs by her own. She walked up by her side and lift Geena's arm around her neck. "Let me help you, Master." Geena kept on holding in front of her mouth as she glanced at Minda. "I've told you to stop calling me that." She whispered behind her hand. "You are my master, and therefore I shall acknowledge you as one. Should I transport you to the library?" Geena nodded as they reached the first floor. This wasn't the first time her master had gone off doing weird stuff and coming out bleeding. Minda was convinced that she would kill herself continuing like this – But then again, this was what the master did for a living. Making sacrifices to help her friends. They went around the corner of the desk and between the bookshelves. As they approached the crossroad where the tables where standing Geena looked up and met the sight of a sleeping Lavi. "What is that rabbit doing here?" Geena growled quietly as she tried to push herself off Minda which resulted with her falling on the ground instead. She let out a painful snort as she coughed again. Minda quickly squatted down next to her master as she put her master's arm around her neck, helping her up. "He woke up and I told him to go to the library if he wished to." They walked up to the desk and Geena looked down on the files which were scattered around on the table. "He even fell asleep being nosy." She coughed again and Minda brought her away from him, putting her in a couch next to the tables. She let out a long sigh as she placed a hand onto her side, tightly grabbing it. The poison from the demon she had fought the day before had started to spread in her body and was slowly rotting away her blood. "He'll wake up and probably freak out…" Geena smiled as she stared down at her wound. Minda backed away from her Master as she took a deep breath focusing on her wound. Slowly her hand which she was holding over the wound got covered in black stars and as she lifted up her hand and smacked it into the air black goo followed with the toss, landing in front of Minda. She bit her lip, holding back a shriek coming from the pain. "You're hurting yourself this way, Master." Minda said as she bent down and collected the black goo into a glass she carried in her pocket. Geena looked over at Lavi who seemed to be in a deep sleep. She got up from the couch and stumbled over to him, looking down past his head. He had been reading about the royal family which contracted with a demon. She stared down at him as well. His face was at peace and it was calming to look at. "Master, please don't bother the guests." Minda said as she bent back up. Geena reached for a black marker and opened it. "Master!" Minda said louder, holding onto the glass. Geena smirked. Peaceful or not, he was still sneaking in her library and people's private research.


	7. Chapter 6: Early morningTraining starts

**_Previous in the fanfiction;_**

**_Lavi woke up early in the morning, covered in sweat due to the heath in the bedroom he and Allen was sharing at Geena's inn. He went out and discovered a staff door which hid away someones crying and anger. Not knowning who it was he went to the library and found a book about royal families in the area thinking that it was about Geena, he fell asleep after that as she entered the room heavily effected by the wound she gained in the battle some time ago. She healed herself and found herself a marker… Aiming for Lavi's face as a punishment for his curiosity. (…)_**

**_Early morning, the training starts! _**

Allen slowly turned around in his bed as he yawned. Outside his room he could hear various footsteps and sound people talking. His eyes were still closed and the room had gotten a nice temperature now. He stretched his arms as he opened his eyes and yawned. "Morning!" She said loudly as she smiled. Allen quickly opened his eyes and met the sight of Geena squatting down by his bed. She stood up from the floor and stared down at him. "What are you doing here!?" She smiled even wider as she bent down towards him. "Your training is starting today!" He blinked confused. Normally the trainer wouldn't approach him like this – Obviously she wasn't like the other trainers… She bent back up and pointed at him. "Get up, get some breakfast, take a shower and meet up with me so we can get down to business." She turned around and went out the door as Allen sat up in his bed, scratching his head. As she went around the corner a loud shriek could be heard from downstairs. Allen questioned what it was and after a little while he recognized it as Lavi's shriek. He jumped up from the bed and threw on his clothes before running out the door. He caught up with Geena who didn't seem to worry about Lavi's loud shriek. "Didn't you hear that?" Allen asked as he looked over at the approaching stairs. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's probably nothing major… So, do you want eggs for breakfast? I got a thing for eggs." He didn't understand her, she was so strange. She put her hands into her pockets as they walked down the stairs and as they approached the first floor they met the sight of a fully overstressed Lavi who was trying to rub something off his face. "Lavi, what happened?" Allen asked as Geena stopped in the stairs and leaned onto the railing. She held her laughter back as Lavi looked up at them. "This is what happened!" He pointed at his face which was decorated with a mustache, huge freckles and black circle around his eye. Allen blinked as he held back his laughter as well. "It's not funny ya'know!" Allen burst into laughter and Geena placed a hand in front of her mouth covering up her laughter. "What's so funny!? I can't get this shit off ya'know!" Geena also burst into laughter as she walked down to Allen. "It seems like you've finally started to grow some manhood!" She said as she poked his upper lip which had the mustache on it. He wiped her hand away. "Very entertaining, is this your doing?!" She shook her head as both she and Allen continued to laugh. "Hear sweetie, let me get that for you." She said as she licked her thumb and tried to rub the drawings off. "No way!" he backed away. "What? Come on, you want that thing off right?" She smiled as she tried to get it off again and Lavi kept on dodging her. Allen smiled and lowered his laughter as Minda appeared behind him. "Good morning, Mr. Walker." He turned around and met her face. "Good morning, Minda!" He smiled at her as Geena and Lavi continued their brawl. She lifted up her hands and clapped so that Lavi and Geena stopped. Geena took a step away from Lavi as she dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "The clock as now struck nine, Mistress. You're already behind schedule." Allen looked over at Geena who was shrugging her shoulders. "Looks like we'll have to skip breakfast then," she said as she looked up at Allen and smiled. "Are you ready for some good old training, Allen?" She smirked at him as she handed him the paper. He grabbed and read it; TRAINING SCHEDULE, it said with a bold font. This was it – _The training was about to begin_.

They walked behind her as they entered the library and went through between the tall bookcases. "Where are you taking us, I thought your training ground was ruined by the demon yesterday?" Lavi asked as he put his hands behind his head. He still had the drawings in his face and it didn't seem to come off. "You really think that was my only training ground?" She answered quickly as she turned left. They followed her eagerly as a door showed up in front of them. She walked up to it and grabbed the handle. "I haven't used this in while because the lack of… Students." She said as she opened the door. A cold breeze struck through and it smelled of soil and dust. She walked in through the door and left it open behind her. Allen looked at Lavi who looked back at him. They nodded at each other as they went after her in. For a little while it turned dark and the door behind them closed itself. An echo of Geena's voice could be heard through the room – "Three, two and one." Suddenly the lights came on and it was really sharp. Allen and Lavi closed their eyes and turned their heads away from the light. "So," she said as she jumped down from the ladder which was standing next to the light switch. "What do you think of my training ground?" Lavi opened his eyes and an amazing view. "Wow!" It was a really huge room which seemed to be underground as well on the first floor. It came with an area of some sort which had huge doors down with it. There were a lot of lights up in the roof and there were also many cupboards around on the flat ground they were standing. "Amazing!" Allen said as he walked up to the railing and looked down. There weren't any cracks in the floor or on the walls down in the area. She walked up to Allen and patted his shoulder. "I'd like to test your battle skills and innocence's strength, if you wouldn't mind." Allen blinked as he looked over at her. She was smiling with this excited smile and her eyes were shining like a little kid on Christmas. "I promise that I won't hurt you, too much." He blinked again as he forced forth a smile. Memories of his masters training popped up in his head and he started to doubt if having her as a trainer would be a good idea. Geena placed a hand onto the railing and climbed quickly over it. "Huh, wait, are you aware of what you are doing?!" Lavi shouted out as she turned her head around. "Well, duhu," she answered as she let go of the railing and jumped down. Both Allen and Lavi ran up to the railing and looked down at her. It was at least five meter down towards the ground. "You'll break a leg, or worse!" He shouted after her. As she approached the ground she quickly performed a twirl in the air and landed directly on her feet. Lavi realized that she wasn't wearing high heels but black and white sneakers. "She landed perfectly…" Lavi whispered. "Yeah…" Allen replied as she turned around and looked up at them. She placed her hand towards her ear and pushed the button to the communicating device which she had in her ear. It was wireless and contained a microphone as well a connection to the different speakers around the training area. "**Testing, testing… One, two and six**." They looked up at a speaker which was on the wall. The volume was too loud and made the sound bad so she adjusted it by clicking the device in her ear again. "There we go," she said as she placed her hands onto her hips. "Allen walker, if you would join me down here it would be great but I guess you have a better view from up there?" Allen nodded as she walked backwards into the center of the area. "First of all I will give some instructions based on this building and especially the fighting area which you will be practicing in." She lifted her arm and pointed it left, towards a huge door. It was black with white lines and a huge mechanical lock on it. "That door holds mechanical creatures which I and Minda have created together; they are either robots or cyborgs filled with different controls and moves which will affect you in some way. Of course those effects will depend on what they do to you." Allen nodded as Lavi crossed his arms. So she created artificial monsters? Geena then turned halfway around and pointed towards another huge black door, but this one didn't have white lines on it. It had a plate, which contained the text; "Non-artificial creatures." She said out loud as both Allen and Lavi looked down at it. "Behind this door I store various monster or creatures that I've captured during my…_Missions_." Lavi blinked out of amazement. She stored monsters? Would that mean that she also stored demons? She continued; "I won't use that door on you until **I **think you're ready, you can't ask Minda to open it either simply because it only opens on my command, understood?" Allen nodded again as Lavi tilted his head towards Allen. "Hey, Allen, did you hear that? She actually keeps samples of the monsters she fight." Allen tilted his head towards Lavi. "Mm, I heard so. I wonder what kind of monsters she has in there." Lavi shrugged his shoulders as she turned back around and lifted up her right arm instead of her left. Geena then held her arm out to the right door. This one was grey and had black lines on it. "That is where I keep my special training equipment room. In there you can find various weapons, machines and as well an infirmary where your wounds will be taken care of if you're hurt during training." She stared at the last door which was right in front of her, in other words the room which was under Lavi and Allen. "Got it?" She asked. If not Allen, at least Lavi would ask around for the doors purpose. He seemed like the curious type to her. She would have to explain that one as well. She sought. "Yeah," Lavi shouted. "What about the real student?" She asked again as she looked up at Allen. He nodded at her. "Very well then," She let her arm down as she stared back at the door in front of her. This one was completely black, with chains and an even bigger mechanical lock on it. "There is a door in front of me." She said and Lavi and Allen bended a little over the railing and tried to get a glimpse of it. They saw a shape of a mechanical lock. "That door contains the ultimate training device which you'll never get to use." She said. "Before you ramble about why you can't use it I'll say this first; If you open that door without me in here or without my permission you will die before you even blink." A shock went through both Allen and Lavi. What did she hide in there? Lavi thought to himself.

She looked up at them. "With that said, are you ready to show me your moves, Mr. Walker?" Allen took a step away from the railing. "If you are, please do proceed down those stairs over there." She pushed the device in her ear again and a stair started to show up. Still fascinated by her surprises Lavi smiled to himself as Allen walked over to the stairs. Geena also walked towards it. "I'll be up there with Lavi so I can get a full perspective of your fighting, but be aware; I will meddle in whenever I see you struggling." She said as they passed each other in the stairs and Allen nodded as he continued down to the area. "Please, enter the middle of the area." She said pushing the device again, making the stairs disappear. She walked over to Lavi as Allen proceeded towards the middle. She placed herself next to Lavi, with her arms crossed as Allen reached the middle. Lavi leaned onto the railing as Allen turned towards the left door which contained the robots and cyborgs which were supposed to be look alike of different demons. Lavi looked up at her as she held up her hand towards the device again. "Are you ready, Allen walker?" He clenched his hand. It was like a test; a test to show how good or bad he was. It was as if this battle would have an outcome on the future training she was going to give him. He had to give his best – That way she would be impressed and maybe not train him as hard as she had already planned to. He sought. "I'm ready." She smirked as she pushed the device three times. A loud click could be heard and the mechanical lock started to spin around, changing direction. "You control everything by pushing your ear?" Lavi asked still looking up at her. She looked down. "Even a kid would understand that I do have a device in there." She turned her head around and showed him the tiny black device which was sitting in her ear. "It controls everything in this room." The door clicked again as it started to open. She turned her head around. This would be really amusing. Lavi turned his eyes back down towards Allen who stared into the dark room. Someone or something started to walk out of the room. "Innocence, activate!" He said as the arm started to change shape. A blurry figure came out of the darkness and as it went outside Lavi leaned up from the railing. Allen gasped. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a shock. Lavi looked over at Geena who was smiling down at them. "What are yo–" She snapped her fingers, interrupting Lavi. "The training – **_Has begun_**!" Allen couldn't believe who is training opponent were, he had never thought that it would be –

_To be continued_.


	8. Chapter 7: Bringing in the opponent

_**Bringing in the opponent, I'm going to die!?**_

A blurry figure came out of the darkness and as it went outside Lavi leaned up from the railing. Allen gasped. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a shock. Lavi looked over at Geena who was smiling down at them. "What are yo–" She snapped her fingers, interrupting Lavi. "The training – _**Has begun**_!" Allen couldn't believe who is training opponent were, he had never thought that it would be – "Minda!" Allen shouted as she walked out of the dark room. He looked up at Geena who seemed to be smiling out of amusement. "Isn't she supposed to be your receptionist and friend?!" Maybe Geena was two faced just like the suspicion had been in the beginning? Minda stretched out her arms and they started to change shape as well. The left one turned into a sword styled hand and the other one an electrified hand. She slowly walked up towards him. "Hey, Geena, answer me; why is Minda on the battle field!?" He turned his head around as Minda gradually started to run towards him. Quickly she rushed towards him and threw herself at him smashing the sword down towards his arm – Allen quickly responded by blocking her attack with his arm. "M…Minda?" He stuttered out as she stared down at him. "Mr. Walker, the training has begun; please get your head in battle mode." She bent her knees slightly before jumping away from him. He lowered his arm as she activated the electricity in her arm. Sparks started to fly around her arm as well tiny rays lightning. Allen swallowed as he stared at her. Minda was her co-trainer then? They were partners? He blinked for a little while. He had to calm down and forget these questions now, they could be asked later. Right now he had to focus on defeating Minda in way that he wouldn't hurt her. He opened his eyes again and fear crawled into him. She was gone. She wasn't in front of him anymore. Allen turned around looking for her but she wasn't to be found anywhere. "Oh, seems like you lost track of her already…" Geena said laughing a little. Allen felt the stress pumping inside him. Suddenly a crack could be heard behind him and that made him turn around. There was nothing there – A cold shiver crawled up his back and he felt the presence as well heat coming from something. "Boom," Minda said as she gently poked his back. It hurt and stung like a thousand bees was attacking him and he got thrown away from her, landing onto the ground with a good scratch. He stopped the rolling by clinging onto the floor with his arm. "_Nngh,_" he slightly let out with a painful snort as he looked back up at her. She stood there looking down at him and Lavi clung onto the railing. "Oh, by the way; she'll come at you as if she wants to kill you, just so you are warned." Lavi turned around staring at Geena. "Why didn't you say so before, he could've been killed?" He shouted as she turned her head around and looked back at him. "I thought he was used to being hunted at out there? Just because it's a familiar face it doesn't have to mean that it doesn't want to kill you." Her eyes were serious, so deadly serious that it sounded as if she spoke of something she had felt herself. Just what had she been through already? Allen got up from the ground. "Come at me as if you want to kill me, Allen Walker." Minda said holding her arm up towards him. "I am now your friend gone evil." Allen didn't like this at all, but it seemed as if he had no choice.

Allen quickly ran towards Minda and threw his arm at her with a grasp. As he grasped his hand tight he was sure that he had caught her but as he opened it she was gone. A slight breeze appeared in his neck as he turned around he receive a kick in the side – Which he managed to block somewhat by pushing is elbow down towards his side. He was pushed backwards on the ground, clinging onto his feet. She really was going at him with the intention of killing. Suddenly she appeared again and Allen had barely had the chance to blink before she landed a new hit on him. This time she hit him on the shoulder with her fist – And of course that was the arm that held electricity. Before he even had the chance of moving away she blasted off a shock wave which went straight into his shoulder. "Two tendons have been ripped off." She said as she jumped away. Allen looked down at his shoulder. He didn't feel anything? He took a step away and rolled his shoulder back – _**Crack**_. Now he felt it. He kneeled down towards the ground and bit his lip. It stung like hell and his whole shoulder was filled with this tinkering burn which bit by bit made his shoulder and upper arm numb. He looked up at Minda who was staring back at him. "Can you stand, Mr. Walker?" She asked. _Damn it_. He couldn't give up here, besides it was only one shoulder. Wasn't it? He pushed himself up from the ground and swallowed away some spit before smiling at her. "At least I can stand." She didn't smile back as Allen kicked his feet of the ground and jumped towards her. This time he would have to land a hit on her – That was the only way he could impress Geena. He needed this training, and even if he didn't this was an opportunity he couldn't let go to waste. Lightning struck by him as he perfectly landed a hit towards her sword. A loud cling could be heard all across the field. They stared into each other's eyes as Minda pushed him away with might. Flying into the air Allen twisted around and fell down to the ground on his feet. He looked back up quickly and before he even managed to move a finger she was there in front of him – Holding her electric hand up towards him again. "Too slow again, Allen Walker." Another shock flew through his body and tore off some muscles in his side. He felt them ripping apart, but this was his opportunity. He threw his hand into her side and clenched her down towards the ground. The electricity stopped and she stared up at him as he panted heavily. "I can…Also bite…" He smiled down at her. She didn't even blink. What kind of machine was she really?

They threw themselves against each other and sparks flew by every time Minda landed a hit on Allen's arm. Geena carefully studied Allen's placements, movements and amount of power he put into every attack or defense. _Wrong_. _Wrong_. Too little and too much, he didn't divide the power correctly out to his arms, torso and legs. It was a miracle that Minda hadn't slaughtered him yet. It would seem as if he had one hell of an inner motivation. "While some run on energy, Allen seems to be running on his thoughts and feelings?" She muttered to herself as she placed her hand under her chin. Lavi looked at her. She was in deep thought and looking at the battle this probably would take a while to get over with. He was wondering how she had ended up being Allen's tutor and if she was trying to accomplish something by doing it. She bent over completely as she leaned down onto the railing. She put her head onto her arm and sought. "This will take some time…" She said out loud, quickly gazing over at Lavi. "Say, Geena," She sought again as Lavi scratched his head. "Why are you his tutor?" She stared up at him. "Why are you wearing an eye patch?" She asked back. Sparks continued to fly around Allen and Minda while a silence appeared between Lavi and Geena. None of them answered and Lavi guessed that she wouldn't answer him until he answered her. She turned her head away and looked down at them. She was still annoyed over Allen's movements. Lavi backed away from the railing and walked over to the wall behind Geena and sat down on the floor leaning towards the wall. "It's not an injury." She looked up as she turned around looking down at him. "Then what is it?" He shrugged his shoulders as he once again replied; "It's not an injury at least." She backed away from the railing and put her hands into her pockets and stared down at the floor. "Komui owns me money." Lavi looked up at her. "Why does he own you money?" He expected a short answer like he had given her before or not an answer at all. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and in her hand she held a tiny book, she walked over and sat down next to Lavi. She opened the book and showed it to him. It was a list of various things such as food and drinks, along with this several recites could be seen sticking out between the pages. "This all belongs to one of your generals, Marian Cross. He hasn't paid me back yet and I'm getting tired of waiting." Lavi scratched his head as she closed the book and put it back into her pocket. She stretched her arms up above her head and as she did Lavi had a flashback from earlier that morning. He recalled sounds like the ones she made when she stretched. Painful snorts as if someone was doing something. She looked over at him as she placed her hands by her sides. "How is…Your injury?" He asked, not really sure of why he did so. She seemed perfectly fine now as if she had never been in the battle, while back there she was getting weaker. "What injury?" He lifted up his hand and poked her side. She tilted her head. "You were hurt from the demon that we ran into last night?" She blinked. She hadn't been that hurt. Okay, maybe she had gotten a little poison in her body and yes it had started to spread out through her veins – But she had dealt with that now. "I'm fine," she said as a loud cling could be heard along with a loud gasp. Quickly they turned their heads and ran over to railing looking down at Minda and Allen. Minda was holding her sharp sword only millimeters away from Allen's forehead and he was breathing heavily. "Allen!" Lavi shouted as Geena clicked on the device in her ear. "Are you okay, Allen?" He swallowed slowly as he nodded. "I stopped the attack so I wouldn't hurt him, Mistress." Minda answered out loud as she slowly backed away from Allen deactivating all of her weapons, turning back into the normal human shape she had. She then stretched out her hand towards Allen as he deactivated his innocence. Geena clicked the device again and the stairs returned from the wall. "Get him up here and bring him to the infirmary, Minda. I want to take a look at his body." Allen grasped Minda's hand tightly as he pulled himself up from the ground. He couldn't find his balance right away and stumbled a little. "Please come with me, Allen." She said as she let go of his hand, bowed a little a walked towards the stairs. Allen blinked as he followed her slowly. His side didn't hurt as much as it had done, but it had gone numb just like his shoulder. Geena turned around too and so did Lavi. "Interesting boy," she whispered as they both began to walk.


	9. Chapter 8: Suspicion

**Suspicion**

As she opened the door to the infirmary sharp lights turned themselves on. She entered and held the door up behind her. Lavi walked in followed by Minda who was now carrying Allen on her shoulder. He was panting heavily again and his pupils had gotten wider. Geena rushed over to the cupboard and pulled out a pair of white gloves and put them on her hands. Lavi held the door open as Minda carried Allen over to a table which was standing in the middle of the room. She placed him on the table and slowly laid him down. "I will have to remove your shirt and vest, Mr. Walker." Minda said as she placed her hands by her sides. Allen turned his head to the side. He heard nothing but mumbling and the only thing he saw was some blurry figures. He had no idea what was going on, the last thing he could remember was that they were walking towards the infirmary and that he collapsed in the stairs. Did he hit his head as he fell down? He wasn't sure at all. Slowly he started to close his eyes. _So tired,_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes completely. "Please excuse me, Mr. Walker." Minda quickly started to unbutton his shirt as Lavi let go of the door so that it closed itself. "What the heck is going on with Allen?" Lavi asked as Geena turned around. She was holding a bottle and a needle. There was some blue fluid inside the bottle and she now stuck the needle through the top of it. "There is something wrong with him." Lavi shook his head. "You don't say!?" Geena completely drained the bottle and turned around looking at Allen. She wasn't sure of what had happened in the field, but clearly it seemed as if there was something she hadn't calculated. Minda's powers were harming, but they couldn't kill anyone – Not if Geena hadn't told her to. Lavi walked up Allen. A shock ran through him as he looked down on his chest and side. Minda stopped taking his shirt of and dropped everything she was holding. "What…Is that?" Lavi asked. Allen's side, chest and left shoulder had gotten a strange reddish pattern which seemed to go deep into his skin. It was swollen and also seemed to be digging itself into him. Minda backed away from it. She had seen this once before. It came from a certain poison, a poison that only certain demons carried – Demons that were artificially created. How had this gotten into Allen and his body? She had to think through everything that had happened the last hours. The mistress had left for the Black Order, returned through her portal with one more person than suspected, they had entered the woods and encountered a demon which… Minda's thoughts stopped as glass broke. She quickly turned around and met the sight of her mistress leaning onto the cupboard preventing herself from collapsing and drop the shot filled with the fluid. "Mistress," Minda said out loud as she rushed over to her placing her hands onto her shoulders. The demon they had encountered had managed to poison her master, the demon which her master had been chasing for weeks, and the demon which was… "Made," Minda whispered as she looked into her masters eyes. Lavi turned his head around. "Damn it, has she gotten it too!?" He wasn't sure of what was going on but this seemed fishy to him. Why hadn't he got it? Why had only Geena and Allen got it? Slowly Geena started to slide down towards the floor. "Minda…Get Allen out of here… Take him to his room and…" Geena pushed the needle towards Minda's chest. She looked down at it. "Inject it. I got it, Mistress." She gently removed the needle from Geena's hand and walked over to Allen and lifted him up with the free arm. Minda threw him over his shoulder and headed for the door. "Wait! Where are you taking him?" Lavi shouted as she opened the door. "I'm taking him to his room. It will be more comfortable for him. I'll treat him there, so please don't worry Bookman Junior." She glanced back at him. "You can come with, if you want to or you can go to the dining room – Lunch is to be served soon." Lavi turned around and glanced down at Geena who was panting heavily too. "What about your mistress?" He asked as he looked up towards the door which just closed itself. The clock on the wall was ticking and just struck eleven. Lavi gazed down at Geena. What was wrong with them?

Minda opened the door to Allen's room and walked over to his bed and laid him down. She then sat down on her knees and held up the shot in front of her. She hit it gentle with her fingers three times before she placed the edge of the needle down towards his neck. Quickly she stuck the needle quickly into his neck and slowly injected the blue fluid. The blue fluid was a mixture of salt and baptized water from the nearby church. Unlike normal holy water this had been used for baptizing babies, which meant that it held a little piece of innocence. Minda disliked using this kind of equipment since her Mistress had installed her with the logical part which meant that she didn't believe in anything but science. God or any other religion had no effect on Minda, or her Mistress for all that mattered. They had seen sides of religion which had taken away their respect, but the baptized water was the only thing that worked on the artificial demons. The artificial demons were demons made by a copycat which pretended to be a lord of the dead. He or she, since the identity of this person was unknown, would kill certain people and use them for experiments and create humanlike things with godlike powers. Despite their powers and human likeness they weren't human at all when it came to appearance. They smelled, sounded and looked like something that was brought back from hell. Her Mistress had concluded that this copycat were an alchemist, due to their failed body reconstruction. She found it strange that something as easy as salt and baptized water could heal the poison coming from the artificial demons, but yet it eased her thoughts. As the shot got empty she removed it from his neck and quickly disposed of it by crushing it with her hand and pouring the broken pieces into her pocket. The poison wasn't contagious by touching each other, or at least so they thought. But one could never be too certain. Since her hands were made of metal the poison didn't stick on her that was one of the advantages of being a machine. She sat down on her legs paying attention to the wounds as they slowly began to fade. Allen's body twitched and Minda nodded slowly. She hadn't completely numbed out his body and that was a good sign. She wasn't expecting a dull fight like that one. Allen Walker was a strong boy he just had to practice his movements and also improve his strategies. The wounds vanished completely and didn't leave any scars and somehow Minda knew that this would ease her Mistress so that she would sigh with a smile of relief when she saw it herself. Her thoughts stopped again and she felt her head drastically tilt forward down towards her chest. Her energy went away for a couple of seconds and now she couldn't move her head back up. Her mistress was getting weaker and that concerned her. She had to get to her, help her out as well but Minda couldn't move any of her limbs. She moved her eyes slowly around. Allen coughed slightly as his breathing returned to normal. Was her mistress giving up, after all this time?

Lavi squatted down in front of Geena and placed a hand onto her shoulder. She tilted her head backwards towards the cupboard and looked at him. "What…Are you still doing here?" She whispered. Lavi lifted his hand up and took it away from her. He thought that she had fainted too, but it seemed as if she was still very clear. Her breathing was heavy, but not as heavy as Allen's had been. "Someone has to watch over you while Minda is away, right?" Geena stared at him with this confused look. "I…Don't need…" Before she finished the sentence she cough really hard and threw herself to her right holding her hand up in front of her mouth. It seemed as if she hadn't got rid of the virus, or poison, the she had tried to remove earlier this morning. But she couldn't figure out how it had affected Allen. Lavi quickly sent his hands towards her shoulders and held onto her so that she wouldn't fall over. She continued to cough. Suddenly her heart pounded really slowly and she stopped coughing. Was she the one who that infected Allen? In that case was Lavi in danger too? "Are you hanging in there?" He asked as fastened his grip around her. Her body was so warm, did she have a fever? She bent back up and leaned back towards the cupboard. Lavi sat down next to her. "I'm fine." She answered quietly with a strict voice. She had to heal herself again, but she was still weak after the healing from earlier that morning. "Say," Lavi leaned his head towards the cupboard as well. "Can I ask you a question?" Geena turned her head towards him and looked at him. If she sat still she would be able to regenerate the most of her damaged vitals. Minda was probably thinking through everything at the moment, and therefore she didn't want to use her energy on doing the same. There was one thing that concerned her and that was if she too were to faint. If she did, Minda would faint as well and that could result in… Bad outcomes, therefore as long as Lavi stayed with her she would at least have someone to rely on. Not that she did rely on him, but this time she just had to – For once. "Go ahead." She answered as she blinked slowly. There was a lot he wanted to ask her about, since he barely knew anything about her. "What is your goal with training Allen? You seem like someone that has enough money." She looked at him. "If…You like have a goal then, I could be wrong, eh." He chuckled as he scratched his head. He was so calm even if she was right next to him, probably looking half dead. She tilted her head away from him and sought. "You want the truth, ey?" He stopped scratching his head and looked at her, blinking out of surprise. She felt how the wound had stopped spreading. She could form decent sentences now without taking breaths, struggling to say anything. The healing had started. "I want revenge for someone, someone that was very dear to me. He was killed by an evil person, right in front of me." Her eyes turned sad and Lavi felt a sting inside him. "This man has nothing to do with any of you, but it's who came afterwards that is connected to you. I would guess…That you know him." A tiny cough came in her sentence and she scratched her neck. "The millennium earl came by." Lavi said as he sought. She nodded slowly. Her wound started to retreat as she continued. "He did and he offered me a deal… Of course, as drowned in sadness as I was I accepted his offer." Lavi wrinkled his eyebrows. She was the same as Allen, who also had called out for his loved one when he was younger. He had escaped thanks to his innocence, but… How had she escaped? Was it because of the magic, or something else? "I called out for my friend with such a painful cry that I almost cracked my voice. He returned and man, he was pissed at me…_Why the heck did you do this Geena_, he shouted at me and I didn't understand what I had done wrong. I thought that…He was happy that he had returned." She stopped a little and Lavi thought that she was about to cry. He too had seen people di in front of him, but as a bookman he wasn't supposed to involve himself in things like that. People were a part of history and he wasn't supposed to get close to pieces of history. "What happened after that?" He asked. She sought again. Normally the called out souls would receive the order of killing the one who called out for them and wear their bodies as a vessel. "I…I made a deal with the earl." Another shock went through Lavi. She made a deal with the earl? What was this? Was she a Noah? He stared down at her. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not his alley…I said that as long as he let my friend live and I gave him a vessel, I would give my own life in return…" That didn't make sense to Lavi, but it seemed as if she wanted to save her friend by giving him either a lookalike vessel or his own body back. "He didn't need me at that moment, but he still let my friend live…He was the demon from yesterday, the one I killed and communicated with." Lavi gasped. In the end, she killed her own friend. That had to be punishment enough or what she had done, he thought to himself. The wound on her chest disappeared, but she was still numb. "It's unbelievable isn't it? That Allen's trainer has made a deal with your enemy…" She bent away from the cupboard. She was healthy again? Lavi sought as he placed his hand onto her head and patted her. She looked at him. "Ya'know," he smiled at her. "You're not stupid, I'm not stupid and I'm sure that a newly added comrade like yourself wouldn't let the side that deserves it lose or get destroyed by evil people, am I right?" He laughed a little as he smiled at her. He…Called her a comrade? A warm feeling showed up inside her, after all this time was she finally–

He opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. "Ouch…My head," Allen rubbed his head as he turned around, facing Minda who was still sitting with her head tilted forwards. "uh, Minda?" Allen turned completely around and sat on the edge of the bed, putting his hands onto her shoulders bending her back up in a normal sitting position. "Hey, are you alright?" She didn't answer him, but her eyes were open. "Hey Minda," Allen said out loud as he shook her a little. Her hair flattened itself out over her back as her head tilted backwards. "M…Minda…" He whispered. Had the thing that had happened to him also happened to her? He heard footsteps coming towards his room and slowly the door opened itself and through came Lavi. "Where's Geena?" Allen asked as Lavi looked down at him. He was still disturbed by the things he had been told. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell Allen about it or not. He sought as Allen got up from the bed still holding a hand onto Minda's shoulder. "Don't tell me that it got to Geena too?" Lavi crossed his arms as he went over to his own bed and sat down. "It got to her too." Allen gasped. Had it killed Geena too, in the end? "But sh–" Before Lavi had the time to finish his sentence Geena rushed into the room and sat down with Minda. Allen blinked out of shock as he sat back down on his bed. "Minda?" Geena said as she turned her around towards her tilting her head back up. "Why are you sleeping? I didn't turn you off, did I?" She sent her hand towards her lower back and pushed a button which was placed there. Something inside her twitched and she felt her energy gradually returning to her limbs. Both Allen and Lavi blinked out of fascination. The clock was barely a quarter to twelve and they had already almost been witnessing two or three deaths. Allen let out a relived sigh as Minda rolled her shoulders and looked up at Geena. She smiled at Minda as she gave her a little hug. "Welcome back, Minda." There was something about her Mistress's touch and embrace that speeded up the energy in her. Made it return faster. Geena let go of her as she got up from the floor, lending Minda a hand. She brushed her skirt and arms as she turned around towards Allen and Lavi, bowing slightly at them. "Please accept this apologizes, I didn't mean to fall asleep on while watching you, Allen walker." Allen chuckled a little while giving her a smile. "It's okay Minda everyone falls asleep every now and then." Minda looked at him with this No-not-everyone-needs-sleep-moron-look before turning a little against Lavi, bowing to him as well. "I'm truly sorry that I left you behind with my Mistress back there, I hope she wasn't of any trouble." Lavi shook his head and looked up at Geena who was busy texting on some sort of device. It was a tablet. She seemed completely fine now. Minda nodded as she looked up towards the window. "How about lunch, I think everyone need something now after all this." She looked down at both Allen and Lavi and they nodded giving her a smile. "I'll get to it then," She said as she turned around. Geena walked after her out and followed her down the hallway, still texting on that tablet of hers. Lavi watched her as she turned around the corner. "Is she alright?" Allen asked as he looked at Lavi. He nodded. _Promise me not to tell anyone_, was the last thing she had said to him before they had left the infirmary to find Allen and Minda. It seemed important to her that he didn't tell anyone, and maybe that was because of the demon and earl, but he didn't like the thought of keeping information like this to himself. What if she really was siding with the earl? "You're quiet Lavi, did…Something happen back there?" Lavi turned his head towards Allen and blinked. "Eh, no…Not really…She just, kinda healed herself?" He said with a questioning tone. "She appears to be like Yuu and You. She can heal herself or well recover on her own." Allen blinked as well as the smell of food crawled up and into their room. "I'm a little suspicios of her," Lavi said as he got up from the bed. "There's something about her that just doesn't seem…" Allen got up as well, while Lavi tried to find a fitting word. "Human?" Allen asked with a smile. He knew what it felt like, to be recognized as non-human. "She's human, in her own way… Just, take your time and trust her. She saved my life, didn't she?" Allen said with a relived tone as he passed Lavi and went out the door. He was really hungry and he could feel the hunger chew on his stomach. Lavi shrugged his shoulders as he went out after him and closed the door behind him. _He didn't trust her_.


	10. Chapter 9: Mission at the Neighbor

_In the previous chapter Allen and Geena were victims of an outbreak coming from an Artificial demons poison, during this Minda turned herself off due to the lack of energy coming from her Mistress. Lavi accompanied Geena and learned new things about her such as that she had encountered the earl in her younger days and made a deal with him. This made Lavi doubt and question her actions even more than normal but everything is now back to the normal at the inn and an incoming call just reached the early afternoons of the inn. It has now been one and a half week since this incident and things is just about to get even more interesting when the phone is answered by no one else than–_

"Yep, this is Geena and Shibikuzai, state your need?" She took a sip from her coffee as there was some ruckus on the other side of the telephone. "Oooh, Geena? Long time no see!" That annoying voice with its annoying happy and teasing tone which she disliked so very much, it belonged to no one else than Komui himself. She held the phone away from her ear. She didn't want to talk to him, not this early in the afternoon. "_Huh? Geenaaaa, are you there? Helloooooo?_" She took another sip of her coffee as Minda looked up at her from the reception desk. "Do you want me to answer it for you?" Geena looked over Minda and shook her head. "_Oooh! So the weather there is nice… Hmm… Yes… Yes…_" Geena sought as Allen entered the room. There was now a second voice in the phone that sounded like Reever. "_Hey! Supervisor, now you're just trying to avoid work again!_" Allen blinked. "I think it's for you," Geena said as she dropped the phone causing Allen to run over to it. He caught it as she walked over to a couch that was standing in the reception hall. Geena surely didn't seem to like Komui, well he could be annoying but then again… That was Komui. He held up the phone towards his ear. "Hello, Komui? It's Allen." On the other side he could hear someone receiving a hit in the head. It became silent on the other side for a little while. Allen looked over at Geena who just shrugged her shoulders. "_Allen_?" A female voice answered, it was a voice Allen recognized right away. "Lenalee!" He said out loud with joy. "_Ah, I'm sorry about my brother, he was avoiding work again…How are things at your end?_" Allen smiled to himself and decided not to tell her about the incident that had taken place a little while ago. He didn't want to worry her. "Everything is going fine! I've started my training, and Geena seems to enjoy training me as well." He laughed as Geena choked on her coffee. "I never said such thing!" She coughed as Lavi entered the room. He was chewing on an apple. "Huh, you're on the phone with the order or something?" Allen turned around and nodded. "_Is Lavi there too_?" Lenalee asked. "Yeah, he kind of stalked me here…" Lavi walked over to Allen and grabbed the phone from him. "Lenalee? If the old panda asks, just tell him that I'm on a mission or something." Allen pushed Lavi away and grabbed the phone back. As he held the phone back towards his ear he could hear her laugh on the other side. She had such a cute laughter. "_Tell Lavi that Bookman is busy with his own mission, he hasn't asked for his whereabouts." _Allen rolled his eyes at Lavi. "_But speaking of a mission, there is a mission here which we find suitable for you." _Allen looked over at Geena as Lavi walked over to the couch and sat down in it causing Geena to move away from it. "A mission you say?" Both Geena and Lavi looked up at Allen. "_Mm, there is a mission in Sweden and since you're nearby we thought that you and Lavi could check it out. We sent over some papers, but we're not sure if they've reached you yet."_ Minda held up an envelope towards Allen. "No worries, they've arrived." Allen said with a happy tone as he took the envelope from Minda. Thank you, he mimed with his lips as she bowed a little. "_Please look into it, and be careful both of you. I have to go now, my brother needs some focus. Take care_!" Before Allen even had the time to reply she hung up on him. Kind of sad, he thought to himself, that she didn't have the time to wait for a good-bye back. He put the phone down and turned around towards Lavi and Geena which was standing far away from the couch. Had something happened between them? He shook his head slightly as he opened the envelope. "What does it say?" Lavi asked as Allen pulled out some papers with descriptions. He quickly read through it as Geena put down her coffee cup on a tiny table. She crossed her arms as Allen tilted his head. "Over the past seven months there have been sightings of a huge…Deer, which attacks people, mostly young boys as well kidnaps even younger boys?" Allen looked confused up from the file and Lavi looked confused back up at him. "…A deer?" He asked as Allen nodded. "This deer is special in the way that it kidnaps young boys, kills young men and also is five meters tall." They both turned their heads towards Geena who was clicking on her tablet device. "…How do you know?" Allen blinked. This was information to the order, how could she know the height of it? "Does your file say something of what this deer is protecting or what kind of people it kills?" Allen looked down at the papers and reread it. "Boys from the age… 13 and up to 24, but it don't say anything about it protecting something?" Geena held up the device up towards them. "The **_Shikaholm _**stag, also known as the Stockholm deer has been spotted in the outskirts in the ancient forest of _Tyresta National park_." They both walked up towards the screen and read an article. **_THE SHIKAHOLM STAG ATTACKS AGAIN, THREE PEOPLE MISSING_**. Lavi looked at Geena. "Are you sure this is the same thing?" She nodded. "All of the boys that have been missing the past months have all done the same thing; Entered an area which they weren't supposed to enter, and that is a lake which usually have been one of their break places." Lavi crossed his arms. "Are you sure that is the same lake?" Geena looked up at him with this annoyed look. "How many lakes in Sweden do you think have this thing around them?" She turned the device back to herself and scrolled more on it leaving both Allen and Lavi amazed by her awareness. "Wait, wait." Lavi said as he held up his hands. "Sweden, was that nearby? Where are we exactly, I can't remember you telling us where we are at all?" She looked up and blinked. "I haven't told you?" She tilted her head. "Not as I can recall…" Lavi answered. "Oh," she quickly turned off the device and put it in her pockets. "Welcome to Norway boys, the home country of trolls and Gods!" They blinked as they gasped. "**We're in Norway!?**"

They left the inn and Minda walked them out. As they went down the stairs they still hadn't devoured that thought of being in Norway. They turned around and saw that she was walking behind them. "Aren't you staying behind?" Lavi said receiving an insulted look from Geena. "Heck no, I'm coming with you." Allen blinked. "You can't do that, you're not an exorcist." They all stopped and Geena stared at him as well. Giving him the same insulted look, it was so vicious. "I'm coming with you whether you like or not." She started walking again and passed both of them. "How are we even getting there?" Minda waved at her master. "Don't worry exorcists, my mistress have prepared everything for your departure." Both of them turned around and looked at Minda as she went back into the inn. Then they turned around towards Geena again who already had walked out the tiny porch and down to the dusty old road which was lying down by the inn. "Are you sure that it's okay to take her with us?" Lavi asked as Allen shook his head. "I don't know, but…She might be a trump card in case something where to happen to us, right?" Lavi glanced at her as she pulled out that device of hers again. Allen remembered the vehicle she had left on when after their first meeting at the order. It was some kind of bike, which also turned out to have the ability to fly somewhat in the air. He wondered if they were supposed to ride something like that and only the thought made him a little nervous. The sound of a car pulling up could be heard and suddenly a huge black car was standing down in the road, in front of Geena who bent down towards the window and knocked on it. Allen and Lavi walked down after her as the window rolled down. A hand was stretched out. "The weather here is _humid_, thunder should be arriving soon." Geena smirked as she placed her fist into the hand. "Only when grey skies appear, until then _the snow_ should stay put." Allen and Lavi stopped behind Geena as a masked guy from inside the car peeked forth. "One chicken and two chicks for the market?" They both blinked. What on earth was he talking about, and speaking of that weren't they talking about the weather before. Geena bent back up and turned towards Allen and Lavi. "It's okay Wolf, they're with me. These are the morons I mentioned on the phone earlier today." They guy inside nodded. "Morons!?Who are you calling a moron, you old hag." Lavi crossed his arms as she twitched her eye and grabbed his scarf, pulling him down towards her. "Hey! Who are you calling an old hag?" There was something about him she just couldn't seem to like. Something about her attitude made him sick to his stomach. "…_Jerk_." They both whispered as Allen thought he saw tiny lightning appear between their eyes. Didn't they have an okay relationship not long ago? "Ahahaha!" The guy inside the car began to laugh and he slammed his hand towards the steering wheel. "A clash of two Geena's only that the second one is a ginger, how amusing!" Quickly she turned around and threw herself down into the window. Lavi did the same and tried to push her out of the way. "Don't compare me to her!" He said out loud as she pushed back. "I'm nothing like that piece of soulessness!" Was that even a word? Allen thought to himself as he sought. They kind of were the same when it came to some things. They enjoyed sleeping, reading and could often be found in deep conversations about stuff Allen didn't put his mind into. "…They also share a common love for meat based dishes." Allen murmured as he placed his hand onto his chin, thinking out loud. Now they both turned around towards Allen. "Don't make this worse!" They both shouted out as the backdoor on the car slowly opened up. "Yush, if everyone would please take a seat." Geena flipped her hair as she turned around. As Lavi turned some of hair flipped him in the face. "What was that for!?" She bent down and walked into the back of the car and sat down. Lavi shook his head as he and Allen entered the car too. "Off to the station then!" The driver said happily as the door suddenly closed. With them not being able to see the face of the driver, Allen felt this tiny uneasiness growing inside him but he placed his trust in Geena that she knew who she had hired. Allen glanced over at Lavi and then over at Geena. It was as if they were arguing about something, yet he wasn't sure what they were doing. They had been just fine not long ago.

The road was bumpy and there was some old music playing in the front where the driver was signing to himself, making some real drastic turns. Lavi leaned towards the window of the car as he glanced out of the window. It seemed like they went deeper into the woods. Where they really going to a station? The sun was peeking through the tall trees which reached all the way up to the sky. One could see many strange birds flying by for every single turn they took. Geena pulled her feet up in the seat of the car and Lavi looked over at her. He was sitting right across Geena because this car had three seats facing forwards and three seats facings backwards, almost like a train seat. She was typing on that device of hers and he still wasn't sure of what it was. She quickly looked up at him before looking back down. "Ey, widow! You better not be pulling your feet up into my seat again!?" She continued to type on the device, not paying attention to him. Lavi could hear Wolf murmuring to himself. "Hey!" He shouted out angrily as he suddenly stopped the car, causing them to bump around. Geena barely moved and Wolf put his arm over the seat and turned around staring at her. "What the hell, didn't you hear me? I told you to take your feet out of my seat!" Allen sought. They would be delayed like this. He poked her leg. "Geena, you better do as Mr. Wolf says." She continued to type and Wolf got even madder. He unlocked his seatbelt. "Don't move." Suddenly she stopped typing on the device and Wolf sat still. She looked up and past Lavi. A shiver went down his back as she opened her mouth. "_Storms break mountains. Would be a shame to sell the house_…" There it was again. One of the strange sentences that didn't make sense to Allen, he just didn't understand them. Lavi leaned towards the window again which he had to bump away from when they had stopped. Wolf's hands were shivering as he put back the seat belt and started the car again. "_Mountain flowers are prettiest in this season_…" Geena added before looking down on her device again. They were speaking in codes. Lavi understood that, but he wasn't sure what they were talking about but he was familiar with coded language. He and bookman often used that whenever they were out recording. Another turn appeared but this time it wasn't as drastic as the previous ones. She was typing on the thing again. Could it be that she was a secret gang leader as well? Who would know? Lavi wasn't sure of her anymore, not since the night that had occurred last week. He caught himself staring at her again and turned his head away as the car slowed down. Another thing popped back into Lavi's head as they stopped. Why had Wolf called Geena for widow? Wolf didn't unbuckle his seat belt as Geena crawled out of the seat, opening the door and stepping outside. Allen and Lavi followed her out of the car and the door closed off behind them. They were at a train station in the middle of the forest, and that amazed both Lavi and Allen. Geena turned around and nodded at Wolf who waved back at her as he started the car and drove away from them. "Who's wolf?" Allen asked as he and Lavi approached a bench which was outside the tiny station which was shaped as a small brick house. Lavi sat down on it as Geena turned towards them. "Hm? Well, he's one of my staff." Like that explained anything to them… None of them had brought anything with them, not a single suitcase. Geena put the device in her pocket and looked over at the train railings. "The train will be here soon, let's go to the ramp." She started to walk towards the ramp and Lavi got up from the bench as both him and Allen walked after her. She spitted down onto the ground as they all stopped on the edge. None of them said a word as the train approached them and stopped in front of them. They entered, one by one and Geena led them to a closed off lounge deep within one of the backer carriages. Lavi and Geena sat across each other by the window and Allen placed himself next to Geena. She leaned towards the window and crossed her arms. This would be a long travel.

A loud shriek came from the train's horn as they arrived at the train station near the national park. Geena had fallen asleep and she quickly threw her head up. She blinked and yawned as she realized as they had stopped. Lavi had fallen asleep too and it seemed like Allen had left the lounge. "Ey, wake up you snoozer." She said as she slightly kicked Lavi's leg, causing him to wake up. "What?" He mumbled. "We've arrived in Stockholm." She said as she got up and walked towards the open door. Lavi stretched his arms before getting up as well, walking after her out of the lounge. As they went out of the train Allen had already found the driver Geena had set up for them and he had also taken care of maps that was needed for the journey. "Huh, it seems like you're really useful…" Geena smiled as she forced a yawn back. Allen smiled back at her as all three of them headed for the car. In the car they spoke of casual things such as the weather and Geena and Lavi brawled over who knew the most about Stockholm and the places history. The driver took them through thick forests, open roads and tall buildings. After a while they showed up at the national park and as they walked out of the car there were no people to be seen. "Wow, what a silent National park…" Lavi said as he put his hands behind his head. Geena nodded. "It's most likely because of the innocence." Allen added as a person approached them. "E-excuse me," a rather young boy said with a Swedish accent. They all looked over at him. Geena blinked as this amazed expression showed up on her face. Lavi glanced over at her as they young boy approached them and she dragged her hair behind her ear. "Hello!" Geena smiled as he stopped in front of them. "We're the group from the nature department that sent the mail this morning," The young boy smiled as he nodded. "Of course you are! Welcome, I'm your guide for today and my name is Lukas Karlsson." Geena had this light in her eye that she seemed to enjoy the view in front of her. Lavi sought as Geena shook her head. "Really nice to meet you, Lukas, trust me…But we won't need a guide, thank you!" She looked over at Allen and then Lavi as a sign that it was time to go. They walked past Lukas and he blinked out of confusion as he turned around after them. "Hey, you'll get lost without a guide!" Geena turned around and walked backwards. "Nah, we'll be fine! We do this for a living so we won't get lost, take care boy!" She gave him a little wave as they set out towards the forests. They were looking for a lake with a stag, perhaps a stag out of innocence. They walked down onto a path which led into the forest and Allen picked up a map. He was walking in the front, followed by Geena and then Lavi was walking in the back. They passed a lot of lakes, forests, waterfalls and occasionally they met on a moose or two which was enjoying the summer day. The birds were chippering and they weren't really sure whether or not this was a doing of innocence or the Noah. If the was the Noah Allen had no idea what to expect. The forest surrounding them didn't seem to be disturbed by the fact that something inside here was killing off young boys, it appeared so innocent and that thought scared Allen somewhat. He thought of Geena and her innocent smile that she had thrown towards the young guide back at the entrance. Misleading him by telling such easy lies, she had no problem doing that. That concerned him and he too felt a little doubt growing inside him, thinking like that. He sought the as couple of birds flew over the sky, this wasn't the time for doubting.

They had been walking for hours and all them began to think that the mission they had received was a hoax. "Aren't we by that lake yet?" Lavi asked as Geena shook her head. She suddenly stopped and caused Lavi to bump into her. "No, we aren't by that goddamned lake yet…We've been passing eight lakes and none of them was the freaking lake." She turned around and looked at him. She had this uneasiness inside her, as if someone was watching them and that annoyed her and made her on the edge. "Okay, I get it…No need to be a hag about it." Lavi sought as Allen stopped by the edge of a cliff. There were a lot of trees, and barely any lake to see. Had Lenalee gotten the information wrong? He had to admit that…This rumor…It did sound a little childish. Behind his back he could hear Geena and Lavi starting a ruckus again. He turned around. "Guys, could you please ju– Ah," As he turned his foot slipped on the wet grass and he started to fall backwards. Geena quickly turned around and gasped. "Allen!" She shouted as he fell. She rushed over to him and reached out for his arm and grabbed it. Her powers weren't stabile at the moment, due to this uneasiness and that made her quite human when it came to strength. "Ha…Hang…On." She bit her teeth together as Lavi rushed over there to and grabbed her arm. "Take my hand," he said as Geena clung onto his hand with might. "We'll try to pull you up Allen, just hang on!" He gulped. What else could he do? Allen thought to himself as he looked down. There was nothing put trees and rock beneath them and if they fell that would probably be the death of them. Lavi started to slowly back up behind Geena who was trying to get her feet up under her. Lavi slowly sent his hand for his hammer, if he reached it and could extend it or enlarge it they would have an easier time pulling each other up. He looked up and like a sting of bee, something hit him on the forehead, causing him to fall to his knees which there again caused Geena to slip even more. "Hey!" She shouted as she glanced back at Lavi. "What happened?!" He rubbed his forehead. He wasn't sure what had happened. But it was as if someone had thrown something at him. Another thing flew towards him, but this time straight pass him. "Ouch!" Geena yelled as she slipped further towards the edge. "Why are you poking my ass in a time like this, huh, Lavi!" He turned around, completely red faced. "Poking your…Why would I poke that! I'm not into your kind of women!" He tried to get up but his legs didn't want to move. "What…" He whispered. "Get up already, Lavi, we're slipping here!" There was this strange feeling growing down her legs. She tightened her grip around Allen's hand as she tried to pull him up herself. There was no use. She couldn't do it without her power. Her heart pounded harder. The worrying was starting to approach her now. "You can't move your legs either, right?" She smirked as drops of sweat started to run down her face. Lavi laughed a little. "Funny thing, but…My arms have started to fail as well." She let out a worried chuckle. "I know." She clung onto Lavi's hand as well as he fell backwards. Tiny rocks fell onto Allen's head and he looked up. "We must be…Getting close then…" She said as she and Lavi too slipped outside the edge. "Ah," a great shock entered Allen and he didn't know what to do. "Geena, Lavi!" He shouted as something stung the back of his neck. "What…The…" A dizzy feeling showed up and all three of them was now heading down to a ground filled with sharp rocks and trees which was their sudden death. There was nothing they could do for now, other than to fall. Was this the end?


	11. Chapter 10: Eyes of Revenge

Eyes of revenge

_She clung onto Lavi's hand as well as he fell backwards. Tiny rocks fell onto Allen's head and he looked up. "We must be…Getting close then…" She said as she and Lavi slipped outside the edge too. "Ah," a great shock entered Allen and he didn't know what to do. "Geena, Lavi!" He shouted as something stung the back of his neck. "What…The…" A dizzy feeling showed up and all three of them was now heading down to a ground filled with sharp rocks and trees which was their sudden death. There was nothing they could do for now, other than to fall. Was this the end? _

It was as if time had slowed down and they were still clinging onto each other's hands. Allen and Lavi had passed out and Geena was about to do the same. Her heart was pounding really slowly and beneath her she felt the presence of the tall rocks approaching. She had to do something. She tried to move her arm, but it didn't respond. It pissed her off. What had happened up there? It was as if there was someone shooting some kind of…Drug at them. They fell closer and closer towards the rocks and she had do to something. If she didn't then they would all be dead meat. Geena let go of both Allen and Lavi's hand as she turned around in the air, facing down towards the rocks. They were only seconds away from them now and she felt this growing pain inside her body after turning around. "Nerve…Ugh…" It started to hurt like hell and there was only one thing she could do now – She had to wake herself up from this state. She placed her hand in front of her as she sent her other hand to her pocket. She pulled up a pocket knife and opened it. Quickly she stabbed the knife into the outstretched arm and as she did a rush of adrenaline pumped up through her veins causing her to wake up from the dozy effect. She didn't remove the knife before grabbing onto Lavi and Allen, putting them onto her shoulders. This was one of the times where she actually appreciated her somewhat broad shoulders. The rocks where right under them now and as she gazed down they crashed into the rocks, causing them to crack and fly everywhere. Tiny rocks covered in blood flew everywhere and a huge cloud of huge widened itself over the area. Dust placed itself over his suit and he gently brushed it off as he smirked. Beneath the cloud he could clearly see a blood covered hand sticking out. All of them were dead, and that pleased him because then everything would be easier. Half of his mission was done for now, two exorcists were killed and gone along with a nosy intruder. No one could come alive out of that crash combined with the demon virus that had been injected in them. His plan hadn't been that bad considering that his butterflies had gotten into them, the smallest version that was. Considering that they were on cliff, he didn't have to use the bigger ones. If work only was this simple all the times. He turned around and walked deeper into the forest ahead of them. Now, all he had to do was to retrieve the innocence that was in the area and head back to them. Being dragged around like a pawn could be really annoying sometimes.

"Ugh…" He rolled around onto his back as he blinked. His head hurt like hell and the numb feeling in his body had started to fade away. He slowly tried to bend up but ended up leaning on his elbows instead. He coughed. There was dust everywhere, as well rocks scattered all over the place. He got sight of Allen who was also lying on the ground. "Hey, Allen," Lavi said as he forced himself up from the ground. He was still dizzy and could barely recall what had happened and how they had ended up here. He walked over to Allen who also made some noises. He kneeled down and patted his back. "You okay?" Allen pushed himself up from the ground and sat up rubbing his head. "Yeah…What happened?" He looked up at Lavi who was looking around. "We fell… I think." Allen turned his head around and looked up. A shiver went down his already aching back. There was at least 82 feet from the cliff. Lavi stood up from the ground as the dust cloud faded away. "How come we dozed off?" Lavi shook his head as he started to walk around. "I don't know…Probably some kind of drug placed into some things so that it'd kill us." He climbed on top of a ruined rock. He couldn't see her anywhere. Allen got up from the ground as well, but he almost fell back down due to the ongoing effect from the drug. Allen looked up at Lavi. He seemed to be really concerned about something and then he realized that Geena was missing. He looked around as well. There were a lot of cracks on the ground as well – "Blood." Allen said quietly as a trail of blood was uncovered. Lavi quickly turned around. A shock went through him as he clearly saw the ground where they had landed. The pointy rocks had been pushed away, crushed into pieces and it seemed like they had landed really hard. There was a tiny pit under Allen. Something inside him told him that this was Geena's work. Allen followed the path of blood in between some tall rocks and a tiny knife appeared on the ground. He picked it up as Lavi jumped off the rocks. It appeared to be a pocket knife and it had a black cover on it with a tiny cross. He looked up and almost dropped it. "Geena…" Allen whispered as Lavi came running behind him. She was leaning up towards a pile of rocks and her arm and waist was covered in blood. Her face also had taken some beating. Allen looked down on the pocket knife as Lavi ran up to her and kneeled down by her side. The knife was bloody too, had she stabbed herself to save them? Lavi put his hand onto her shoulder and flashbacks from the incident last week popped up in his head. The moment back there when she was half dead and opening up to him, he didn't want it to be like that again. He then placed his hand onto her neck, looking for pulse. "Why…Are you trying to hit on…Me already?" Allen quickly looked up from the knife as Lavi twitched his hand away. "What the, you're alive!?" Lavi shouted as she tilted her head up towards the rocks behind her. She smiled. "If that were to kill me, what kind of trainer would I be?" She looked up at Allen who kneeled down in front of her as well. "What happened, Geena?" She sat up straight as she looked down at the wound on her arm. "I have no idea, but…" She unfolded her fingers that she had clenched together on her wounded arm. Allen and Lavi looked down. "I found this thing inside my blood." It was a tiny butterfly that had been crushed. Neither Allen nor Lavi had seen anything like it before. "It had demon virus in it, not a big dose…But enough to make us unconscious so we would fall off the cliff ourselves and well…" She shrugged her shoulders and she didn't seem to be too affected by the injuries that she had. Lavi couldn't help but to stare down at her arm though. "How come we're not dead then?" Allen asked, still holding onto the pocket knife. Geena tore off a piece of the shirt she was wearing and started to tie it around her arm. Lavi could see that she struggled. "It's all thanks to my stubbornness and that knife." She clenched the wounded arms hand together out of anger. Lavi sought as he interrupted her hand and took over the binding. She looked up at him and removed her own hand. "You did that to yourself?" Allen asked with a sad tone in his voice. "I had to keep myself awake. The only thing I could think of that would work was a pure adrenaline rush…Thankfully it did work." Lavi slowed down on the binding and looked at her. "How did you save us then?" She smirked as she patted her shoulder. "I have very wide shoulders for a lady. Putting two dead squids like you over each of them weren't that heavy." He blinked. She had to be kidding. "I put each of you onto my shoulders and as we approached the ground I managed to activate some of my magic, blasting the rocks away as we landed." Allen turned around and looked over at the spot where they had landed. "How come that the ground sinks a little?" She looked up. "Well, I landed really hard…It actually caused me to trip, lose you on the ground and getting thrown away from you." Lavi finished the binding and looked at her. "Sorry about your jacket Lavi, I'll wash it for you when we get home." He looked down on his sides. His right side was covered in blood. "It's okay," he answered. As long as they were alive he was happy. A sudden thought caused Allen's eye to react and he could feel the presence of demons growing stronger within the woods. It was at least four of them and they appeared to rushing towards something. He jumped up from the ground and Geena quickly responded to that by rushing up from the ground as well. "What is it Allen?" He looked at her. "Demons, they're within the forest." She smirked as Lavi got up too. "They probably found something that we want then." Allen nodded as Geena walked past them. "Let's go, before they get it!" She started to run in the same direction as the He had walked before. Allen and Lavi rushed after her as all three of them made their way through the trees. Allen felt the urge growing stronger and stronger.

The trees opened up and a huge lake was to be seen in front of him. It was deep blue and lay completely still. There was also a huge amount of power running from it. He looked around and it appeared as if all the trees and flowers around this lake were bigger and healthier than the other plants. He walked down to the lake and tried to place his foot onto the lake. A great flood of light forced him back and away from the lake. "Definitely innocence…" He smiled as he took out one of his hands from his pocket and scratched his cheek. "Noah-sama!" He didn't even bother to turn around with these morons. He just wanted to get the job done. "Noah-sama, we found innocence!" The demon yelled as all of them stopped behind him. He sought. "…I think Noah-sama found it too, brother…" One of them said. They gulped. They were too stupid for their own kind, and that tired him out. "Well done," he said as he snapped his fingers causing them to enter some kind of hypnosis. "Now for the hard work; get the innocence out of its hiding spot." All four of them rushed towards the lake and another flow of great power threw itself towards them trying to force them away. He backed off a little as he took out one of his cigarettes and lit it. One by one the demons got thrown back and now it was only one left which appeared to be getting through the protection of the lake. That's when it entered. A loud bang could be heard as the last demon, the biggest one, got smacked away from their area and into the forest. He blinked out of surprise as he looked up. A feeling of great amaze laid itself onto him and he found himself fascinated over the view in front of him. An enormous stag with yellow eyes and antlers out of trees, it had feathers on its hoofs and different shades of drown in its fur. It was at least 13ft tall and it stood on top of the lake staring directly at him. "Treelike antlers, huh?" He smirked as he stretched out his arm, causing a purple light to appear. The stag blew it nose towards him as it trampled harder on the ground water. "You must be innocence." He laughed as he jumped towards the stag, trying to get to it with his hand. The stag pushed its antlers up towards him and held him back. What a strong innocence this was, he thought to himself. It could actually hold him back and that made him pull the conclusion that this could be heart that they were searching for. He smiled to himself. It wasn't like he'd lose to a carpet anyways.

The biggest demon sat up from the ground and rubbed his head while picking away trees that had got stuck between his shells. He had been smacked away by some real strong innocence and he actually felt the marks cracking up his hide. "Damn that innocence," he growled slightly as he got up from the ground. He hated landing on trees like this, they hadn't done anything to harm them or interrupt their plans. It was those stupid exorcists that always had to bump in and ruin for them. He put both of his hands towards his head and patted it. "CURSE THE EXORCISTS. I HATE THEM." He shouted out in frustration as he span around in circles. A twig was cracked behind him and he turned out of curiosity. And as he turned he received another huge smack in the face and this one hurt even more than the previous one – This wasn't a stag. "Out of the way, parasite…" She mumbled as dug her leg harder into his face, causing it to crack up. He looked up at met the sight of a brown haired female dressed in black. "Wh…Who… EXORCIST!?" It shouted again as it sent his hands towards her, planning to catch her. He smacked his hands together but was stopped. He blinked out of anger as he tried to squeeze her flat. "_Extend_!" A great pain flowed up from his stomach an as he looked down a red circle appeared beneath him. Sparks began to fly around his hands as well. "**Fire Stamp**: _Hellfire and Ash_!" Lavi shouted as he dropped his hammer from the demons stomach and down onto the ground and with a bang a great tornado of fire appeared. Allen stopped beside him. "You're grilling Geena too!" Lavi blinked. "Oh crap." As he was about to cancel it lightning struck through and mixed with the flames causing great damage on the demon. Allen and Lavi gasped as the flames slowly received a darker red color and the lightning turned black. They hadn't seen anything like that before, and Lavi sure as hell knew that he couldn't do something like that yet. Quickly she jumped out of the flames still facing them. "Geena!" Allen shouted as she clapped her arms, causing more lightning to appear. She jumped back into the vortex and clenched her fist greatly onto the demon. Her fist got halfway through its hide and then she burst the lightning out. It flew out through its body and the demon screamed out in pain. "What the…" Lavi whispered. The vortex blew out and as it did they met the sight of dead demon with Geena standing on top of it. She wasn't harmed in any way and her arm wasn't wounded anymore either. "What are you staring at? We don't have the time for this." The cloth from her arm fell off as she jumped off the demon and followed the crushed trees. "How can she do that!?" Lavi said with frustration as he put his hammer back into its holster. "I don't know… Maybe she really is a magician?" Lavi held his hands up with frustration and shook his head. "She's too chubby to be in such good health, she can't even run up the stairs back at the inn and she does this without even letting out a sigh!?" Allen tilted his head. "That's what you're thinking about…?" They both shook their head as they saw another demon flying up in the sky. It seemed like she had already found some more victims. They ran in the same direction as the flying demon came from. They were clearly getting closer.

He jumped away from the stag as he grinned. This one was very strong and incredible hard to get down. He would actually have to admit that he struggled with this one. "My, my…I must say that you are very one stubborn stag for protecting something as simple as a fragment." The stag blew its nose as it threw its head back, stamping on the ground. He let out a sigh as he bent back up and stretched out his hand from his side. A black lump appeared and turned into a somewhat big butterfly. He smiled to himself as he looked up at the stag which stared back into his eyes. The power of the innocence had completely taken over its body. She ran into the scene and caught him red handed as he was about the throw the butterfly at the stag. The stag gave off such a power that it couldn't be mistaken for anything else; it had to be innocence around it. Geena clenched her fist. Someone was after the innocence too. Without even hesitating she jumped up from the ground and headed towards his back. He heard noises coming from behind him and as he turned around she planted her hands towards the ground as a balance, throwing her legs around giving him a hard kick in his side, throwing him away into a tree. He didn't even have the time to respond and he sure as hell had no idea of what had just hit him. She tipped over from her hands and back onto her feet staring up at the stranger she had just knocked off his feet. He let out a deep breath as he spat out some blood onto the ground. "What kind of attack was that, coming from the behind?" Geena still clenched her fist as he leaned away from the tree he had been kicked into. He looked up at her and a shock ran through her. Something inside her started to boil. "You…" She growled quietly. He realized that his hat had been thrown off his head when he had received the kick and it was lying in front of him. He bent down and picked up. As he held it in front of him, brushing off some dust he looked up at her. He blinked. "Hm?" There was something familiar about her that he couldn't put his finger on. The stag blew its nose towards Geena as well. She glanced over towards it. "I'm not here to hurt you, or your treasure." It started at her with a raging and intense look as she glanced over at him again. "You're back up for the exorcists I killed back there, huh?" He smiled as he put his hat back on his head. She slowly began to laugh. He didn't understand why she did. Looking up at her he noticed her dirty clothes which were stained with blood. Her face had some markings on it as we – _Wait a minute_, he thought to himself as their eyes met. She had green eyes with brown dots, where had he seen those before? She opened her fist and held it out towards him. "You actually think I look like back up, huh?" She pointed at herself with the hand she held out. "You gotta be kidding me," Her laughter faded away as her head fell a little forward covering her face. There was something about this female he had seen somewhere before. A chubby brunette with green/brownish eyes was something that he probably wouldn't have forgotten right away. Then it popped into his head as she looked back up at him with a serious face and eyes that could kill. "_**Tyki Mikk**_." He smiled to himself again. "You…You were the girl from a couple of years ago. The one that the earl made a deal with…" Lavi burst out of the forest and stopped a couple of meters away from her. He grabbed his hammer and enlarged it. It was a Noah this time. "You're Geena," He stretched out his hand and the purple light appeared again. "The one that the earl couldn't kill…The one that," Tyki quickly threw himself towards her with his fist aiming for her waist. As his hand landed his hit, she quickly blocked it with her hands. They stared into each other's eyes. "The one that should have been dead…" She felt the anger bubble up inside of her. And there it was again, stuff that surprised Lavi. Dead? What was it this time? This sure as hell weren't the things she had told him back at the inn. No. It was enough now, after this he wanted answers. Couldn't kill? This was more than just one simple deal. He swung his hammer to the side and back towards Geena and Tyki who brawled against each other. "Geena!" Lavi shouted. She glanced to the side and felt the hammer aiming for them. Tyki blinked as she pushed him away and jumped up from the ground sliding over the hammer which flew towards him. "Hmpf." Tyki murmured as he placed his hand in front of him stopping the hammer completely. She landed on the ground and turned around as Lavi tightened his grip around the handle. How the heck did he stop that swing? He had put a lot of effort into it. "You actually thought that a simple trick like that was going to get to me?" He laughed. "You could at least try, _Bookman Junior_." Geena looked over at Lavi who looked back at her. She blinked as she twitched her hand, causing the lightning to appear. Lavi understood what she hinted and as he was about to active his fire stamp the stag came running towards Tyki and landed a hit towards his side. Geena turned further around and blinked in shock. Tyki glanced down at it as Allen Jumped out from the woods with his arm fully activated. "Lavi – Remove your hammer!" He shouted as he lifted up his arm charging down towards Tyki and the stag. Geena blinked as she looked up at Allen. She closed her eyes. If Allen charged fully down towards Tyki now he might hurt the stag and if the stag was the innocence then it could get hurt too, they probably couldn't risk that. Allen struck his arm forward as Geena quickly kicked her feet off the ground rushing towards the stag. "Hey, Geena!" Lavi shouted out after her as she threw herself towards the stag and Allen smacked his hand down towards them. Allen pushed them words the ground and dust flew everywhere again. Allen blinked, had he hit Geena too?

The stag rolled all the way over as she kneeled onto the ground. Allen looked over to his side and discovered that they were both unhurt. It stood up on its legs and stared down at Geena. "She pushed the stag away…" Lavi whispered to himself. It seemed like her strength could be even greater when she was affected by that adrenaline rush of hers. "Oooh, what a nice trick you had there!" Clapping came forth from above them. All three of them looked up and discovered Tyki standing on top of a pile rocks lying in lake. Allen quickly lifted up his arm and discovered that there wasn't anything beneath it. He clenched his teeth together as Tyki stopped his clapping. "Hey, boys and over powered chubby, you want to hear a joke?" He held out his hands as Geena stood up from the ground. The stag examined her deeply. "How many exorcists do it take to take out one Noah?" Behind their heads tiny black lumps of shadows appeared, slowly turning into butterflies. He chuckled to himself as a grin appeared on his face. He opened his mouth to finish his joke. A trembling feeling went down Geena's back and she turned around and met the sight of a butterfly. The stag threw its hoof over it and crushed it towards the ground as it looked at Geena. She blinked. It trusted her. This was her shot. She turned her head towards Tyki who was clearly busy with staring at Allen. "It takes mo –"A tiny rock hit his face. He turned his face around and stared angrily down towards the stag. "_Arè_? Wasn't there someone there a little while ago?" Allen looked over and realized that Geena was gone. Lavi looked around. Hadn't there been something behind him a little while ago? Then he noticed a dead butterfly down by his side. Could it have come from Tyki when he was talking to them not long ago? She quickly jumped up behind him and Allen and Lavi gasped as a shadow arose over Tyki. He blinked out of surprise and swallowed. The shadow hadn't been there before? He slowly turned around and almost lost his hat. "Quote; _how many exorcists do it take to take out one Noah_?" Tyki swore that he was sure that he had her down there. How the heck had she gotten away from tease and up behind him? "Geena!" Allen shouted. She had popped up behind Tyki and was now holding a huge rock which was twice her size. _Crap_, Tyki thought to himself as she smiled. "You don't need an exorcist at all." She said as she smashed the rock down towards him. He quickly dodged it and jumped away from the pile of rocks he had been standing on. "What?" He whispered to himself as the rock cracked to pieces. She jumped out from it and threw a punch after him, missing him because of his quick reaction. They landed on the ground with a thump and she continued to punch after him, switching into kicks every now and then. The stag blew its nose as it went over to the lake again, standing on top of it protecting it. "Oi, Allen…We should check out the Innocence while she distracts him!" Lavi murmured over to Allen who nodded. They ran over to the lake as Geena landed a perfect kick towards Tyki, damaging a tree instead. "Stand still already, you fancy assed coward!" She ducked as Tyki went after her head behind her back. The stag bent its head down towards the lake blowing its nose as Allen and Lavi approached the lake. "It's okay," Allen said stretching out a hand. "We're with Geena…We're not here to harm you in any way." The stag slowly bent its head back up as Geena threw her legs around his neck, smashing him down onto the ground with a large smack. The stag quickly looked towards their location as Tyki got a hold of her neck. Lavi turned around too. He clenched his hand around the hammers handle. "Take care of this Allen," He said as he ran over to them. The stag looked over at Allen, all confused. He smiled at it, trying to hide his doubt. Tyki forced Geena down towards the ground, having a tight grip around her neck. "Can't you just die already?" He whispered as Lavi jumped up behind him throwing his hammer towards his side. As Tyki glanced to the side he was smacked away by the hammer, losing his grip around her neck. The stag took a step closer to Allen. "You're innocence, aren't you?" Its ears pointed up as it backed away again. "No?" Allen whispered as he looked down. The lake beneath its hoof was so clear. "This lake is?" He whispered as the stag took a step closer to him again. "Geena!" She threw herself up from the ground trying to catch her breath. Lavi was about to place a hand onto her shoulder. "I'm fine." She said bending up, looking over at Tyki who brushed dust off his coat. "You…" He whispered. "What kind of exorcist are you?" She smirked as she placed her hands onto her hips. "I'm not an exorcist." He looked up at her. "Then why do you have powers like that?" Allen placed a hand onto the stags back as it walked him out on the lake. Allen couldn't believe it, but it seemed as if the innocence had made the water safe to walk on, like a shield. "Because," her smirked faded and Lavi looked over at her. Her mouth burst out into a confident smile. "I was lucky enough to receive a curse that would help me to become strong!" He blinked and Lavi blinked too as she patted her shoulder. The stag stopped in front of the pile of rocks Tyki had stood on. "It's in there?" Allen asked as he placed a hand onto the pile. It started to shine and he felt a warm embrace coming out of it. It was no doubt. "If you were so lucky to receive it," Tyki smiled. "Why did you kill your friend back then?" She kept her smiled on her face, partly looking down on the ground. "Bringing back a friend, turning it into a demon and then kill it – Is that true strength? It sounds more like a confused coward to me." The rocks in front of Allen started to crack and so were Geena's smile. Lavi saw that her eyes filled up with rage again. She strictly looked up at him placing her hand onto her hip again. "Shut up, you're not the one to speak. To do that was a mistake anyone could've done, and how I reacted afterwards is what anyone would've done as well if they wished to save the one they brought pain upon." A tiny innocence fragment could be seen between the cracks in the rock and Allen dug his hand in towards it. "It was a mistake that I regret, but I have paid my prize and received my punishment therefore we should leave that alone. I have no debt to that fat master of yours, you can say hello to him from me and add that." Tyki glanced over towards Allen. It was too late to do anything now. He had already gotten it. Lavi looked at her with amaze. "Tyki Mikk." She said with a deep voice. "Geena," he replied with a gentle tone. They stared each other into the eyes and he now remembered her fully. The attitude and smile she showed here, were the same as she had showed back when she tried to protect the friend she had brought back with the earls help. She was an interesting human. The one with the lively eyes – Eyes that shone with revenge, just like now. "I'll get your master for all the pain he has caused all those people." Tyki turned around. "Now now, don't be so greedy… We all know that you only want revenge for your own pain." He held onto his hat as Allen pulled out the fragment. She dug her nails into her side out of irritation as he opened a black portal. "Let's meet again sometime… Geena." He said as he went through the portal, closing it quickly behind himself.

Allen walked back to the ground with the stag behind him. As soon as he went off the lake, it turned back into normal water and the stag that jumped off turned back into a normal deer. It was so shocked of being around him that it ran straight off into the forest. He blinked out of confusion as he put the fragment away into a pocket. He looked over at Lavi and Geena. There was no sight of Tyki Mikk and that alerted something inside him. He decided to walk over to them. Lavi blinked as he looked over at her. Her head was tilting forwards and he couldn't see her eyes anymore because of her long hair. "Hey, where did Tyki go?" Allen asked as he walked up by Lavi's side. As Lavi turned around Geena burst out into a loud and annoyed growl followed by her hitting her fist towards a tree. They both backed away in fear. "THAT GODDAMN NOAH. THAT SELFISH PIECE OF – OH MY LORD I COULD SLAY THAT SLIMY FISH." She held her hands up in front of her, sending them through her hair and sometimes raging in a different language. "Arrghh. _**Scheiße**_." She growled with a deep voice. Lavi blinked as he tilted his head. She was crazy. She then squat down and scratched her head. "…Did you get the fragment, Allen?" She asked quietly as a breeze blew by them. He smiled as he placed his hand onto the pocket that had the innocence in it. "Yeah, but the stag disappeared." Lavi turned around. "It seems like the water is normal again too…" He placed his hands behind his head as he looked back down at Geena. What kind of outrage had that been? It was kind of funny to watch, but he couldn't laugh out. "The stag was only a puppet to the innocence…" She mumbled. She poked the ground. "The boys missing where demons in vessels…" She added. Allen sought. That explained why no one had come back from this lake. He turned around and looked at the lake as Geena stood up from the ground. "Sheesh, what kind of mood swings are you havin'?" Lavi said out loud. She quickly stared at him, a tiny spark appeared by her. "Oi, what's that supposed to mean, ginger boy?" He stared back. "I'm not a ginger!" He removed his hands from the back of his head and held some of his hair. "Does this look like orange to you, huh!" She crossed her arms as Allen turned around again. "Looks like the color Soulless to me?" Lavi's eye twitched. "Oh yeah? Speaking of that… How come you can move like you did back there, with all that extra luggage of yours…?" She scratched her neck quickly as she pointed towards him. "Are you calling me fat?" Lavi put his hands into his pockets. "Let's just say that your brain isn't the only thing that is big…" Allen had to smile. They were at it again; teasing each other. She struck her hand towards his head and hit him the head. Allen burst out into laughter. "Ouch!" Lavi rubbed his head. "At least I move better than you, who are trained for this. You should be ashamed of you, ginger boy." They stared at each other as a smirk appeared on Lavi's face. She twitched her eye as they both joined Allen on the laughter. The sun that had been above their head had started to go down and they had spent their whole day looking for the innocence with extreme luck of gathering it. The Noah had entered the scene, but strangely they had let them have this innocence. Allen was bothered by the thought that this had gone so easy and he couldn't help but to worry about Geena and if she was the reason that everything had gone so smooth this time. Putting that aside he knew that tomorrow brought something joyful with its coming sunrise; They had to head back home to the order.


	12. Birthday Special!

"Say, Geena" He sat down on the coach on the seat next to her and placed his hand onto the back of it, looking up at the ceiling. She sought annoyed as she put down her book, holding a finger on the page she was on. Lavi turned his head around and smiled at her. Her face was trying to hold an annoyed mask although he could see past it and notice that she was kind of glad that he spoke to her. "Can I ask you a question?" She blinked as she pulled her legs up into the couch, crossing them. "Look," She sought. "I can't sleep with you." He threw his head away blushing. That was clearly not what he was going to ask. Man, he had no idea where she got these ideas of hers from. "Aw, you're even blushing? Did I embarrass you?" He heard her laughing as he turned back around shaking his head. "NOT what I was thinking about." She leaned back onto the couch, facing him. "As if… But yeah, what were you thinking about?" Lavi scratched the back of his head. "When is your birthday?" She blinked amazed as she shrugged her shoulders. "Why are you asking?" He shrugged his shoulders as well as he dragged his hand through his hair, flipping it away. She disliked birthdays, it really wasn't her at all. She sought again as he tapped his fingers on his knee trying to move on in the conversation. "It didn't say in your file, so I just wanted to know because well… It's a birthday." She turned around staring over at Minda who was busy in the reception. "When is your birthday?" She asked back. He tilted his head to the side and sought. "Now you're ignoring me again…" She always did that whenever she wanted to avoid questions, she would bring up something related to the conversation to make the other part forget about what they were talking about."It's in August." She slightly opened her mouth and frowned her eyebrows as she jumped up from the couch. "Oi, Geena…" He didn't get her at all. She was so weird sometimes. Geena stood there, in front of the couch still holding onto the book was had been reading. She mumbled to herself and Lavi guessed that she hadn't even heard what he had said back there. With that out of his mind he tilted his head to the side to check out the book she was reading. He couldn't make out the title but the author was named Danielle Steel. He blinked. "I thought you didn't like Dani-" She threw the book at him as she walked over to Minda. He caught it and looked annoyed up at her. "What was that for?!" He looked down at it. It appeared to be in Norwegian, no use in trying to understand it then. Lavi looked back up at them and now Geena waved at him. "I'll be busy for a while, don't bother me." He sought as he looked over at a tiny calendar which was on the table next to the couch. 10th of August, he had at least hoped that they could all have some cake together.

Allen opened the door which led out of the training room as he headed for his own room. He had been training all day since early morning, just like his schedule from Geena told him to. Now it was time for a break as well snack and he was wondering what Minda had planned for him. He threw the towel, which he used to dry away the sweat during training, over his shoulder as he left the training room. He rolled his left shoulder as a crack could be heard. He stopped. That couldn't have been his arm. He stared down at it with worried eyes. CRAAACK. There it was again, and it clearly wasn't his arm. He looked up and around. Allen couldn't see anyone in the library, so who was making these sounds? "AWSHIT." He turned around as someone shouted. There was only one who shouted that… "Geena?" Allen said out loud. "Are you okay?" No one answered as he heard sounds of things falling. "I'm fine! No worries… Stay where you are!" She said with a nervous laughter. Was she really fine though? Allen hurried over to the place where he had heard her voice. Geena glanced down on the ladder, it was old and seemed to be unable to carry her weight. "Thanks a lot." She mumbled angry as she stared at her thighs. Another crack appeared and now the ladder snapped in two. She shouted as she tripped off the breaking ladder she was standing on. She fell down losing the rest of the books she had been climbing for. What a day this would turn out to be, she thought as she held her hands up in front of her. Broken legs and no fun. She closed her eyes as something stopped her from landing on the floor. "Geena?" Allen stopped as he reached a broken ladder. He looked quickly up, thinking the worst. Wait, she thought to herself as she turned her head around. Why hadn't she fell onto the floor? There was warmth coming from something. She sniffed. That smell. She quickly opened her eyes and held her arms down towards her chest. "Man, you're… Heavy." Allen walked up to her and Lavi, who was holding her. "Thank god… I thought you had fallen and broken something." Allen smiled relived as Geena looked at Lavi and then at the floor. "Put me down!" She shouted as wriggled out of his arms, stumbling onto her feet. "… You could at least say thank you!" She rushed over to her books and picked them up. "For what," she stuck her tongue out at him. "For calling me heavy?" Lavi was about to bend down and help out as she smacked his hand away. "No!" He answered. "For saving your ass, your heavy ass too…" He bend back up and scratched his cheek. Allen glanced down at one of books on the floor. It was written by hand and the writer had a poor hand writing. "C… Ca… What?" Geena quickly turned around and threw herself at the book down beside Allen. "Cats." She mumbled as she gave him and a direct stare. Allen held his hands up. "If you say so," he smiled as she got up and carried her books out towards the reception again. "Didn't I tell you to not bother my ass?" She threw her head over her shoulder, staring at them with an insulted look. Lavi threw his hands up in the air. "Come on! If I hadn't bothered your ass, it would've been blue." She stuck her tounge out again. "What makes you say it isn't?" He blushed again, putting his hands into his pockets. "She's so ungrateful ya'know…" Allen laughed a little glancing over at Lavi. "You know how she is…" Cats? He glanced at Lavi, and then smiled. That book wasn't about cats. He knew what she was up to.

Lavi was sitting in the stairs playing with a coin he had found in his room. It was probably money that Geena had lost while snooping around one of the days she was bored. He flipped it back and forth between his fingers. He couldn't understand how she was used to all this being-alone-with-minda-thing. Like, he was used to be traveling with the old man by himself, but they… They traveled. Geena and Minda stayed at the same place, day in and mostly day out probably doing the same thing everyday. He tilted his head to the side as he continued to think. That was probably why she didn't pay attention to birthdays, because it was mostly just her and Minda and they didn't seem like birthday types. He pictured Minda and Geena in party hats, forced to be in a happy party mood playing party games. He laughed to himself because they would both probably look like misplaced and grumpy cats. Allen, who had taken a shower back at their room, stopped beside Lavi in the stairs. "Should we go and get something for lunch?" Lavi looked up and stopped flipping the coin. "Is it that late already?" He got up and slipped the coin into his pocket. Allen nodded as they both walked down the stairs, passing the corner. Minda wasn't at her usual spot so they assumed that she was making lunch. Allen turned his head around. "Sorry that I'm probably a little late, but happy birthday, Lavi." Lavi smiled at Allen as they reached the door to the dining hall. "Ehehe," he smirked. "Thank you! It's not late at all, ya'know…" Allen glanced at the door as Lavi placed a hand onto it and pushed it open. "You're the first one to congra-" A pop could be heard as he opened the door and confetti flew down on him. He blinked as Allen laughed as Lavi shook his head confused and turned around looking towards the table they used to sit. Ballons, more confetti and even a banner on the wall. "The tenth, right?" He looked up at met her glance. It was shining, like a kids'. Allen walked past Lavi and dragged him with him down toward the table. He didn't get it? When had she done all this. Then he saw something he thought he'd never see. "Minda, are you…Wearing a party hat?" He pointed at it. It was green with pink dots and she didn't seem happy about it at all. "My…" She sought as she forced forth a smile. "Happy birthday, Bookman Junior." She patted him on the shoulder as he smiled back. "Oi, carrot head~" She poked his head, causing him to turn around. Geena was holding up a present which was nicely wrapped in… Black paper. "I… Ehm… Didn't really have any normal paper left so… I kinda just painted it black and yeah…" She took his hand and put it in it. "Happy birthday, Lavi!" She smiled widely at him as he thanked her as well. She had even prepared a cake for him. He guessed that Schibikuzai ran proper service, not just service but… He unwrapped the present as Geena put her hands into her back pockets. He took off the top of the box. Thank you, was written in frosting on a cupcake. He looked up and she shrugged her shoulders. "For… Saving my ass." She said quietly with a smile on her lips, glancing up at him. The kind of service that made you feel at home. Family service, he'd believe. She clapped her hands and asked him to blow out the candle she had put on. There was only one because she hadn't found anyone and they laughed together as they tasted the cake.

"MY GOD." Lavi shouted, spitting the cake out as Allen forced down his piece, Geena sitting there with the cake in her mouth. "It's raw!" Lavi poked it with his fork, looking up at Geena who still had the cake in her mouth. "It… It wasn't that bad though!" Allen added. Lavi and Geena kept staring at each other, causing each other to smirk ending up breaking into laughter. "You can't even cook!" She took a napkin and spat the cake out. "COME ON, give me some applause, I made a frickin' cake for you!" She shook her head as Minda sought. "It was raw!" Lavi placed his hand onto his face as they kept laughing. "I mean, come on… You can take care of a demon of your own," He removed his hand and counted out on his fingers. "You can make lightning appear as well scare a noah…" Allen looked sad down at the cake, he had been looking forward to it. "Don't forget that she can lift rocks…" He smiled up at her as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, all that, and you can't…" He found so unbelievable, yet good. He leaned onto the table. "You can't make a cake…" She stuck her tounge out scratching the back of her head. "Hey! You wanted a cake, now you have one!" What kind of birthday was this? He smiled to himself. Honestly, it was one he'd love to experience again because it brought along lots of fun and laughter. Oh, and a Minda in a party hat!


	13. Chapter 11: Returning to the Order

_Another silent morning took place at Schibikuzai Inn and the halls were as empty as they normally were. Allen yawned as he reached the first floor causing Minda to look up from her usual post at the reception desk. He looked over at her and gave her smile._

"Good morning, Minda!" She waved back at him as she wished him good morning back before Allen turned the corner of the stairs and headed for the dining lounge. The doors were already open and he could hear people talking inside. "No, no, you've got I all wrong," Geena said as she pointed towards Lavi who was busy eating. "You see," She said as she gulped down some coffee. Allen smiled to himself as he walked over to them. This had become a usual habit in the mornings. Lavi and Geena discussing over the breakfast table, while she drowned herself in coffee. Allen sometimes wondered if she ate or drank something else besides coffee. She put down her huge mug as Allen stopped by her side. "You can't leave a cyborg fully open on an operating table because then people could sneak in and steal, not just parts, but information about the creation itself. It's not that hard to figure out." She turned her head away as Lavi shrugged his shoulders. "Morning Allen, slept well?" He nodded as Lavi finished a glass of milk. Geena quickly turned around. "HEY, THAT WASN'T YOURS!" Lavi looked down at the glass and realized that it wasn't his. "That was my coffee milk!" He out the glass down as he swallowed it away. "You already have milk in your coffee!" She grasped her glass and looked into it. "Man you're greedy, not a single drop left." He leaned onto the table shoving his plate away. "I'm growing, I need it." He said with a smile on his face as she lifted up her cup of coffee. "THAT is no excuse of drinking MY milk…" Allen chuckled before heading down to the breakfast table. Geena served a lot of food and there was breakfast types from all over the world. There were rarely people here and he had asked her why she served so much food even with only them here. She said that it was better to have too much than too little. He had to agree with her on that one, and besides he didn't mind having things to choose from. Geena picked up her device and stared down at it as Allen browsed and picked out something from every section. Lavi reached out for a biscuit which was lying on a plate next to Geena. "Nuhu," she said quickly as she slapped his hand. "Oh come on!" He shouted out as he grabbed one quickly. He took a bite of it as he kept an eye on Geena, it had been two days since their encounter with the Noah in Sweden and they were planning on heading back to the order today to make a report on the mission. At the moment he wasn't thinking much of the Noah situation, his mind was more stuck on the Geena-might-be-related-to-a-Noah-situation. Not to even mention her various powers and unknown past. She sought as she tilted her head from side to side as she kept scrolling on her device. There had been a lot of confusion about her since the day where both she and Allen had been sick. He hadn't gotten the picture very clear yet, but it appeared as she had witnessed her friend getting killed, received a visit from the earl, made a deal and then…A vessel? Or was it something else. It confused him a lot and he just kept thinking about her being a Noah. She and Tyki had spoken as if they had crossed paths before as well. This was the downside about taking in someone not related to the order because they oft – Was he the right one to say that? She glanced over at him and she saw that he was all lost in thoughts. Allen came over and sat down by Geena who bended over the table towards Lavi. She placed her face in front of him and stared into his eyes. "I think he died." Allen shook his head as he chewed on a croissant. "Oi, Lavi." He hadn't always been on the orders side either. She smacked the side of his head gently causing him to pop out of his thoughts. He met her eyes staring at him. "Ah, I think I fixed him!" She smiled as he blinked. "S-sorry…Got lost in thoughts for a moment," he mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. He couldn't really imagine her being one of the bad guys either, looking at his kind face of hers. She sat back down and leaned onto her hand taking another sip of coffee. That reminded him. "Allen, we have to return home today to make a report on the situation in Sweden." Allen lifted up a napkin and wiped away some crumbles as he looked over at Lavi. "Yes," He had already finished his plate which had been filled with food and therefore he pushed it slightly away. "We should leave as soon as we can." Geena got up and picked up both Lavi and Allen's plate. Allen looked up at her. She was in her own thoughts and it looked like she was humming on something inside her head. "Oh!" He said as Geena turned around holding the empty plates. "Geena should come too!" Lavi looked over at Allen and then over at her as she turned around. "Huh?" She said. "Why? Why should I do so?" Allen got up from his seat. "Because I'm sure that Komui would like to hear how the training is going." She sought slightly as she tilted her head. "Tch, that's impossible! No can do." She said out slowly as she turned around again, carrying the plates over to the food table. "Geena, please" Allen pleaded as she put down the plates. "Noooo, I can't. I have an inn to run." Lavi got up from his seat as well and stretched his arms before putting them into his pockets. "How come you joined Sweden then…?" He mocked as she turned around and gave him and annoyed stare. "Not the same!" She rubbed her hands before letting them fall down by her sides. "But Geena," Allen pleaded again. "No, no and no!" She placed her hands onto her hip and pointed towards him. "There is no way you're getting me back there, Komui's face is annoying and you can tell him about the training yourself." Allen looked over at Lavi with a sigh. Lavi looked back. "What?" Allen shrugged his shoulders and held his hand up towards her. "You want me to convince her?" He said confused pointing at himself and at her. "I can't seem to do so, and Komui would probably like to hear out her about the training." Allen smiled gently towards Lavi. "What makes you think I can convince her!?" He said out loud, even more confused. Geena sought as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. There was no way that she came with them. She had had enough of that crazy supervisor. Lavi sought and scratched his head, glancing at her. Then it came to him and a smirk appeared on his face. "Say, Geena…" She squint her eyes as he approached her.

The rumbling sounds coming from the train and the constant shaking made her legs tremble and she walked as close as she could to the walls of the lounges as the train ran over a tall bridge. Lavi smirked as he looked back at her. "Doin' alright there, chubby?" She stared annoyed up at him as her eye twitched. Allen led them past different lounges until they arrived at number 31. "Here we are," he said as he opened the door. The lounge was colored in beige with black seats which was made out of leather, with matching curtains. Allen was kind of amazed by the sight. It was clearly a different type of 1st class than what he was used to. The first experience he had had with 1st class was on the train to Martel. This lounge was slightly bigger than that one. Lavi sat down next to the window as Geena clung onto the door letting out a heavy sigh. "Are you alright Geena?" Allen asked reaching out to her. "I can take your bag." She grasped it and threw it at him as she stumbled over to the seat and sat down across Lavi. He held back his laughter as she quickly stared up at him. "Oh wipe that off your face, you goddamn carrot." Allen laughed to himself as he put her bag up on the shelf above the seats. Geena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't all used to going out among people. Goddamn that Lavi, she thought to herself. Back at the inn he had gone to Minda and told her about the situation and Minda had then forced her to go with them. She wouldn't have gone with them either if Minda hadn't pulled out the Go-with-them-or-else-you'll-be-visiting-old-friend s card. She didn't want to either of them, but going back to the order was better than catching up with friends she hadn't seen for years. She was driven out of thought as someone poked her forehead. "Say," She opened her eyes as Lavi put his arm back down. "Why couldn't you just have snapped your fingers, opened a portal and avoid going social?" She leaned backwards and stared out of the window. "Because it takes a lot of energy to open one, and I'm tired." He nodded as he stared out of the window too. Norwegian woods and wild birds which were flying above their heads reminded him of the nature around the order and if he hadn't known better he would've thought that they had never left the order. Allen yawned as he leaned backwards as well, staring up at the ceiling. That morning training had gotten to him but he wasn't usually this tired either. Geena had told him that the reason he was feeling tired was because there was a storm coming up, but he wasn't sure if that was true or not. His eyes started to close as he thought of what it would be like to meet up with Lenalee and the others back home again. He had missed them while staying at Schibikuzai, and although he knew it was for his best he missed taking normal mission and living at the order too. He liked Schibikuzai, but it just… "It's not home…" He whispered as he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Geena gently glanced to her side, mildly staring at him. She guessed that he was thinking about Schibikuzai and the order. Of course it wasn't his home, Schibikuzai that is. She turned her glance away and stared down at the table instead. Schibikuzai had existed for years already with the same purpose for everyone that came by; to help or aid in any way possible. With this job a lot of friendly people came along and of course friendships were made. Different faces of people she had encountered popped up in her head and this sad feeling started to grow inside her. Who needs friendships in this job, she thought as she crossed her arms and sought. Lavi looked to his side and realized that Allen had fallen asleep, he smiled. "Man, he always falls asleep on trains… You know, once he fell asleep while we were on a mission so I drew a funny face on him, kina fun." He chuckled as he looked over at Geena who didn't seem to listen to him. He rolled his eyes around, scratching his cheek. This could be a long trip, he thought to himself as Geena bend forward and leaned onto the table between them. She stared out the window and Lavi saw that her eyes weren't as lively as they used to be. Was she train sick? "Hey," She barely turned her head towards him. "Are you feeling alright?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm grrrrreat." Lavi leaned his head onto his head, her sarcasm were so strong sometimes that he could swear that it could peel an onion. "And with that said you're not feeling so good huh?" He smirked at her as she slightly turned her head towards him. What is it with this guy, she thought to herself. So caring and yet he was considered a bookman? That didn't make sense to her at all. "Why do you ask, conclude or think so." He had seen her attitude before; whenever someone got to a touchy subject she would pull herself into a shell and be a sharp in her mouth. "You're putting on a mask, a spiky one." She blinked a couple of times and her face turned confused. "You think of something and then you remember other things. Before you even know it you see that those things were things you couldn't hold on to, because…" Lavi stopped. He was getting carried away again, hadn't the old man told him this one too many times? That he wasn't supposed to get involved with people and make bonds. As if he hadn't made enough bonds from before, he didn't really need another one – Especially not one like her. Then it occurred to, that maybe why he could read her so easily was because… "We share that fault." She looked down on the table and smirked. "Huh?" He looked at her as she gazed up at him, causing their eyes to meet. "Quote;" She said as she pulled away her tiny smirk. "_You think of something and then you remember other things. Before you even know it you see that those things were things you couldn't hold on to, because… _They were never supposed to stick around with you." A silence placed itself around them and there was an awkward feeling around them. The trains rumbling got louder as the train got off the bridge and onto the land railings.

She shook her head. "Sorry…" She said as she ruffled her hair, leaning back into the seat. "I got carried away and, well, yeah…Sorry." He blinked. "Now I feel like a sentimental ass for going all like that, oops…" She laughed slightly as she placed her hands onto the table tapping them towards it. "No," he said. "You're right, it's just like that." She stopped tapping them and looked up. Maybe Lavi wasn't just a jolly jerk as she had found him to be. Maybe there was something more than just a…Pond. "You speak like you've been a bookman," he laughed. "Thankfully you're not as old and grumpy like the old Panda back home." Geena smiled as a tiny laughter escaped her mouth. "Panda?" He nodded. "The old man has these funny black rings around his eyes," Lavi drew circles around his eyes with his hands causing her to laugh a little more. "It makes him look a grumpy Panda, you should try calling him that once!" She shook her head. "That's rude!" He laughed too. "No no, he's used to it…" Geena leaned back onto the table. "Like Minda, although she's not a grumpy panda…" Lavi leaned back onto it as well. "She reminds of a crab," he tilted his head as Geena opened her mouth slightly out a shock. "Where the heck did that come from?" She bent her head forwards as a snort escaped her mouth causing her to throw her hands in front of her mouth. "WHAT on earth?" Lavi said out loud as Allen mumbled in his sleep. Geena looked up holding her hands in front of her mouth. "Did you just snort?" He chuckled as she shook her head. He poked her hands. "You did," she let her hands down. "It's a bad habit when I laugh, okay!?" They stared at each other for a little while. "Know I don't only know an old panda… But also a grumpy crab and a piglet," She smirked as she held back her laughter; it would've resulted in a snort again. "A piglet?" she mumbled. Lavi scratched his head. "You remind me of one, although you also make me think of a cat…" She tilted her head. "What is it with you, nicknames and animals?" He shrugged his shoulders. "What's with you and coffee?" She stuck her tongue out at him. He used to mock her morning routine which was sitting in the stairs drinking coffee. Often he would sit down with her and just talk about random things which she brought up. Going along with the flow, not making too much of a fuss. Was that what he usually did out there in field as well? Just going along, not being anyone. "Say Lavi," she blew away some hair from her face. "What's it like being a bookman?" He crossed his arms. "Well… You get to see a lot, and that's kinda awesome." She saw that something changed in him as he went on about the places he had seen, he just talked basically about each place. Landmarks, the cuisine and of course the various women he had witnessed. "And she had these great –"She threw a paper ball at him. "Don't even say it!" She laughed. The food trolley had come by and she had ordered different sorts of things, paying for it by cash and in that moment Lavi had been kind of struck by the amount she carried. He took a sip of her coffee as she slapped after his hand. "You could've ordered one yourself." She frowned nibbling on a biscuit. "Wouldn't want to waste your money," He mocked. She put the biscuit down. "You peeked into my wallet?" He stole her biscuit. "Oh come on!" He took a bite of it as she shook her head. "With that amount, I didn't even have to peek." He handed it back only for her to refuse to eat it. "Keep it," she smiled letting out a sigh. "Where do you get all that money from by the way?" She picked up the coffee cup and took a sip. "Jobs here and there," she mumbled. "Really? How many jobs do you usually do then?" She rolled head back and blew out air. "It depends really, on how many that comes with jobs…" She was very mysterious about her work, sometimes he wondered if she was a killer or something. "I'm not doing any dirty work so, you can relax." She mocked back at him. "Psh, why would I worry about something like that, you're just the crazy inn owner who owns the inn I'm staying at." She smirked as she took another sip of her coffee. "You record stuff right? Like a recorder?" He nodded. "You aren't recording me, are you?" Lavi blinked as she finished the biscuit. "No, why do you think so?" A worried smile appeared on her face. "I was just checking…Because," She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes leaning towards him, brushing away some crumbs away from his cheek with her hand. He blushed slightly. "Because, I don't want you to go around and tell on me…" Her smile went away and her eyes received this sad wave in them. He knew that she was talking about the things she had said back under the incident at the inn. _He didn't need me at that moment, but he still let my friend live…He was the demon from yesterday, the one I killed and communicated with_. That sentence had followed him for a while now. She leaned back and put down her cup. "Can you promise me not to tell anyone, Lavi?" She held up her pinky finger towards him. "I'm… I'm childish and prefer pinky swears instead of handshakes…" She looked down into the table as he smiled. A grasp around her pinkie caused her to look up. "I promise." He smiled at her before letting out a little laugh, which caused her to chuckle. "Thank you," she said. They held pinkies for a little while as the train got closer and closer to the order's surroundings and location. _Hopefully they didn't have to stay there_…

Allen stretched his arms as they walked up the same path they had walked down a good while ago. "Returning to old places… This is where you broke my ribs… isn't it?" Geena said rubbing her chin causing Lavi to turn around. "I didn't break them!" Allen laughed. "You could've if it wasn't for Geena's strength." Lavi placed his hands behind his head. "Sometimes I think that was what you planned Geena, so that I would follow you into the portal without hesitating." She stuck her tongue out a little and closed her eyes. "Ehehe," Lavi rolled his eyes. "I had to do something since I'm not very into Q and A's all the time…" Slowly the order started to appear in front of them and Geena looked up as Allen let out a relived sigh and a smiled appeared on Lavi's face. "It's good to be back home," Lavi said as he let his hand down and grabbed Geena's bag. "Hey!" She shouted as he paced up. "Bet you brought weapons with you so you could kill komui." She rushed after him. "None of your concern!" She shouted back as Lavi started to run, letting out a laugh. Allen shook his head, sometimes he wondered if he was dealing with kids. "Give it back!" Geena shouted as she ran after him. Allen shook his head again before he started to run as well. They all ran down the stairs leading to the elevator and Lavi had gotten a good lead ahead of them both. "Man, open already," he said pushed the button rapidly. A loud ding could be heard as the doors quickly opened. "Gah!" And as they did Lavi fell into through the doors with Geena on top of him, with Allen on top there again. She rolled out of Allen and Lavi as she landed into the wall of the elevator, staring at Lavi and Allen who got up from him. "Oh well, he was a brace exorcist while he was still alive…" She said rolling her shoulders. Lavi sent his hand up to her head and ruffled her hair. "You wish! Your weight can't kill me that easily." He got up from the floor handing her his hand as Allen pushed the button. She grabbed his hand and got up from the ground as he also returned her bag. "Not as slow as you say you are," She rolled her eyes at him. "Moron." She smiled as the elevator carried them up towards the halls of the order, and the massive door that she had smashed last time. This time though the guardian let them in without hesitation, mostly because it recognized her and was terrified that she would do it again. They strolled in, and the order was quite quiet. "The most of us are probably out on a mission," Allen smiled at her as they walked up some stairs which brought them to a hall with more stairs which then again led another hall. None of them said much while walking, except Lavi's sudden punch lines about random things that could be seen at the order. Then after a little while they were standing outside a door, a huge door which they all had stood in front of not long ago. "Should we knock?" Lavi asked, looking down at Geena who looked over at Allen. "Probably," he said as both he and Lavi knocked. Geena put her hands into her trousers pockets. She wasn't wearing a hoodie today, but a normal white shirt and a vest. Still wearing high heels as the first time she had arrived. A ruckus built up inside the room and they heard the sound of a sobbing Komui. Someone walked up to the door and opened it. "Welcome ho –"A blush appeared on her face as both Lavi and Allen raised their hands in their own way. "We're home, Lenalee!" Allen said happily as he smiled at her. "Allen, Lavi!"A huge smiled appeared on her face as well as she tilted her head to the side. "Brother!" She said turning around. "They're back!" Komui looked up from his desk which was covered in paper as always. "Allen!" He shouted as he walked out from it. Lenalee moved out of the door as both Allen and Lavi made their way into the supervisor's office. Geena stood behind them a little while before going after them, there was something inside that stopped her from moving some seconds. Lenalee watched Geena as she gently walked past her. She hadn't seen her before, not in real person though, only on pictures from the files. Lenalee closed the door as she walked down to the others. Geena placed herself a little behind Allen as the supervisor went on and on about how he had missed them, welcoming them home and asking about the weather. "Putting that aside," he said standing in front of the table with Lenalee by his side. "How has the training been?" Allen turned around and looked at Geena who glanced up. "It's been great!" Allen smiled turning his head back around. "I've become stronger! At least I think so…" Geena and the supervisor nodded. "If you won't mind, I want to run a check up on you back at the infirmary, just to overlook your innocence and such…" Komui said calmly looking at Geena. She rolled her shoulders. "Do what you want, he's not mine so." Komui smiled as he nodded at Allen. "We might as well get straight to it and then afterwards, how about we all get something to eat and then meet up with everyone else! We have all missed having you around." Geena let go of her bag as Komui threw himself around her neck. "AND OF COURSE…We were thinking about Geena too…Ehehe," She pushed him away quite annoyed. "Thinking about my money and bills that is…" She murmured back at him as he let go, laughing. "Please, walk with me to the infirmary and we'll have a look." Komui took the lead as Lenalee, Geena and Allen walked after him. Lavi fell behind as he stretched out his arms. He had someone else to catch up with. The door closed off again. "About time," he smirked as he turned around facing bookman who was busy with one of his smokes. "Ah, sorry about that gramps…Been really busy over there…" The old man walked up to him. "What have you learned?" He asked, standing by his side. "Well," Lavi said putting his arms down. On the way to the infirmary she stopped and realized that she had dropped her bag. "She's strong," Lavi said. Geena tried to notify the others that she was going back to get her bag, but they didn't even seem to notice her. "And she can do stuff… Owns an inn as well," She turned around as she started to walk back. Definitely not at Schibikuzai anymore, she thought to herself as she sought. "Is she what we assumed?" Bookman asked. "She's something alright…" Lavi mumbled, thinking about the past events that had happened. He had to inform bookman, for the safety of everyone but…What about Geena?


	14. Chapter 12: Broken Promise

_**Broken Promise**_

She put her hands into her pockets as she walked up the hall which led to the different offices around at the order. She had only been here once before and that was when she had picked up Allen for his training. She passed several doors and they all seemed to be leading to different locations. They were going to meet up at the main office which belonged to Komui after they were done at the infirmary. Sadly she had to go back on her own because she had forgotten her bag, which contained files and stuff about Allen's training. She approached the door and the closer she got the louder the voices from inside became. She quickly recognized Lavi's voice, but the other one which was with him was unknown to her. It sounded like an old man, and she stopped outside the door. She didn't want to interrupt something and she hadn't realized that Lavi hadn't walked with them. "Have you recorded much yet?" She leaned towards the wall as she tilted her head to towards the door. They were probably talking about someplace else, she thought to herself. "Not really, I found some books though which might be about her, the place and perhaps where she comes from." She blinked confused as she wrinkled her eyebrows. Were they talking about her? Was Lavi recording her, and why would he do that when he had promised her that he wasn't? They continued to talk and they also continued discussing their theme which obviously turned out to be her. "What about her powers? You said that she practiced magic?" Geena could hear Lavi walk around in the office and that he sat down somewhere. She would guess that he sat on Komui's desk. There was this growing feeling inside of her, a feeling of betrayal. A feeling that she knew very good, a feeling she hated. She crossed her arms tightly as she sought deeply. "Yeah, and she also kinda seemto be immune to the demons virus, ya'think she is an exorcist without us knowing?" She shook her head slowly. She wasn't an exorcist, she said inside her head quite frustrated. She had never been one and probably wouldn't be one in the future either – She wasn't worth the title. The old man inside hummed slightly as if he didn't agree on Lavi's thought. "There is one more thing, which I found kina creepy." She looked up at the ceiling as Lavi began walking around the room again. She tilted her eyes to the side. "She communicated with the demon, as if she knew it…" Bookman looked up at Lavi who was standing in front of him, looking down at him. "They communicated with each other?" Lavi saw how Bookman's eyes slowly got strict and curious. He didn't seem to fully accept her yet, and he understood him considering what he just had told him. A thought blew up inside his head; the promise. There was something uneasy about her that made him unsecure, that's why he had to tell bookman and…Break it. "Well, communicating and communicating…" Lavi murmured as he shrugged his shoulders. "She may have seemed to know it at least and she lectured it as if it was a… I'm not really sure." Bookman nodded slowly as he closed his eyes. "Could she be an enemy?" Lavi asked with a low voice as he stared towards the door. "If she is, then she might be a trump card somewhere and that is why we should start to watch her and her movements. After all she is training one of the special ones." Lavi crossed his arms as he walked around again. "There was one more thing that I remember." She leaned away from the wall and stood straight, staring down at the floor. _No_, she thought to herself. _He had sworn to keep everything a secret_; she quickly looked at the closed door. "And what was that?" Bookman asked with a hint of interest in his voice. Lavi tilted his head to the side as a rather sad expression appeared on his face. "There have been episodes of her killing comrades and her teaming up with the enemies that she has been in war with. She has killed many people, both innocent and guilty of sins. Next to that," he took a short break as he sought. A spark lit up in her, he had betrayed her trust too long. How and why would he break a promise? "She once called out for a dear friend by the help of the earl and didn't kill it, instead she made a deal with him to keep her friend here without taking her body as a vessel. Next to this…There also an encounter with a noah where she…" Bookman opened his eyes quickly and stared up at Lavi. "She did what?" Her body was trembling out of anger. "Ah, Geena!" Allen said happily as he approached her. She looked up at him and he was smiling like usual. "Let's get inside the office, Komui will be here any minute." Allen said as he opened the door.

Both Bookman and Lavi turned around and met the sight of Allen and Geena entering the room. "_Yo_," Lavi said as he smiled at them. "So, did everything go okay?" Allen nodded as he stopped in front of Lavi looking over at bookman who was leaning towards a counter. "He will be here any minute I would guess, you know the supervisor… Always busy with his science." Geena stood behind Allen holding her hands into her pants' pockets. Lavi looked over at her and guilt flushed over him. As sad as it was this was his job and besides, she didn't know anything about him. She didn't look up at him; if she did then she would probably hit him in the face. _Damn that Komui_, she thought to herself. _Couldn't he just get in here already_? More footsteps could be heard coming from the hall and Allen turned around recognizing Lenalee's voice. Lavi blinked as Bookman looked over at Geena who was staring towards the ground. There was something odd about her behavior that somewhat concerned Lavi. Komui and Lenalee entered the room and Lenalee let out a cute and lowered laughter. "I told you she would be a good trainer!" Allen said out happily as he walked up to them. "Ah, Allen, you were right!" She smiled back at him. "Mhm," he replied as Komui stared over at Bookman and then Geena. It seemed to be a tension over there between them. Komui didn't like it but it probably wasn't anything he could do about it. "It's great to see that she have been taking such good care of both of you!" Lenalee smiled as Komui walked over to his desk and sat down on the chair behind it. "So, Allen, in your own words how has the training been?" He turned around as Lenalee walked past him and over to her brothers desk. "It's been good. Geena sure knows how to make the fullest out of everything she even says that my synchronization rate has gone up with at least five till ten percent!" Komui blinked and Lenalee gasped slightly. Allen hadn't seen the numbers of the testing yet, but he was right – Geena was right. That amazed Komui. Bookman still kept an eye on her. "Is that true?" Allen nodded as Lavi walked over to Geena and petted her shoulder. "Ah, Allen is right – She really is an exceptional trainer. She even taught Allen how to lay out strategies on the field, it's pretty amazing!" He was waiting for a smile or something, perhaps even a dull hit in the side but she didn't do anything. Had something happened? Komui smiled. It was really impressive, he wasn't even sure if she would be an okay trainer when he talked her into it. The only reason he owned her money was because of Cross Marian and no one else. If she was as good as Allen and Lavi claimed she surely would be a great resource to the Dark Order as well the church. The only thing Komui worried about was her past and present – What did she do, did she work for anyone and most importantly did she have anything to do with the earl? She didn't seem like the type that would do so but then again, who knew. After what Allen had told them, considering what had happened in Sweden, one could never be too sure. Bookman looked over at Komui. "Supervisor, I would like to have a word with you now, if you wouldn't mind." Komui blinked again. "What would you like to have a word about?" Suddenly Geena looked up at Komui. Lavi turned his head towards her. Bookman leaned away from the desk as he approached the door. "Just some episodes which have occurred lately which that I find important to inform you about." Komui got up from his chair. "You'll have to excuse me, sorry that we could only have a brief chat Allen. I'd love to hear more about your training and of course the inn you're staying at!" He walked up and past them as he and Bookman went out of the room leaving the four of them behind. Geena turned halfway around as they left the room. _Crap_, she thought to herself.

Allen walked over to Lenalee and so did Lavi. "How have you been, Lenalee?" Allen asked as she put down a file which she had been carrying. "I've been good, although we've suffered some losses while you were away…" Allen blinked. "A couple of finders… They lost their lives on the previous mission which took place in Berlin, and we also lost one innocence fragment." Allen looked down and clenched his fist. "Did the demons run away with the inno–" Lenalee interrupted Allen by shaking her head. "It wasn't a demon." Lavi and Allen looked up at Lenalee. "We're not sure who did this." A slight fear placed itself among them. The first thing that popped up into their head was the Noah, and it was probably them as well since they had run into one of them in Sweden. Lenalee looked down on the ground as Lavi turned around. Geena was still looking at the door. "What do you think, Geena?" He asked. She would probably know something considering that she run an inn and also worked with several unknown people. Lenalee looked up. She didn't even seem to hear Lavi. She took a deep breath as the door opened up again and Komui and Bookman walked in. They closed the door behind them and stopped in front of it looking at Geena who looked back at them. Lavi wrinkled his eyebrows, the old man had informed Komui and that meant he thought of her as a threat to the order. Allen turned around as well. "Geena," Komui started. His voice was so calm and yet she sensed fear in it. "Bookman just informed me on your…Situation." He continued as Allen walked up behind her. She turned away and went over to the desk where Bookman had leaned before and leaned onto it as well. "Is it true?" She didn't answer him and both Allen and Lenalee got a little confused. "Considering that I am pretty much aware of which war it was about I can conclude that you were the one behind the sudden change in the battle, am I right?" Bookman added as he looked over at her. She swallowed some spit. "What is this about, brother?" Lenalee asked. Allen then came to his senses and remembered the fight Minda had told them about. "It is about a rivalry which took place a long time ago, someone turned on their side and teamed up with the enemy, killing its own allies." Lenalee gasped as she looked over at Geena. "It was stated that over sixty percent of the Allied side were annihilated and as much as three great leaders there were included in those percent." Geena clenched her fist in her pocket. "You turned on your comrades, to side with the enemy." She looked up at Komui and stared into his eyes. "I teamed up with the innocent ones!" She shouted out. "Why do you even care, it was never your battle." She looked down at Bookman. "You might do the same to us, after all you communicated with a demon as well the earl." She clenched it even tighter. "Why do you always have to meddle?" She growled quietly as she clenched her fist so tight that it began to hurt as she bit her teeth together. "You exorcists think you can do whatever you want, just because you're spoken of as gods freaking right hand!?" Bookman narrowed his eyes. "You might be connected to the Earl." Allen looked up at her as Geena threw her fist towards the wall, causing a crack to appear. Lenalee looked away as Lavi took a step closer towards Geena. It was a loud bang and he almost reached out his arm for her. "I'll tell let you in one very simple fact." She bit her teeth even tighter. "I'd never side with an ass." She said angry. "Geena," he whispered. She looked up at him and her eyes where filled with this strong hate. She felt the rage in her grow even more as Lavi was about to approach her. "Bookman Junior, right?" He blinked. She had overheard them back there. She removed her hand from the wall and Allen realized that it was bleeding. "Your hand is bleeding!" She was still clenching it despite the bleeding. She didn't even seem to listen to what he was saying. "Goddamn bookmen." Allen was still confused about this outrage of hers, but it seemed as if it had something to do with Lavi and him being a bookman. "Record this, record that." She mumbled as she spat on the ground in front of him. "Record that you… You…" She didn't seem to find a word. "I'm leaving." She said quickly as she walked past Komui and Bookman leaving the room with a loud bang. Lavi followed her leaving the others behind. "You might be wrong on this one," Komui said with a low voice. Bookman didn't reply. He wasn't sure yet.

She walked quickly down the hall which she had just walked up. It always ended like this, every side she had joined ended this way. Someone dug up her past and that ruined her present. Her head began to pound and the anger really didn't suit her body at all. She rushed down the stairs as she blinked once. "Geena, wait up!" Lavi shouted behind her. She stopped in the middle of the stairs and stared up at him. "Get away from me." She shouted back at him causing him to stop a little bit before walking towards her again. "You goddamn traitor." She growled as she placed her hand on her forehead. "I thought I could trust you, because you… You… We pinkie swore!" Lavi stopped again. She seemed really upset at him for telling Bookman what she had told him and now he just felt bad about it. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Her eyes were filled with fear, anger and sadness. The hate and rage had left them, and now she was just - "Geena, I didn't mean to but this was about the safety of the order!" He walked down to her and she backed away from him pushing his shoulder. "About the safety of the order, what about my safety, Lavi, didn't that matter in this case?!" He hadn't thought of it that way, but why would she be worrying about her safety. Both him and Allen would be there, siding with her if someone here went against her. He didn't…He didn't think of her as one of the bad guys. "What do you mean?" He asked as she tried to communicate with her hands which clearly didn't make sense. "Don't you think I have enemies too, like you? I have plenty of them and they are everywhere trying to get their revenge on me for, I don't know, killing their comrades maybe?" Lavi looked down at her and started to regret what he had said. "You promised back there, during Allen's battle and on the train that you wouldn't say anything to anyone about my business down there and what do you do?!" Allen appeared behind them on the top of the stairs but they didn't seem to notice him. "You tell that old pile of bones everything, causing Komui to kick me out of the order – You threw me to the sharks and you didn't even feel sorry for it!" He shook his head. "That's not it, Geena, I regret saying it now!" She lifted her hand up next to her head and Lavi was prepared for a slap in the face. She had all right to. "I hate you." She whispered. "Geena…" Lavi saw of her body started to tremble. He reached for her shoulder and as he did she flicked his hand away. "Why did I even bother to befriend you?" Allen walked down the stairs as Lavi lowered his hand. "Don't ever approach me again, Bookman Junior." She said before turning around walking slowly down the stairs. He wanted to shout out after her again, but he couldn't. Instead he let another word escape his lips. "I'm…Really sorry Geena." He said slowly as she went around a corner after the stairs. Allen walked up behind Lavi and stood next to him. "You told on her?" He asked with a sad tone. Lavi nodded slowly as he let his hand fall back by his side. "Just…Let her calm down a little, I'm sure she didn't mean whatever she said to you." A glimpse of her eyes popped into his head and they were shining with fear and anger. She must have meant every word that she said and that had cost him a friendship he had been looking forward to. He sought. "Should we get back to the others?" Allen asked. Lavi shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so…" He replied as they went back up the stairs heading for the office again. Lavi glanced back at the stairs. He hoped that she was alright.


	15. Chapter 13:Clash!

In the previous chapter we left an enraged Geena and a regretful Lavi behind to their separate ways, as a result after Lavi breaking his promise to her, now we hop back to see what's happening next…

Komui adjusted his glasses as Allen and Lavi walked into the office again, closing the door behind them. Lavi looked up and realized that Bookman had left. They walked up to the couch in front of Komui desk and sat down. Lavi concluded that Bookman either had run after Geena to keep an eye on her, or that he had something else to take care of. He leaned onto the arm of the couch as Komui opened the file Lenalee had brought in with her before Geena's confrontation. The file belonged to Allen and Komui glanced quickly over the different results on the sheet. The episode that had just occurred in his office had set him off a little, so it was a little hard for him to focus on Allen's results at the moment. Lenalee looked over at Lavi who was gazing away from them into the wall. She would have to admit that Geena had scared her a little when she had raged the way as she did back there, but she probably had her reasons. To her, this seemed as one of those situations where everyone had drawn conclusions before hearing her out. She knew what that felt like, but she was hoping that her brother didn't think of Geena as their enemy. Enemy… Then Lenalee realized that she didn't know much about Geena. No one had really told her about her before Allen had set off with her. If she was supposed to judge Geena out from what she had seen up until now… She couldn't and wouldn't have the right to do so anyways. Lavi too seemed to be a little upset about what had happened, and seeing him upset over something as simple as a friend's outrage made something inside her smile. Hearing them out about Geena would maybe make her brother realize a thing or two about her as well. Maybe Lenalee could turn this situation around, why not give it try? Lenalee thought as she tilted her head and walked over to Allen. Komui mumbled to himself as Lenalee bent down next to Allen's ear, holding up a hand next to her mouth. "Say Allen, who is this Geena really?" She whispered as Allen looked over at Lenalee. He realized that Lenalee probably hadn't received any information about her, not that anyone had much to say about her anyways… "Oh," he said, thinking. He wasn't sure of how to start off about Geena. Lavi turned his head halfway around and Lenalee saw that he reacted to them whispering. She smiled and bent back up. Allen scratched his head and smiled. "Geena is…" Komui glanced up too, lowering the file.

She walked down the last stair which led out to the elevator they had arrived in. She looked up at it and stopped. Her hands were planted in her pockets and right now she questioned herself. Geena stared at the elevator doors and remembered that this was the elevator Allen and her had left with, the day she had accepted him. There was no one else around her and it was so quiet. A pounding pain came from her hand and she couldn't quite remember why. She closed her eyes. Flashbacks from the office appeared in her head. Bang. Right. She opened them again. She had lost it and hit the wall. She felt regret inside of her as the elevator lights started to blink. The regret of her losing her mind, it was one of her bad habits. Geena sought as she started to turn around, but as she did something inside of her stopped her from moving. _Why do I regret something_? _I didn't do anything wrong, _a voice inside of her whimpered. The lights blinked more and the elevator approached the level she was on. Whose fault was then? She thought to herself, thinking back on the war that had been the center of this mess. Military forces had concluded that a group of humans, which was nomads, was supernatural and a threat to humankind as they knew it. These people wouldn't hesitate to kill in inhuman ways if they wanted to. And that was the reason they had to be annihilated. At least, that was the words of one of the _supervisors_ in the squad that had been placed there. Geena knew the other side of the story, but what she didn't know was that they were supposed to kill them all when they had gone to check up on the nomads. She closed her eyes again and turned her head away. Images from the that day started to appear and there was blood everywhere. She had joined the military as a test, and attacking these people had been her test. That's what the supervisor had told her, the day they attacked. Knowing them personally, she couldn't just sit back and watch them being torn apart. The elevator stopped and a bell sound was made. She had done something which she both regretted and was thankful for; She had turned on her military squad to protect a helpless group of innocent people. As the elevator door opened someone took a step out.

"After my weeks at the inn I've seen a lot that can describe Geena as many things, although none of them really make her sound like an enemy…" Allen said getting up from the couch. "Geena runs the inn that we're staying at, and she runs this on her own. Except from the help that she receives from Minda, but… Mostly I think Geena does it on her own, and that Minda is just her guardian." Lenalee slightly gasped. "You mean to say that she runs an inn on her own?" Allen nodded. "It's a huge inn and I've been told that a lot of other people like us comes over to stay there. Different types of organizations, just like the order and I know that this might sound like she could be an insider or something but there's just that…" Allen looked on his hand. He held his room key in his hand, which he had gotten out of his pocket when getting up. Allen held up his hand and opened it slightly. The key were in such good condition, to him it looked like it had never been used before. Thinking back on the room, it looked like it had never been used either. Nothing back at the inn looked like it had been used much, not the couch or the chairs and benches in the dining hall. Not Geena either. Not used as in a physical way, but… She didn't seem to have been "fully running a busy inn". Komui laid down his file, and placed his folded hands in front of his mouth. "What is _just_, Allen?" Lenalee said, smiling gently at him. Lavi looked up at Allen, and then away. He knew what he meant and he too got up from the couch. Lavi was about to sum up what Allen had said but as he opened his mouth, Allen grabbed the word again. "It's just that, no one comes by her inn." He smiled, with a sad expression. "It's just Minda, Wolf and her back at Schibikuzai. She lives all alone there, day inn and day out in a world where only she alone can exist." Lenalee's smile dropped into a sad mouth and Komui lowered his hands as he lowered his eyes too. Lavi put his hands into his trouser's pockets as he too looked away. A sudden silence placed itself around them.

Footsteps caused her to turn back around and there she met a man carrying a sword. He stopped as she glanced up. He placed his hand onto the katakana he was carrying. He hadn't seen her around here before, and there was something about her that provoked something in him. "Who are you?" She wasn't wearing her high heels this time, and she was almost taller than him. She turned fully around and looked at him with a ignorant look as she started to walk towards him. He kept his hand onto the katakana as she walked past. She was rude, and that provoked him as well. Turning around after her he drew his katakana out and led it up her back causing her to stop again. She had already reached out her hand for the elevator button. "I will ask you again, who are you and what is your purpose here?" His voice was deep, and so incredibly calm. Her mouth twitched into a tiny smile. "Put that butter knife away, will you?" She mumbled as she turned her head a little. He didn't respond in any way and that ensured her that he was a serious type. He kept his eyes of her. Was she a demon? A Noah that had wandered into the order as it wished? If she was, or it, what was waiting for him upstairs? Although being dressed all in black, her clothes missed the silver linings from the order and of course the rose cross they carried on their chest. "Your name." He said again as he placed his katakana closer towards her neck. She turned around and the katakana scratched her hair a little. "You better not cut my hair." He didn't seem amused by the joke she tried to make either. "What is it of your concern anyways, this name of mine?" She dug her hands into her pockets, leaning onto her hip. His eyes were cold, stunningly cold. "My concern or not, you are still walking in the very halls I breathe and I'm not interested in sharing air with a Noah." She tilted her head back. "You think I'm a Noah, huh?" A spark lit up in her again. Once again this Noah crap. "Are all the exorcists paranoid?" He forced his katakana towards her neck, and goosebumps appeared on her skin. "Are you going to kill me now, mr. Exorcist?" He blinked quickly as he placed his fingers onto the katakana. "Won't you shred your hide and reveal your true colors, you coward." She grinned out of frustration, it looked like she wouldn't be able to leave just yet.

No one had said anything after Allen's confession about Geena's lonely life back at the inn, and this started to annoy Lavi. He knew, as good as Allen, that Geena didn't want people to feel pity for her being alone back at the inn. He remembered a night he had run into her at the library and the conversation they had shared. She had shown him around at the inn and explained that the inn wasn't just an inn for people to come and go, it was a special inn where people received a room which was theirs until the day they decided not to come back. It was more like a home, or an apartment complex than an inn. _I started this inn because I wanted people to have something I lacked from the very beginning, a home and a place where you're not the prey – _That was what she had told him during their walk. He looked back up at Allen who closed his hand and put the key back into his pocket. She hadn't told Allen this, only him and that was something he hadn't shared any further. Something else that he hadn't told Allen was that she used to spend her nights up in the library, planning his schedule and going through the training herself just to make sure it wouldn't hurt him. She didn't knew that he had witnessed it either, Lavi didn't want to interrupt her work. Something caught his eye around the corner of the couch. It was Geena's bag, and she seemed to have forgotten it again. Remembering all these things, made him feel even worse about himself and what he had done. This atomsphere didn't suit him and that's why he found the excuse in taking Geena's bag to her. He walked over to it, bent down and grabbed it. "I'm taking the bag to her." Komui and Allen looked over at Lavi. "I'm sure that she probably already left the order." Komui said as Lavi walked to the door. "Then I would have to walk all the way back to the inn then," Lavi smirked as he opened the door and walked out of the office. Allen's head dropped. "She'll probably kick him to Sweden…" he said worried as he ran after him out. "Wait, Lavi! She'll probably make you into pulp!" Lenalee laughed to herself as the door swung slightly back and forth. "They are taking a liking to each other, aren't they brother?" She looked over at him and he smiled to himself. Lavi walked down the stairs and as Allen caught up to him he punched his arm a little, telling him that Geena would turn him into a maid back at the inn. Komui picked up the file he had put down and looked at it. "Maybe befriending those two, enemy or not, might be good for her." On the file it clearly said in thick black ink; _**(…)All family members are declared deceased**_.

He pushed her towards the cold stone wall as she clenched her hands to stop the katakana from reaching her. This guy was strong, and fast too. Back there she barely had had the time to react before he had appeared behind her and gone for her back. "Hmpf," he mumbled as he backed away from her. "How can you stop _Mugen_ from landing a hit on you." Geena looked up at him and smirked. "Impressed?" He narrowed his eyes and seemed more insulted than impressed. He appeared to have an inhuman strength and that made him wonder if she really was one of them. Innocence could explain this, but so could the Noah gene. He held up Mugen and activated it. Slowly it began to shine, and if not he, then she was impressed. Geena smiled a little. "_**First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!**_" He shouted as he cut his katakana through the air, causing various white beasts to appear. She had never seen anything like this. "Innocence, yeah…" She whispered as the beasts stormed towards her and burst through the stone wall leaving a huge hole. Rocks flew by and they stopped in the stairs, looking down at him. "Yuu!" Lavi shouted, causing him to turn with a twitch. Both him and Allen hurried over to him. "What happened here?" Kanda lowered Mugen and turned around. "Yuu, huh? What a fancy name." A shock ran through him as a stone rolled down in front of him. Lavi and Allen walked behind Kanda and looked into the hole. Geena stood on the rocks, holding her jacket and brushing dust off herself. Kanda quickly drew mugen back up and held it towards her. "How did you dodge that." Allen looked at Kanda and then at Geena again. She had dodged his attack too? Allen had seen Kanda's innocence and it wasn't weak at all. It couldn't be compared to Lavi's hit with the hammer, Kanda's Illusions were much stronger. "Moyashi, Lavi, you're in the way." Kanda said strictly as he threw himself towards Geena. "God dammit," she clenched her teeth as she jumped towards him, looking down on him as they met mid-air, doding past him landing on her knees behind Kanda. "Is the judgemental and hunter trait something that comes with every exorcist?" She forcefully laughed as she got back up on her feet facing Kanda who had thrown himself after her. They stared each other into the eyes. "You have such stunning eyes," She smiled as she threw her jacket at Lavi. "Let me at least pull out a weapon for my protection." Kanda held mugen up towards her stomach. "And what would that be." She reached out her hand towards Lavi who was holding both her jacket and the bag. "Something that would at least let me die with a wounded hand, a smile and a little dignity." Lavi opened the bag and saw that it contained a small knife. He looked back up at her, holding it. "A knife, is that really the whole amount of dignity you carry?" She grasped it out of Lavi's hand , twirling out of Kanda's reach. Rising back up behind him she leaned her back towards his, causing Allen and Lavi's faces to coer in great amaze. "A swordman vs a swordlady, would be a decent battle," Kanda sent his eyes to his side. "Morons with swords causes their own deaths," the tiny knife she had grasped from Lavi had grown longer, and had the shape of a slim sword. "Then I won't be able to attend your funeral, Mr. Blueberry." She teased as they turned around and threw themselves at each other.

Sparks appeared as Geena blocked mugen with the sword she held. Lavi looked into the bag and then up at her again. "How is that even possible for her!?" Confused by her once again, he began to wonder if she was a demon. Allen poked him in the side with his elbow and gave him an annoyed look. "Don't think of her as a demon just because she can _**enlarge a weapon**_," he put weight on those words to make Lavi think about his own innocence. He rolled his eyes away as he heard Geena cursing on German as the two of them danced back and forth, clenching their weapons towards each other. He looked over at her. She was mumbling to Yuu, and it was probably her making some bad jokes of some kind. Allen looked over at the ruined wall, he didn't want to repair that… They both stopped and held their swords together once again. This battle had gotten nowhere, and that annoyed him. "How come someone on your size can move this swiftly." Geena's eye twitched. "Must be my Noah genes." She growled quietly. He looked into her eyes and they held this rage in them. He had noticed it when he first mentioned her being a Noah, her eyes had gotten fierce and angry. They jumped away from each other, Kanda's back facing Allen and Lavi, Geena's back facing the elevator. She panted heavily as she threw her head back, trying to get some of her hair out of the face. In the exact moment as she did that, Kanda threw himself towards her with an amazing speed. "Geena!" Both Lavi and Allen shouted out. As she looked back forwards, she met the cold eyes of Kanda and an even colder mugen towards her skin. His eyes were at her height as he forced her up towards the elevator, causing her to drop the sword. She had green eyes, green and full of stupidity just like someone else he knew. Bravery enough to cover her fear, and that was enough to make his conclusion about her. "You're human." She glanced down at Mugen, which Kanda had forced through the elevator doors' crack. "No Noah would be bold enough to jump at an Swordsman like that without their power." She blinked several times as more footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. "You were driven out of rage, like any other foolish _human_." Kanda pulled mugen out of the elevator crack, turned around and put it back into it's holster. In the stairs Komui freaked out over the hole in the wall and Lenalee tried to calm him down. Kanda took a step forward as Geena smiled. "You…" At first he thought he heard Yuu and stopped. "I owe you one." He glanced back at her, as she pushed herself away from the elevator door, but only for a brief moment before he started to walk again. "Kanda!" Komui shouted. "Don't go around and blast my walls!" Kanda walked up the stairs. "Don't go around and take in strange and annoying people." He replied as he continued up the stairs. Lenalee pulled her brother with her up the stairs. "You're embarrassing me like this…" She said, forcing him up after Kanda. Allen ran up to Geena. "Are you okay?" He looked over her arms, but nothing seemed to be injured. "Yeah," She answered as she looked up. Lavi stopped as their eyes met. He saw that she had received a scratch on the cheek and she quickly broke the eye contact. "Why and how did you provoke Kanda?" Allen asked as he sought. "That guy is insane…" Geena rolled her shoulders. "I only refused to tell my name." She reached out for her jacket and bag which Lavi handed over. "That Kanda…" Allen whispered as he shook his head. After handing over the bag and the jacket, Lavi squat down and picked up the sword which had broken into pieces. Before he even had the chance to ask Geena answered him. "It was a technical sword under development, created out of… Robot stuff." She didn't look at him as he gazed up. Probably still mad at me, he thought as he got back up.

The time had flew by and it had already gotten late at the order. That brought up the idea of them eating there and staying overnight, which Geena barely agreed to, causing Lavi to tease her about her homesickness for Minda's warm milk and mom-like care. Lavi's joke wasn't well accepted during the meal in the cafeteria at the order as Geena poured her milk over his head, causing Allen and Lenalee to break out in laughter. Trying to get Kanda to eat with them as well, Geena called out for Mr. Blueberry and they almost broke out in another fight. Summed up, this night brought Geena out of Schibikuzai for a day and into the order… Now as the suspicion grows within Bookman and the order, where will they head next?


	16. Chapter 14: Stubborn teacher

**Stubborn Teacher**

He knocked gently on the door to her room but didn't receive any response. He then scratched the back of his head and wondered if she was still ignoring him after what had happened yesterday. Lavi wouldn't be surprised if she did, by all mean, she did have all the reasons for it. Sighing quietly, he knocked on the door again as Lenalee made it around the corner that was a couple of doors away from Geena's room. Lenalee was carrying a tray and was probably heading to her brother's office. "Lavi!" She smiled as she stopped by him causing him to turn halfway around, looking down at her. "I guess that you're looking for Geena?" He nodded as he put on a smile on his face. "Well, in that case she left her room really early this morning… She seemed to be in a hurry and she brought her bag with her." Lavi wrinkled his eyebrows. Geena had been in a hurry. Could it mean that she was leaving them behind and going back to Schibikuzai? He looked at her door again and Lenalee let out a small sigh. She guessed that Lavi was still trying to apologize for the ruckus that had taken place yesterday, and personally, Lenalee hoped that Geena would stay with them since she clearly would be of good use to them. "You could go to Allen's room and see if she's there though." She started to walk and passed Lavi with a slight jog, causing him to turn along with her passing. "I have to go anyways; my brother and the others are waiting for their coffee!" She chuckled as she gently waved at him. Lavi put his hands into his pockets and walked in the opposite direction. Thinking about what Lenalee said made him question her again. If she had taken her bag with her she was probably halfway to Schibikuzai already, the least Lavi could do was to tell Allen that she had left them behind. There was something about her attitude the last hours that had ticked off something in him. Last night she had left them early, almost right after they had eaten and he had not thought much about it back there but now it made more sense to him. Perhaps she had started to prepare her departure already back then. He passed many doors and a couple of corners, as he got closer to the hall where Allen's room was. Maybe bringing Geena to the order was a bad idea from the very beginning. He sought as he turned around another corner. She had not been too happy about visiting the order again, and Bookman had not been happy about it either. Honestly, Bookman seemed very worried about her, although they couldn't conclude anything yet. For all they knew… What did they know really? She had agreed to have something to do with the war that had ended some time ago and that she had turned on her own comrades or ex-comrades, as she would refer to them as. However, personally Lavi couldn't see why that was such a problem to the order? It hadn't been their war, and it wasn't supposed to be either. He remembered the war because Bookman had told him about it a couple of years back but it hadn't been their job to record it. Allen's door appeared on his side and he stopped in front of it, giving it an upset look. He wondered how Allen would take the news about Geena's departure. If he knew Allen right he would first blink a couple of times before looking away, rather disappointed and then smile back and say something deep and cheerful that would shake away the bad mood. "Why do you have to be such a happy fellow…?" Lavi whispered to himself as he shook his head, lifting up his hand, holding it up towards the door getting ready to knock.

"Oi," Lavi stopped his hand. "Be gentle with me, please." He blinked. That wasn't Allen's voice, it was a rough female voice only could belong to –"Like this then?" Allen replied behind the door as something got throw up against the wall. Lavi backed away as he heard a head fall back towards the door. He looked both ways. _What the hell_, he thought to himself as he scratched the back of his head. "That's more like it, see, I told you that you could do it." Geena answered with a snort. "Seems like there was to me than what I thought," Lavi looked up at the door with wrinkled eyebrows. They couldn't, could they? Steps backed away from the door and it got quiet for a little while. "Get down on the floor," Geena said quickly as a loud thump came from inside. "It's easy to just go up and down like everyone does, but it'll give more effect if you do it like this." Her knees cracked and Lavi knew that she kneeled down, but what the hell, he shook his head as he turned around. No. No. No. "Could other people here do this?" Allen asked as Lavi continued to shake his head. "Mr. Blueberry probably could, but not Lavi… He's not strong enough." Lavi turned quickly around. "Hey! I've carried your ass before!" He shouted at the door. Shit, he thought to himself, as it got quiet in there. Footsteps approached the door and it opened with a crack, causing him to turn around again. As the door opened Lavi tilted his head to side when the sight of Allen carrying Geena's bag on his back while doing push-ups. "Did you just insult my ass?" Geena said as she leaned onto the door, giving him a pissed look. "What the heck are you up to?" She looked back at Allen and gave him a nod as he took the bag off and got up from the floor. She turned back and looked at Lavi. "Training? I think that's why I'm here…" Lavi placed a hand on the back of his head. She was talking to him, had she gotten over it already? She leaned away from the door and walked over to Allen. As she stopped by him, she started to poke his sides and upper arms. She leaned onto her hip and pointed at him. "I think that if you continue doing it the way I just taught you, you'll get stronger as well swifter in no time." Geena glanced at him, and to Lavi it looked like she was looking at a piece of art. Her eyes admired him as a kid looking at a fascinating toy. "Wait…" Lavi shook his head. "What did you teach him, and what was that back there about **me** not being strong enough?" She was holding her hand onto her chin and she glanced over at him with enlightened eyes. She smirked. "You might handle a hammer, but that's about as much as you can handle," He blushed, as an eye twitched. "What kind of insult is that!?" Allen laughed as he walked over to his bed and grabbed his shirt. "Shirtless training, what a delightful sight." Geena smiled as she held out her hands to her sides. "Aren't you too old for him?" Lavi whispered as he crossed his arms. The clock on Allen's wall rung as it struck ten in the morning. Geena picked up her bag and headed for Lavi, as she passed him she poked his side and smirked. "There's no limit on toys," Lavi turned after her, giving her a surprised look. Like a miracle, overnight her personality had gotten a strange change. Allen tied the bow around his collar and put on his vest before walking out the door. "You know that she's fooling around with you, Lavi?" Allen said as he closed the door. Lavi sought as she turned around and smiled at them. He realized that she was wearing shorts, black shorts. "Geena has been like this ever since she entered my room, so full of energy and what she consider as funny punch lines…" She frowned. "I am funny!" Allen smiled as he walked up to her. "Let's get something to eat," he said quickly as he passed her. "HEY, don't avoid that, I am funny!" Lavi shook his head as he walked up to her as well and placed an arm on her back, pushing her after Allen. "A kid makes better jokes than you, ya'know…" She reached out her tongue at him as they headed for the food hall.

"Not funny!" She growled as she hit both Lavi and Allen in the heads as Komui walked up to them. Both Lavi and Allen rubbed their heads as Komui laughed at them. They stopped and stared up at him, he was holding a document out towards them. "A mission came in," he said briefly. Geena blinked as Allen and Lavi looked at each other, before Allen reached out his hand and took it. He opened it and brief through the papers. "There has been some strange readings in Berlin, Germany." Lavi looked at the papers and back up at Komui. "Innocence?" Allen asked as he skim read the information. Komui shrugged his shoulders and sought. "That's what we don't know yet, you see, there has been a lot of demon sightings around Berlin lately but we can't decide whether or not there is innocence there." Lavi looked back at the file. "We'll go," Allen said as he closed off the file and smiled up at Komui. "That's a relief, but be aware, the Noah's might be on the run too since you encountered one not so long ago…" Geena stood in the background, swaying her head back and forth. "We know," Lavi said. "Is there anyone we're going to meet up with?" Komui nodded. "You'll be meeting up with Crowley and a finder, you're going to dispatch him since he's been there for a while… Feel free to have a chat, by all means." Allen and Lavi smiled at each other. It had been a while since they had seen Crowley, this had been one of his first missions and they were curious about how it had gone. "We'll find some time for that," she yawned as she let go of the bag and stretched her arms. Lavi and Allen blinked and turned around. "We?" They said looking over at Komui who blinked as well. She blew away some hair from her face. "We as in we as in you two and me." She pointed at herself. "WHAT" The three of them shouted out. "Geena," Komui said. "I can't let you go with them since you're not an exorcist…" She gaped a little before letting her tongue run by her lips. "Still you let me train him," she pointed at him as Lavi nodded. "She does have a point…" Komui turned around and sought. "I can't let you go with them; it's not really allowed and besid –" They walked past him and Geena was holding the file, reading it aloud to them. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" He shouted out at them causing them to stop. "It'll be okay, Komui-san" Allen smiled back at him as Lavi too turned around. "It's not like we can stop her…" he mumbled annoyed. She looked down at him. "Hey, I'm your teacher now so I better act like one." Komui sought again. "I can't let you run out on the field like that, when you're still a stupid seed." Allen looked shocked up. "Seed!?" She nodded as she crossed her arms. "A seed, a very young seed." Lavi held back his laughter as she turned around. "You're definitely a seed." She said monotony. His laughter stopped and he tilted his head to the side. "You're so mean," he mumbled to himself. Komui sought again as a gentle smile came forth. She let out a sigh as well as she looked away from Lavi. "Supervisor Lee," his smiled turned into a small gape. She turned around and stood up in front of him, straight in the back, holding the file by her side and the bag over her shoulder. "Let me accompany Allen and Lavi." Geena said out calmly and clear. He blinked a couple of times as he pushed his glasses back. "You've already arranged a ride, haven't you?" Lavi and Allen smirked as Geena winked at Komui before turning around. "Now you're starting to get me." She handed the file over to Allen as she started to walk. "Be safe!" Komui said as he waved at them. Both Lavi and Allen waved at Komui, as Geena raised a peace sign up back at him. "Berlin, here we come!" She smiled. Lavi turned around. "What about your jackets?" He said with a sarcastic tone. "Already in the car." He blinked. "That goes along with a suitcase for Allen, and… A book for you." He blinked again. "Why a book?" Komui turned around and continued to walk. They had already formed a little group on their own, and to think that she did this for money sounded weird to him. He smiled to himself; to him it looked like someone was befriending someone. "Because I didn't want to sneak around in your stuff, so I told Tim to fetch me something." Lavi smirked as he looked away. Allen and Geena started to talk about training routines and he put his hands into his pockets. She did not seem half as pissed at him anymore. _Thank god_, he thought to himself, _she's freaking scary when she's pissed_.


	17. Hold it

I'm putting myself on hold. Sorry, to the few people that read this, but I don't have the energy to force forth anything at the moment. I'm too tired and School takes up a lot of my life these days, besides I have to work my language. I'm putting Come and Go on hold for now.


End file.
